Un Goût de Cendre et de Sang
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Yaoi Aizen x Ichigo AU: Un vampire se met en chasse pour attraper sa jeune proie plus qu'alléchante. Cette proie va-t-elle se soumettre ou le tuer?
1. Prologue

**Tite Kubo** est l'unique créateur des personnages utilisés ici. Je ne fais que partager ma passion immense pour son univers et ses personnages plutôt charismatiques. J'écris pour le plaisir et c'est tout!

**Genre**: Univers Alternatif, Horreur, Angst, Romance.

**Avertissements:** Lemon, Sang, Blessures.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Goût de Cendre et de Sang<strong>

Le jeune homme faisait galoper son cheval toute allure pour échapper à son bourreau, celui qui avait tué toute sa famille et ses amis sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse agir. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et il ne comptait plus les heures pendant lesquelles il avait couru pour échapper à la mort. Il refoulait les larmes qui menaçaient de pointer à ses yeux par fierté et par crainte de ne plus pouvoir avancer.

Ses membres tremblaient sous l'effet de la peur et du froid. Ses habits étaient déchirés et les trous dans ses vêtements laissaient entrevoir un corps fin et maigre à cause de la faim. Les paysans vivaient des temps difficiles et les seigneurs avaient de nouveau augmenter l'impôt sur l'utilisation du moulin de leur village.

Ses parents avaient eu peur que leur fils n'arrive pas à survivre dans de telles conditions alors ils s'étaient privés pour lui. Sa mère avait perdu un enfant à cause des privations et de la maladie. Elle en avait éprouvé une grande douleur mais elle n'avait pas regretté par amour pour son fils. Son père n'avait rien dit et avait assumé son chagrin en silence.

- Nous en aurons d'autres et nous avons déjà un fils qui nous comble de joie, avait dit sa mère.

Son père avait tout fait par la suite pour que son fils puisse vivre mieux qu'eux. Il lui avait trouvé une place chez un marchand de la ville la plus proche. Ce marchand s'occupait de vieux livres et de grimoires. Certains de ces grimoires évoquaient la magie et l'alchimie. Le marchand, lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, lui avait formellement interdit d'en parler à quiconque, par peur de finir sur le bûcher.

-Et j'aime bien cet homme.

Ichigo, en jeune homme obéissant, n'avait rien dit aux soldats de la ville. Et il n'avait pas dénoncé le riche marchand au prêtre de la ville. Ichigo aurait perdu son travail et malheureusement, le libraire qu'il aimait tant aurait fini tué et déshonoré. De plus, son marchand avait épousé en secret une femme noire et les gens noirs d'après ce qu'Ichigo savait, n'étaient pas très aimés. Ils étaient traîtés comme de la vermine et des moins-que-rien.

Or Ichigo aimait beaucoup la femme noire, elle lui racontait des histoires de son pays sur les esprits qui hantaient les collines et sur des hommes capables disait-elle de faire revenir les morts à la vie. Ces récits fascinaient Ichigo tout autant qu'ils l'effrayaient. Il ne voulait pas être attaqué par des hommes comme ceux-là.

- Tu sais, ils n'attaquent pas les garçons comme toi, tu es trop jeune pour les intéresser.

Ichigo ne l'avait pas écouté de cette oreille. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'un homme comme ceux-là ne pourrait pas attaquer sa famille. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes avec le seigneur de leur village.

- Mais Yoruichi, je suis presqu' un homme, j'ai quinze printemps, avait rétorqué le jeune roux.

La femme avait éclaté de rire et avait souri face à l'entêtement du jeune homme. Décidément, il cherchait l'aventure et il voulait certainement abattre des dragons plus tard comme les chevaliers.

- Je sais mais tu es encore trop jeune, avait ri la belle femme aux yeux jaunes.

Ichigo avait secoué sa belle tête rousse que beaucoup de gens n'appréciait pas du tout, ils pensaient que c'était un envoyé du Diable. Un prêtre avait souvent rendu visite à ses parents pour que l'Inquisition vienne poser des questions à leur fils. Mais ses parents avaient souvent refusé ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au membre du clergé.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient de plus en plus mal vus par le village et le village envisageait de les tuer par eux-mêmes. Un enfant roux était forcément le signe du mal et du malin. Un tel enfant ne saurait vivre et survivre dans leur campagne douce et paisible. Ichigo avait ouï dire que leur seigneur lui-même voulait se débarrasser de lui et du malheur qu'il apportait.

- C'est un suppôt de Satan, il faut l'abattre, avait-il entendu dire dans une chaumière.

Ses parents s'étaient de plus en plus inquiétés pour lui et ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils soit laissé à la merci de ces brutes sans cœur. Ils avaient ainsi demandé à Urahara, le marchand qui avait accepté de prendre Ichigo comme apprenti, de le garder sous son aile plus longtemps que prévu. Mais Isshin et Masaki n'avaient pas prévu que le marchand avait lui-même des problèmes avec un homme du nom d'Aizen.

Cet Aizen faisait un sacré effet sur Urahara, cet homme avait semblait-il un pouvoir suffisant pour écraser tout être qui s'opposait à lui. Il avait déjà par le passé selon les dires d'Urahara tué des dizaines de gens qui lui avaient barré la route ou s'étaient trouvé sur son passage par hasard.

- Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur lui, l'avait rassuré Urahara. Parfois les rumeurs ne sont que mensonges.

Mais Urahara s'était complètement fourvoyé sur le compte de son adversaire. C'était un adversaire redoutable et obstiné. Mais Ichigo avait remarqué qu'Aizen était patient et ça le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Kisuke l'avait aussi vu mais il avait préféré se battre contre cet homme peu agréable.

Et cet homme n'était absolument pas agréable. Ichigo détestait les cheveux longs et sombres de l'homme noués élégamment en catogan derrière la nuque. Il avait cependant laissé une longue mèche de cheveux pendre librement devant son visage pâle comme la mort. Et c'était surtout ça que n'aimait pas le roux, cette pâleur n'était pas naturelle et même les enfants albinos de son village n'étaient pas aussi pâles que ça.

Et en plus, ses yeux n'étaient pas du tout normaux. Ils étaient rouges comme le sang et brillaient dans l'obscurité. Ichigo avait remarqué ce trait plusieurs fois. Il avait essayé d'en toucher un mot à Kisuke mais ce dernier était tombé malade, hallucinait et le prêtre ne lui avait donné longtemps à vivre.

- Seul Dieu peut le sauver à présent. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Il avait souri tristement à Ichigo et était parti sans demander son reste et il le laissait seul face au pire des dangers.

XOXOXOXOX

L'homme était revenu plusieurs fois et Ichigo qui devait s'occuper seul du petit magasin n'appréciait guère la compagnie de l'homme. Par politesse, il le laissait entrer et examiner à loisir les livres de la bibliothèque d'Urahara et s'attardait parfois pour achever une lecture.

Ichigo lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il voulait mais Aizen lui avait toujours répondu par le plus beau et charmeur des sourires. Ichigo avait toujours le vertige en le regardant en face pendant ces moments-là. Ichigo s'était aperçu que l'homme n'était pas comme les autres à ces moments-là malgré son ivresse soudaine en le regardant.

- Qui est-il?

Un jour, il s'était présenté au prêtre et avait évoqué le comportement étrange d'Aizen Sôsuke. Le prêtre avait écouté d'une oreille attentive le jeune homme et avait demandé à Ichigo de surveiller cet homme de jour comme de nuit.

- Soit prudent, jeune homme. Il se peut que nous faisions face à un danger encore plus grand.

Ichigo avait écouté les conseils du prêtre et s'absentait parfois de la boutique pour filer en douce Aizen. Il avait ainsi vu que l'homme ne se montrait pas souvent à la lumière du jour. Et quand il se montrait aux autres la journée, il pleuvait abondamment ou le ciel était caché par d'énormes nuages.

Ichigo avait rapporté ce fait étrange au prêtre qui avait pâli énormément face à ces nouvelles. Urahara Kisuke, un des marchands les plus respectés de la ville était attaqué par un vampire? Il fallait agir au plus vite!

- Ichigo, prends tes affaires et rentre chez toi. Tes parents doivent savoir que ton maître est pris d'assaut pas un vampire. Quitte la ville sur-le-champ!

Ichigo ne se l'était pas fait redire une seul fois. Il avait entendu les histoires sur les vampires et il savait qu'ils étaient foncièrement cruels et ne reculaient devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il avait traversé la ville au pas de course sans tenir compte des passants outrés par le comportement du plus jeune. Mais le jeune homme ne les avait pas écoutés, il devait fuir pour sauver sa vie.

Il aurait bien sûr préféré rester pour combattre mais il ne savait pas comment se battre face à un tel adversaire. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à Kisuke de lui apprendre comment utiliser la magie. Mais le marchand lui aurait justement dit qu'il fallait avoir des pouvoirs pour en user. Et il n'avait justement pas de pouvoirs.

- Quelle poisse!

Il était impuissant et Ichigo n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance, il le gênait. Son nom signifiait dans une langue étrangère le Protecteur et il ne valait rien comme protecteur. Il avait pris ses maigres affaires dans la chambre qui lui était attribué au-dessus du magasin.

Mais il passa quand même dans la chambre du son maître. Et ce qu'il y vit le terrifia au plus haut point. Son maître était pâle comme la mort et sa bouche était grande ouverte comme pour hurler. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et on ne voyait plus que le blanc des yeux. Et sa peau étaient boursouflée par endroit et ses veines sortaient de sa peau, noires comme la nuit. Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement et précautionneusement du cadavre et vit deux petits creux ensanglantés à la base de sa nuque. Ichigo avait pâli et avait su aussitôt que le vampire avait tué son maître.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo avait pris le cheval crème de son maître et avait quitté la ville au grand galop. Le ciel se recouvrait déjà de nuages noirs et Ichigo sut instinctivement que le vampire en avait après lui. Il devait agir au plus vite et prévenir ses parents qu'un homme dangereux venait pour lui. Il serrait aussi une note signée de la main de son maître à donner à ses parents.

Il avait lu le mot sur le parchemin et avait cru que son maître était fou mais après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

«_Il est venu et il est venu prendre ce qu'il cherchait depuis quinze années. Il veut son pouvoir. Protégez-le. Je ne le peux plus... J'ai failli._»

Aizen était venu chercher quoi? Lui? Pourquoi intéresserait-il un homme comme lui? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui? Que lui cachait-on? Il devait absolument en parler à son père si Aizen ne le trouvait pas avant. Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête à le rendre malade. Mais l'arrêta pas pour autant la course de son cheval.

_Quoiqu'il arrive, je dois continuer, ma vie doit beaucoup compter pour qu'on prenne autant de risques pour moi._

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé chez lui, sous la pluie et le ciel toujours couverts de ces nuages noirs qui évoquaient l'avancée d'un feu démoniaque. Il descendit comme dans un rêve de son cheval et entra sans annoncer son arrivée dans la maison pauvre de ses parents.

Sa mère le regarda d'un air effrayé. Du premier coup d'oeil elle sut qu'il était arrivé un malheur et son cœur lui soufflait que c'était la fin. Isshin pénétra dans la pièce à son tour et son regard était grave, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Même la mort de leur bébé en couches ne l'avait pas autant rendu solennel.

- Fils?

Ichigo tendit la lettre adressée à son père et son père la lut sans mot dire. Il baissa lentement les bras et regarda son fils comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Il le voyait non plus comme un enfant mais comme un homme fort et prodigieux. C'était comme s'il voyait un être puissant caché au fond de lui.

- Prends de quoi manger et pars chez les seigneurs Ukitake et Kyôraku. Dis-leur que je suis mort en voulant te protéger. Dis-leur que le loup est sortit de sa tanière pour tous nous anéantir. Tu es notre seul espoir, Ichigo.

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui et encore moins pour quelles raisons il était leur seul espoir.

- Pourquoi?

- Ne pose pas de questions! File!

Et Ichigo quitta la maison et découvrit avec horreur ce qui l'attendait dans la rue qui faisait face à leur petite maison. Il vit que tous les villageois étaient couchés par-terre sans vie. Leurs gorges étaient déchiquetées et du sang coulait abondamment de leurs blessures. Leurs visages étaient pâles comme la mort et leurs corps courbés vers le ciel en signe de reddition.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de quitter un hôte sans lui dire adieu.

Ichigo sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'il avait trop écoutée à son goût. Il se retourna vivement pour voir la visage démoniaque de celui qui avait détruit la vie de son maître et cetainement de dizaines d'autres personnes. Il serra le poing mais sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas taille face à cet homme.

- Partez immédiatement!

Aizen ricana face à tant de stupidité. Comme si de simples mots pouvaient l'atteindre, lui, un vampire vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il n'effectua aucun mouvement et son immobilité gêna beaucoup Ichigo. Il se demandait si l'homme en face de lui ne faisait pas exprès de le mettre dans l'embarras pour qu'il court droit dans son piège.

XOXOXOXOX

Mais une gerbe de flammes bleues interrompit leur échange de regards. Ichigo ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fait un pas, puis deux en direction d'Aizen. Ceci l'effraya un peu, il n'aimait pas quand on contrôlait son corps à son insu. Il connaissait les pouvoirs des vampires, Urahara lui avait donné de nombreux livres à leur sujet dans le plus grand secret.

- Isshin, quel toupet.

- Aizen, va-t-en, on t'a assez vu!

Aizen fit face à Isshin et celui-ci vit aussitôt que le combat qu'il allait devoir mener, son dernier combat, serait rude, très rude. Mais il devait se battre pour sauver son fils et ce qu'il représentait. Il était l'unique être au monde capable d'abattre cet homme ou plutôt ce monstre. Il devait absolument être protégé.

Aizen sortit son épée et Isshin parut surpris par l'aspect de cette épée. Elle avait changé au cours des dernières années, ce pouvait-il qu'Aizen ait finalement réussi à avoir autant de pouvoir? Il déglutit difficilement mais sortit la sienne. Elle portait les armoiries des chasseurs de vampires. Aizen ne parut pas outre mesure effrayé par cette épée, il l'avait vue plusieurs fois et savait que c'était l'arme de dernier recours des chasseurs. Ils étaient incapables de battre un vampire avec son épée sans la leur propre.

- Que c'est jouissif, pensa-t-il.

Au contraire, il sourit, il savait qu'il avait l'occasion de tuer ce gêneur, ils s'étaient combattus tellement de fois au cours des siècles et il pourrait enfin l'éliminer. Mais ce n'était pas son seul but aujourd'hui. Il voulait s'emparer de l'âme du jeune Ichigo qu'il trouvait fort appétissant. Il désirait l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser un membre vivant d'une famille de chasseurs mais ce cas-ci était un peu spécial, comme si ce jeune homme lui était destiné depuis sa naissance. Son âme-soeur. Il l'avait enfin trouvée et il ne voulait pas la quitter d'une semelle.

- Vraiment Isshin...

Et il gloussa face à tant de bêtise.

Il lança une gerbe d'étincelles rouges mais Isshin para à l'aide de son épée. Ils lancèrent simultanément des gerbes d'éclair et de foudre sans réellement chercher à dominer l'autre. Ils se testèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes et Aizen fut particulièrement patient avec Isshin malgré son envie de serrer Ichigo dans ses bras.

Aizen leva son épée mais Isshin attaqua sa hanche et Aizen dut sauter de côté pour éviter la lame de l'autre homme. Isshin lança encore des coups d'épée en se demandant si finalement il avait une chance de pouvoir vaincre ce monstre – monstre qui ne semblait pas montrer de signe de fatigue. Bien au contraire, il semblait s'amuser de ce combat.

Isshin pesta intérieurement, il aurait du se douter qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres Aizen se jouait superbement de lui et qu'il aurait pu le tuer maintes et maintes fois. Il aurait du savoir que cet homme était d'une autre trempe que les autres vampires. Il jouait d'abord et ensuite il tuait par lassitude.

- Quel monstre!

Isshin lança une série de sorts puissants et ils ne firent pas mouche ou presque. Aizen esquivait tous ses tours avec une vivacité surprenante. Comment arrivait-il à tenir face à ce genre de sorts alors que la plupart des autres vampires ne tenaient pas la distance face à ceux-là? Quel était le secret d'Aizen? Il aurait voulu lui poser la question mais Aizen ne répondrait certainement pas, il se contenterait de sourire mystérieusement en entendant cette question.

Aizen esquiva une fois de plus le flux d'énergie lancé par Isshin et se demanda s'il aurait été préférable de le tuer dès qu'il l'avait vu mais en fait il préférait largement cette situation, il adorait se défouler sur ses victimes les plus intéressantes avant de les tuer. Il sourit donc et attendit le moment où Isshin ne tiendrait plus sur ses propres pieds.

XOXOXOXOX

Masaki, à l'intérieur de sa maison n'en menait pas large, au fur et à mesure du combat, elle voyait très clairement que son mari perdait ses forces et du terrain alors que son adversaire paraissait aussi frais que la rosée du matin sur les fleurs. Elle prit donc une fourche et s'élança hors de la maison. Elle empoigna sa fourche et tenta d'atteindre Aizen qui fit un pas sur le côté pour la voir s'étaler de son long sur la terre boueuse.

Isshin qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa femme venait de faire, lui hurla de rester hors de ce combat. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour tenir tête face à un tel homme. Masaki ne l'écouta pas et attaqua plusieurs fois Aizen. Mais Aizen s'amusait encore plus mais paraissait tout de même impressionné par le courage de cette femme.

- Je vous félicite, encore un peu d'entraînement et vous serez superbe.

Il sourit encore plus et Masaki qui avait senti l'ironie de l'homme dans ces propos lança sa fourche en direction du cœur d'Aizen. Aizen disparut et réapparut derrière la femme. Isshin cria à sa femme de courir devant elle. Masaki n'eut pas le temps de faire ce que son mari lui disait. Elle senti les crocs de l'homme transpercer sa gorge et son corps devint aussi froid que la glace.

Elle perdit tout contrôle de ses membres et ne ressentait que la douleur envoyée par les crocs d'Aizen plantés dans sa gorge douce. Elle aurait voulu ne pas sentir cette douleur mais elle ne pouvait plus échapper à son destin. Elle était condamnée à mourir.

Isshin attaqua Aizen pendant qu'il buvait le sang de sa femme mais il se heurta à un mur invisible. Il fut projeté en arrière et il se fractura la jambe. La douleur fut telle qu'il ne put plus se relever. Il tenta quand même de planter son épée sur la route mais ses jambes n'étaient plus assez forte pour le tenir debout.

Il assista donc impuissant à la mort lente et douloureuse de sa femme dont il entendait les cris de frayeur et de douleur.

- Lâchez-moi!

Elle implorait le pardon d'Aizen mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas prise. Il n'avait jamais goûté un sang aussi juteux. Il osait à peine imaginer la douceur du sang de son fils. Il était sûr qu'il serait ivre à la fin de la journée avec un beau jeune homme dans son lit, transformé en vampire. Il sentit que la vie avait quitté son corps et laissa choir le cadavre de la femme sur la route.

Il se tourna vers Isshin qui serait sa victime suivante.

- Si ta femme a un tel goût et toi une telle force qui coule dans tes veines, comment sera ton fils?

Isshin se leva aussitôt et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il répondait à la provocation de son ennemi juré. Il avait perdu la raison à l'instant même où sa femme avait perdu la vie. Son âme-soeur, la personne qui lui avait été destiné dès sa naissance était morte sous ses yeux.

- ORDURE!

Il attaqua sans relâche Aizen qui fut surpris de la force soudaine de cet homme qu'il pensait être une cible facile. Il dut donc recourir à d'autres sorts pour pouvoir se protéger. Il ne pouvait plus esquiver simplement mais attaquer pour protéger sa vie.

Puis tout cessa, Aizen utilisa un sort encore plus vicieux pour faire tomber Isshin. Il avait utilisé la force présente dans les lieux pour pomper son sang sans le toucher. Aizen sentit ce flux de force pénétrer son organisme et ses yeux rougeoyèrent dans l'obscurité de la soirée. Il reprit son chemin, seul.

Il avait demandé à ses hommes de le laisser régler ce cas tout seul et de rester en arrière. Ses hommes avaient senti que cette fois serait spéciale, différente et plus dangereuse pour eux. Kaname, en homme sensible, avait senti le lien qui unissait le jeune homme et son maître. Gin, quant à lui, était resté en retrait, il savait déjà de quoi il en retournait mais regrettait de ne pas pouvoir tuer ce jour-ci.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo faisait galoper son cheval pour échapper à cet homme qui avait changé sa vie et détruit l'univers qu'il chérissait. Il se jura de maîtriser ses pouvoirs et de tuer un jour cet Aizen. Il resserra sa prise sur les brides de son cheval crème et se concentra sur la tâche à venir et chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Enflure...

Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil pour savoir s'il était suivi ou pas mais il lui était impossible de voir dans cette obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas dire si Aizen était juste derrière lui ou devant lui. Mais il préférait ne pas penser à la deuxième option.

- A moins que...

Mais Ichigo tut cette pensée aussitôt, il ne voulait même pas savoir si Aizen était apparu sur son cheval dans son dos. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Et pourtant, cette perspective était tellement possible et tellement plus crédible s'il tenait compte de la personnalité d'Aizen. Puis tout devint silencieux comme dans une tombe et Ichigo sut immédiatement que le monstre se trouvait dans les parages et intima son cheval de galoper plus vite.

Et son cheval arrêta sa course. Ichigo fut basculé par-dessus la croupe de son cheval. Son corps effectua des roulements et du sang coula sur ses joues et ses mains. Il trembla de peur et serra pourtant ses poings de colère. Il essaya de se relever mais une force lui ordonna de rester à terre. Il vit surgir des flammes autour de lui et vit avec horreur qu'Aizen se tenait devant lui.

Il lui lança dans un geste désespéré de la terre à la figure mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer le monstre.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu étais aussi doux que ta mère.

- Allez vous-en! Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça!

Aizen haussa un sourcil, étonné par un tel culot malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle était sa jeune proie.

- Tu es bien courageux, petit humain.

Il se plaça au-dessus de jeune homme et se colla tout contre lui. S'il le fallait il le ferait à même le sol. Il prit l'entrejambe du jeune homme entre ses mains et le serra doucement. Ichigo dut retenir un cri de douleur malgré un désir qui germait en lui. Il voulut se débarrasser de son futur assassin et sentit une force gigantesque jaillir de son corps.

XOXOXOXOX

Aizen fut projeté directement sur un tronc d'arbre et fut sonné quelques secondes. Durant ces quelques secondes, Ichigo avait réussi à s'échapper et il irradiait d'une lueur bleue. Des flammes bleues dansaient autour de son corps et il tenait une épée d'un blanc pur. Au pommeau de cette épée, une fine bandelette de soie était accrochée.

Il faisait face à Aizen et Aizen ne le trouva que plus beau. Il était aussi beau qu'un loup des ténèbres et il se surprit à le désirer encore plus. Il aimait le danger et Ichigo était un superbe danger.

- Tu es tellement plus valeureux que les autres mais je ne voudrais pas tuer celui qui m'est destiné, pensa Aizen.

- Meurs, déclara Ichigo.

Il brandit son épée et il rencontra du vide. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans son corps mais il aimait cette force nouvelle. Il devinait que cette force venait de ses pouvoirs qui venaient de se réveiller.

- Vraiment, petite chose?

Aizen était passé derrière lui et il serra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Le jeune se trémoussa et parvint à se débarrasser de ses bras gênants. Il aimait malgré lui ce petit jeu. Il aimait les défis et malgré lui, il aimait le défi que représentait Aizen.

- Tu aimes les défis? Très bien...

Aizen se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'embrasser mais il rencontra un tronc d'arbre. Ichigo se trouva dans le dos d'Aizen mais ce dernier sentit la présence de son futur jeune amant et esquiva sans problème le coup d'épée. Il prit l'avant-bras du jeune homme et lui fit effectuer un pas de danse. Puis le jeune homme se trouva par-terre à la merci de l'homme en face de lui.

- Partez, ou vous le regretterez.

Aizen s'assit juste à côté de son jeune humain et esquissa un sourire chaleureux et gourmand. Il aimait ce jeune homme et son odeur était tellement enivrante! Il voulait planter ses crocs dans sa nuque blanche immédiatement. Mais il lui fallait encore convaincre le jeune homme de ses bonnes intentions. Il sentait que la chose n'allait pas être facile.

Mine de rien, ce jeu amusait Ichigo et il voulait savoir jusqu'où son bourreau irait pour l'avoir mort dans ses bras ou le soumettre.

- Quelle est la suite, demanda-t-il presque malgré lui.

Et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux et sentait une brume douce et chaleureuse envelopper son être. Il aimait cette chaleur mais détestait l'homme qu'il savait être à l'origine de ce phénomène.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo sentit que le sang qui coulait sur ses joues s'arrêtait subitement. Aizen avait posé ses lèvres chaudes sur son front pour stopper l'écoulement sanguin. Ichigo se défit de cette étreinte et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus sur le sol de la forêt mais dans une haute pièce avec un lit à baldaquins rouge.

- Où sommes-nous?

Aizen lui sourit doucement:

- Bienvenue chez moi, jeune et tendre humain.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, personne ne saurait où il se trouvait Il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre Kyôraku et Ukitake.

- Tu n'as nulle part où aller? C'est ça?

Ichigo déglutit, Aizen avait si facilement décrypté ses pensées.

- Juste un pouvoir de vampire, mon jeune et tendre.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça!

Aizen haussa ses sourcils et se blâma de ne pas avoir demandé son nom au jeune homme en face de lui. Il manquait à la règle de politesse la plus élémentaire. Décidément ce jeune homme avait un don pour lui faire tout oublier. Il avait oublié sa discrétion pour lui et il avait osé mettre en danger le monde des vampires rien que pour l'avoir. Il savait que son propre créateur allait s'en donner à cœur-joie quand il saurait ça mais il passa la menace comme si de rien n'était.

- Comment appelles-tu?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec fierté et avec un air bravache qui semblait pouvoir résister à toute épreuve.

- Kurosaki Ichigo et je sais qui vous êtes.

- Dis-moi.

Ichigo le regarda droit dans les yeux et une telle franchise désarçonna Aizen qui était habitué à plus de mensonges:

- Aizen Sôsuke, destructeur de nombreuses vies.

Aizen accepta sans broncher le sobriquet mais il sentit comme une pointe glacée transpercer son propre cœur sans la moindre pitié. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et voulut la cacher au jeune homme, sa propre destinée.

- Très bien.

Aizen se jeta sur Ichigo et le plaqua sur le lit sans ménagement. Ichigo avait senti que son épée avait quitté sa main sans crier gare et il ne supporta pas ce soudain désarmement.

- Vous me faites mal!

La vampire desserra sa prise sur la gorge du jeune homme et regretta aussitôt son geste et il n'était pas habitué à éprouver le moindre remord. C'était une chose qu'il commençait à éprouver au contact d'Ichigo et il sentit son cœur saigner pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ichigo tenta de reprendre son souffle et il sentit des lèvres baiser ses joues pendant ce temps. L'homme regrettait son geste? Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise face à une telle éventualité. Il sentit que les lèvres du vampire cherchait les siennes mais il était trop épuisé par son combat et la soudaine tentative de strangulation.

Il laissa les lèvres de l'homme approfondir son baiser et son corps se réchauffa. Il sentait que tout son corps vibrait à cause de ce contact, un contact qu'il détestait et aimait malgré lui. Il se sentait attiré par cet homme irrémédiablement mais sa raison lui insufflait qu'Aizen avait détruit la vie de ses parents.

Ichigo tenta de repousser les bras tendres de l'homme et se sentit mal à l'idée de coucher avec cette homme. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé cet homme le dominer pendant quelques secondes. Il porta sa main à son épée blanche mais Aizen lui intima de ne pas la toucher.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

Ichigo sentit malgré lui la solitude et le regret qui pointaient dans la voix de l'homme. Il sentait que l'homme était seul, profondément et qu'il rechercha de la compagnie, quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Mais Ichigo ne laissa pas cette compassion lui faire lâcher son épée.

Une idée germa cependant dans son esprit, si cet homme lui permettait de devenir un vampire, alors il serait à armes égales avec lui. Il pourrait donc se venger en toute impunité de la mort de ses parents.

Il posa son épée sur le sol et rejoignit Aizen. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe mais il laissa faire le jeune homme. Il aurait été incapable de le tuer après tout. Il leva sa main et Ichigo posa sa main sur la sienne. Il posa ses jambes sur le lit et il retira ses vêtements pour aguicher et mieux tromper l'homme.

L'homme apprécia la vue en face de lui, il aimait le corps d'un homme exposé ainsi à sa vue Il détailla le corps d'Ichigo et décida qu'il était beau, très beau. Il l'était encore plus lorsque ses pouvoirs étaient éveillés mais il y avait un temps pour tout.

- Je t'apprendrai à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu es tellement fort, Ichigo.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix suave et Ichigo frissonna en entendant cette voix aux intonations si charmeuses. Il le laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme encore habillé et il senti des mains se balader sur son corps et des lèvres chaudes sur sa nuque.

- Hm...

Aizen laissa sa langue sortir de sa bouche et il fit tomber Ichigo sur le lit. Il ôta sa longue cape de fourrure noire et son haut de velours. Il prit les mains d'Ichigo dans les siennes et les posa sur son torse brûlant de désir.

Ichigo fut étonné de sentir une peau si chaude sous ses mains. Il laissa Aizen jouer avec ses mains et il se dit que ce n'était que pour venger ses parents et tous les autres qu'il faisait ça. Mais une voix lui soufflait que c'était aussi pour autre chose. Il voulait savoir ce que lui préparait cet homme.

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il se colla contre le torse du vampire et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aizen apprécia la soudaine fougue de son jeune amant.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, je suis tout à toi, Ichigo...

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo laissa sa langue pénétrer la bouche du vampire et leurs langues dansèrent, tournoyèrent et valsèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser qui électrisait leurs corps. Ichigo serra ses jambes autour de la taille d'Aizen et Aizen apprécia l'intimité de ce contact. Il sourit sous le baisers du jeune homme.

Il effleura un point sensible au nouveau du dos d'Ichigo et ce dernier gémit sous l'effet de la caresse. Il sentit les mains d'Aizen descendre un peu plus bas et il laissa l'homme caresser ses cuisses. Il sentit qu'un doigt pénétra sa bouche et il le lécha consciencieusement. Puis ce même doigt descendit jusqu'à son antre et il soupira d'aise. Il sentit ce même doigt le pénétrer à plusieurs reprises et il approfondit le contact entre ses lèvres et celles d'Aizen. Il en voulait plus.

Aizen plaça un deuxième doigt en lui et il continua ce mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses deux doigts. Ichigo gémit encore plus. Puis Aizen toucha un point sensible et Ichigo sursauta sous le contact des doigts baladeurs de son ennemi – son amant? Ichigo monta et descendit plusieurs fois contre le corps d'Aizen mimant l'acte sexuel.

Aizen retira son pantalon et il posa Ichigo sur le lit. Ichigo ouvrit tout grand ses jambes et laissa Aizen placer son propre sexe à l'entrée qu'il avait tant titiller avant. Il voulait voir à quel point l'homme pouvait le faire jouir. Il voualit si l'homme était réellement capable de douceur avant de décider quoique ce soit. Son père lui avat toujours appris à réfléchir avant d'agir.

- Viens...

Aizen se pencha lentement et doucement sur Ichigo. Il colla leurs deux corps l'un contre l'homme et Ichigo se sentit entier rien qu'avec ce contact.

- Hm...

Aizen plaça les jambes d'Ichigo autour de sa taille et se dernier put sentir le sexe de l'autre pénétrer son antre intime. Il sentit une légère douleur et il se crispa mais il se détendit suite aux mots de velours que prononçaient son amant à son oreille. Et il sentit aussi que le pouvoir de l'homme agissait sur son corps et il fut transporté ailleurs.

Aizen pénétra doucement le jeune homme pour qu'il s'habitue à la sensation de son corps en lui. Ichigo se laissa faire et il laissa Aizen continuer son geste sur son corps. Il aimait ce que l'homme lui faisait. Puis Aizen retira doucement son sexe pour éviter de blesser le plus jeune et il le pénétra plus rapidement.

Lorsque le plus jeune fut habitué au rythme, il ne se retint plus. Il le pénétra avec force et entrain, éprouvant un plaisir énorme à faire l'amour avec le plus jeune. Ils se laissèrent aller pour de longues heures et il leur sembla que plus rien d'autre n'existait dans ce monde qu'eux.

Leurs corps se couvrirent de sueur mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur danse charnelle et honteuse. Ils aimaient trop ce moment pour arrêter maintenant. Ichigo laissa Aizen le pénétrer encore quelques fois et ne tarda pas à venir. Aizen fit encore quelques mouvements et il vint aussi. Ichigo fut déçu de ne pas sentir de liquide en lui...

Et Aizen fondit sur le cou du plus jeune. Les yeux du plus jeune se révulsèrent et cette sensation était encore plus agréable que l'orgasme. Le pouvoir de l'homme s'insinuait en lui et il appelait ce pouvoir. Il en voulait encore plus. Il incita Aizen à répandre encore plus de lui-même en lui et Ichigo sentit la vie s'éloigner peu à peu de lui.

Et son corps fut froid et il implora Aizen de le secourir maintenant. Aizen trancha une veine au niveau de son poitrail et Ichigo absorba quelques gouttes du liquide qui s'en écoula. Il perdit toute humanité à ce contact. Il devint une créature dévouée à la luxure et à la chasse. Il se réveillé le lendemain avec un Aizen plus que satisfait.

Ichigo se leva et apprécia son nouveau corps. Il avait quitté ce corps d'adolescent pour un corps plus mûr. Ses muscles s'étaient développés et ses yeux avaient pris une douce couleur jaune d'or. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il avait lui-même grandi.

Il se tourna face à Aizen et ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Devait-il le tuer ou rester avec lui pour l'éternité?

* * *

><p><strong>Les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. :) Je continue ou pas?<br>**


	2. Chapitre I: Une Escapade bien Juteuse

**Tite Kubo **est l'unique créateur des personnages que j'utilise ici. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour cette fanfiction. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction et je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Suite à une borde de ma part, j'ai du entièrement réécrire ce chapitre. J'ai malheureusement mis à la place le chapitre suivant... J'ai donc du réécrire entièrement douze pages word et encore j'ai raccourci ce chapitre. Ca me désole vraiment.

Je tiens encore à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé et ceux qui m'ont encouragée à écrire cette fanfiction.

**Avertissements:** Lemon, Lime, Mort, Sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I: Une Escapade bien Juteuse<strong>

Une nuit, une calèche entièrement noire volait dans le vent. Elle volait au vent et elle emportait ses occupants avec une rapidité hors du commun. On aurait dit qu'elle fuyait des adversaires, mais lesquels? On ne saurait pas le dire. La calèche filait à toute allure pour emporter ses occupants pour une destination qui paraissait lointaine.

Cette destination leur était pour l'instant inconnue et ils préféraient discuter avant de décider toute chose. Ils étaient en désaccord sur certains points et il valait mieux les faire ressortir avant que toute dispute éclate à leur destination.

Les membres d'un groupe devaient paraître soudés malgré certaines discentions qui pouvaient transparaître au sein même du groupe. Autant montrer la force et la cohésion face à l'adversité même si cette cohésion n'était qu'une illusion. Illusion, c'était tout ce que des êtres tels que étaient. Ils avaient besoin d'entretenir cette illusion pour éviter d'être pourchassé.

Ils étaient constamment pourchassés par les Mortels et ces Mortels pouvaient se montrer dangereux malgré leur apparente longévité. Ils possédaient des pouvoirs hors du commun pour les contrecarrer eux. Mais ils ne voulaient pas être contrecarrés, ils aspiraient seulement à la paix, du moins pour le moment.

Cette paix était nécessaire pour éviter certains ennuis même si certains ennuis ne pouvaient pas être évités. C'étaient une des principales raisons de la dispute des deux occupants de la calèche. Ces deux occupants étaient particuliers. Ils occupaient une place de choix dans ce groupe et ils devaient absolument régler un petit problème...

XOXOX

- Vous l'avez fait exprès.

L'homme en face du jeune haussa un sourcil étonné. Il était curieux de connaître le chef d'accusation du jeune homme en face de lui et il savait que le jeune homme ne manquait pas d'imagination dans ce domaine.

- Vraiment, explique-toi, rit légèrement le plus vieux des deux occupants.

Le jeune homme en face de lui tiqua face à cette moquerie à peine voilée. Décidément, cet homme savait vraiment comment faire pour mettre les autres dans l'embarras et prouver qu'il était plus fort qu'eux. Il n'appréciait pas ça chez lui du tout.

- Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez fait, Aizen. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

Le dit Aizen leva un sourcil surpris. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son jeune compagnon. Son jeune compagnon s'appelait Ichigo et il avait une belle chevelure rousse et de beaux yeux d'or. Aizen aimait beaucoup ces traits chez lui. Il était vraiment très beau comme ça. Il représentait exactement ce que devait être un Vampire: un être séduisant et trompeur.

- Explique-moi alors, Ichigo.

Ichigo toisa son compagnon du regard et il était sincèrement étonné de voir le manque de réaction d'Aizen face à leur petit problème. Aizen l'énervait pour ça, il prenait les autres pour des créatures inférieures indignes de son respect.

- Très bien, je vais vous expliquer, Aizen.

- Je n'attends que ça, Ichigo.

Aizen était sincèrement curieux d'entendre ce que son partenaire avait à dire. Il justifiait toujours certains faits par la plus stupide ou la plus grotesque des raisons. Et cette fois-ci, Aizen trouvait amusant qu'il trouvât une explication qui puisse satisfaire ses gestes. Et bien sûr, il imputerait ses propres actions à Aizen uniquement. Quand cesserait-il de se faire des illusions?

- La semaine passée vous m'avez fait visiter ce village, vous vous en souvenez?

Aizen hocha de la tête pour marquer sa compréhension et Ichigo faillit l'étrangler pour éviter qu'il se moque encore de lui. Mais il devrait passer outre cet aspect de la personnalité d'Aizen, il se montrait méprisant envers tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Continue, Ichigo.

- Et bien, si vous m'épargnez vos sarcasmes, je pourrais mieux parler des faits devant vous.

Aizen préféra se taire, parfois les colères d'Ichigo étaient vraiment destructrices et Aizen ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichigo s'en prenait à lui de toutes façons. Peut-être était-il l'assassin de ses parents mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à lui faire porter le chapeau...

- Vous m'avez entraîné malgré moi dans cet enfer et vous avez osé me faire commettre le pire des massacres.

Aizen fronça les sourcils et il se demandait pourquoi Ichigo se donnait tant de mal à l'incriminer, lui. Il serait tellement plus simple d'admettre les choses ouvertement plutôt que de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Mais il le laissa continuer sauf si cette justification était vraiment trop injuste.

- Vous avez osé me forcer à absorber ce sang.

Aizen ferma les yeux et il les rouvrit brusquement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Ichigo avait osé l'attaquer, lui, son propre créateur mais en plus il se mentait ouvertement à lui-même. Et malheureusement, Ichigo était très doué pour ce mentir à lui-même et à nier ouvertement les faits qui l'accusait.

- Ichigo, je ne suis pas celui qui t'a présenté cette famille en tous cas. Tu les as détruits par toi-même.

Ichigo lui lança un regard hargneux et Aizen était sûr qu'Ichigo allait inventer un nouveau mensonge mais il fut surpris que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas.

- J'avais faim et ce que vous m'avez présenté m'a donné faim...

- Ichigo, ça devient lassant à force, tu es un Vampire. Fais-toi à cette nouvelle vie. Tu n'es plus un être humain. Oublie ça.

XOXOX

Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas convaincre et faillit se jeter sur Aizen dans le but de l'étrangler. Mais Aizen utilisa un de ses pouvoirs et Ichigo fut figé sur place. Aizen ferma les yeux à nouveau, il détestait utiliser ce pouvoir sur son compagnon, mais c'était le seul moyen de le calmer.

Ichigo sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et il se laissa aller à cette chaleur. Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation le quittât et il remercia profondément Aizen de lui procurer ce bonheur intense. Il se jeta sur lui, non plus pour l'attaquer mais pour le mordiller doucement à la base de la nuque. Il le baisa tout du long et Aizen sentit la peau douce d'Ichigo le chatouiller.

- Seul votre sang m'attire... Maître... fit Ichigo d'une voix suave.

Aizen parut surpris par cette affirmation et Ichigo se demanda pourquoi Aizen réagissait comme ça. Après tout, il lui avait procuré cette sensation de bonheur intense et il voulait le remercier à sa façon. Et Ichigo s'amusa à caresser son torse puissant et si séduisant. Il laissa ses mains baladeuses glisser le long de ses hanches et Ichigo le baisa profondément.

Il mordit la base de sa nuque et Aizen fut surpris par cette réaction mais il avait voulu que son jeune compagnon se calme. Il le laissa donc lécher consciencieusement les gouttes de sang qui perlaient au niveau de son cou. Il apprécia beaucoup les jeux d'Ichigo avec sa langue et il savait qu'il était doué dans ce domaine.

Ichigo passa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles d'Aizen et il pressa sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son créateur. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et il pressa le corps de son créateur tout contre le sien. Aizen apprécia ce contact plus intime avec son jeune compagnon et ce jeune compagnon en profita pour faire tomber sa veste sur son siège.

Aizen se retrouva torse nu face à Ichigo et Ichigo en profita pour attaquer son torse nu de sa langue experte. Il mordilla à nouveau sa peau et lécha goulûment les gouttes qui perlaient au contact de ses crocs. Puis il le laissa aller au sol et il défit la boucle de la ceinture d'Aizen. Il sentit le sexe dur de désir de son partenaire et il sourit d'un air carnassier.

Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait...

- Arrêtez ça!

Et Ichigo se jeta en arrière pour laisser la plus d'espace possible entre Aizen et lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son partenaire avait fait de lui, un objet destiné au sexe.

- Tu as pris cette initiative tout seul.

XOXOX

Au-dehors, l'escorte d'Aizen devait à nouveau subir les disputes continuelles des deux conseillers. Il semblait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à se réconcilier et coopérer une seule seconde de leur vie. Ulquiorra, le cocher leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel quand il comprit le sujet de la dispute des deux conseillers.

Ils se reprochaient mutuellement l'inefficacité de l'autre et Ulquiorra saisit aussi qu'ils n'appréciaient pas le travail de l'autre. Ulquiorra se dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, tout le monde au château savait que les deux conseillers cassaient du sucre sur le dos de l'autre.

- Et je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces derniers temps tu ne me permets même pas d'adresser la parole au Seigneur Aizen au cours des conseils. Kaname, je tiens à préciser que si tu tiens vraiment à ce que le Clan du Seigneur Aizen fonctionne correctement, il faudra me laisser un peu de temps pour m'exprimer.

Kaname se retourna et il foudroya Gin du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme avait osé dire quelque chose d'aussi injuste. Il était effectivement un homme sournois et il l'était tellement qu'il osait émettre ce genre de propos en public.

- Vraiment? Et qui ose m'interrompre à chaque fois que j'ose prononcer un seul mot? Qui me nargue la plupart du temps parce qu'il veut la première place au sein du Conseil du Seigneur Aizen? Qui ose dire que mes propos n'ont aucune importance en face du Seigneur Aizen à tel point qu'il est obligé de lever la séance?

Gin jeta un regard venimeux à Kaname tellement il trouvait que Kaname était injuste. Il ouvrit ses yeux et Kaname découvrit les yeux jaunes de son partenaire. Mais cette couleur ne l'effrayait pas du tout et il trouvait que le jeu de Gin était ridicule.

- Et en plus, tu prends du temps libre et tu ne pars plus trop en mission, Kaname. Je me demande comment tu peux oser regarder le Seigneur Aizen en face alors qu'il a besoin de toi? Comment peux-tu prendre des vacances alors que le Clan a besoin de nous en ce moment?

Kaname eut l'air de vouloir se jeter sur Gin et tous les vampires qui les accompagnaient craignirent pour la vie de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils préparèrent leurs armes et ils se tinrent prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Même Ulquiorra délaissa un peu les cheveux qu'il menait pour les surveiller.

- Comment oses-tu! Comment oses-tu prétendre que je prends des vacances alors que le Prince Ichigo a besoin d'entraînement!

Et tout le monde donna raison à Kaname. Le potentiel du jeune Prince était des plus prometteurs et il n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Mais Kaname savait qu'Ichigo était encore jeune, il avait à peine dix ans. Et en dix ans, on ne pouvait pas former un Vampire correctement. De plus, le jeune Prince n'aimait pas beaucoup ses nouvelles habitudes et il devait répondre constamment que cet entraînement était très important pour lui.

Ces colères étaient destructrices et personne n'osait l'approcher quand il était en colère. Il pouvait tuer quiconque qui se trouvait dans les parages et seul Kaname savait tempérer le jeune homme. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il appelait le Seigneur Aizen. Et dans cette situation, le Seigneur Aizen prenait lui-même en charge l'entraînement de son jeune protégé. Mais ces efforts n'étaient pas vains, Ichigo avait le potentiel pour siéger aux côtés de leur Maître.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître Tôsen, j'avais... oublié que l'entraînement du jeune Prince prenait autant de temps...

Tout le monde avait saisi la moquerie sous-jacente et l'insinuation pernicieuse de Gin.

- Maître Ichimaru, oseriez-vous prétendre que le Prince est infidèle? cracha Kaname.

Et il reprit:

- Pensez-vous vraiment que je remettrais en cause la loyauté du Prince envers le Seigneur? argua Kaname.

- Je ne remets en cause que votre manque... d'utilité, Maître Tôsen.

XOXOX

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un village et tous se demandèrent pourquoi. Leur Maître sortit de la calèche et ils surent qu'Aizen voulait quelque chose de particulier. Il les regarda tous et il sourit avec douceur mais cette douceur était empreinte d'une certaine sauvagerie. Il se tourna vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir et il tendit la main.

Ichigo vit cette main tendue vers lui et il se demandait pourquoi Aizen faisait ça et surtout en public. Il fronça les sourcils et certains des hommes d'Aizen sourirent. Ichigo fit la grimace et il eut la chance de voir que les Vampires prenaient ça comme une marque de timidité. Après tout, le Seigneur Aizen et le Prince ne se comportaient jamais comme ça dans le château.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça? lui demanda Ichigo.

Aizen ferma doucement les yeux il sourit avec douceur. Puis il leva les yeux vers Ichigo et eut ce regard charmeur qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui seul. Leur escorte s'attendrit légèrement face à ce spectacle. Elle trouvait Ichigo mignon. Ils virent tous Aizen hausser un sourcil avec une curiosité toute séductrice.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais faim, Ichigo.

Ichigo regarda d'un air circonspect leur escorte et il se demandait pourquoi Aizen osait se comporter comme ça devant tant de monde. N'était-il pas le Seigneur du Clan et en plus il trouvait ça dégradant de tendre la main juste pour lui. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un faible.

- Mais, je...

Aizen lui lança un regard bref et qui l'avertissait de mieux se comporter devant lui. Ils devaient absolument entretenir la vision d'un couple qui marchait devant tous. Ichigo ferma les yeux et il eut une moue qui attendrit certaines personnes dans l'escorte. Même Gin et Kaname oublièrent leur dispute quand ils le virent comme ça.

- Nous sommes en public... et je...

Aizen rit doucement et il sentit la main d'Ichigo se poser sur la sienne. Même si Ichigo tremblait visiblement et qu'il avait peur de lui, il le suivait quand même.

- Serais-tu timide? le nargua Aizen.

Cette fois, certains sourirent franchement soit pour se moquer d'Ichigo soit par indulgence. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait le Prince comme ça. D'habitude, il exprimait de la colère ou de la mauvaise volonté, cette attitude agaçait certains vampires et d'autres qui se souvenaient encore de leurs premières années comprenaient. Aizen décocha un regard d'avertissement à la ronde et ils perdirent tous leurs sourires. Aizen baisa la main d'Ichigo lorsqu'il eut mis pied à terre et le jeune homme rougit.

Ichigo se sentit honteux de s'être laissé manipulé par l'assassin de ses parents et il rougit de honte. Mais il eut la décence de ne pas le montrer réellement et il laissa simplement transparaître ce rougissement. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'établissement devant lequel s'était arrêté Aizen. C'était une auberge et Ichigo fut ravi de voir qu'Aizen choisissait ce genre d'établissement.

- Tu as vu? Dans une auberge, on peut avoir toutes sortes de rencontres, lui susurra Aizen.

Et il entraîna son jeune protégé dans l'établissement et il autorisa tout le monde à se disperser et à se restaurer. Ichigo sentit son estomac se nouer, il savait ce que signifiait se restaurer pour les Vampires. Les Vampires se nourrissaient de sang humain et tuaient tout sur son passage. Il aurait presque voulut leur dire d'attendre bien sagement mais Aizen ne lui aurait pas permis du tout.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et Ichigo fut stupéfait de voir autant de monde dans une même pièce. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait autant de gens réunis dans une même salle. Il sentit le parfum des gorges et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ignorer l'appel du sang qui coulait dans les veines des Humains présents.

- Pourquoi ici? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Aizen se tourna vers lui et il le regarda avec douceur. Il pressa sa main contre la sienne et il la baisa. Il laissa ses lèvres posés sur la main d'Ichigo avant de répondre.

- Tu dois te nourrir convenablement, jeune homme, lui répondit Aizen.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et il comprit qu'Aizen avait enfin apprécié ses propres goûts à sa juste valeur. Il l'autorisait à manger de la nourriture humaine et Ichigo l'en remercia profondément. Il lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Mais rappelle-toi du nombre de fois où tu es toi-même tombé malade quand tu as absorbé cette nourriture humaine, lui rappela Aizen comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Ichigo retira violemment sa main de l'emprise de celle d'Aizen. Il recula de quelques pas et il regarda avec hargne son créateur. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Aizen du tout. Il craignait de se faire tuer à tout moment et il ne voulait pas perdre sa vie et ainsi ne pas pouvoir venger ses propres parents.

- Ne dites pas ça! On peut très bien se nourrir de sang animal! Vos livres mentionnent le cas de Vampires qui ont bu du sang animal et...

- Mais les as-tu vraiment lus jusqu'à la fin, Ichigo, l'interrompit Aizen. Mes livres affirment que ces Vampires sont morts quelques heures après avoir tenté l'expérience.

Ichigo prit peur quand il entendit ces propos et il se jura de lire la totalité des livres de la grande bibliothèque d'Aizen. Il se jura de prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il devait voir et non voulait voir. Par contre, il n'était pas contre-indiqué de manger de la nourriture humaine. Et pourtant une petite voix lui souffla que dès qu'il avait mangé de la nourriture humaine, il tombait malade pendant des jours et des jours.

Et pendant ces longues journées, Aizen était resté à son chevet, à attendre patiemment que son jeune compagnon guérisse. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait autant de temps libre pour s'occuper de lui et il savait qu'il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Il avait son clan à diriger après tout et son clan demandait beaucoup plus d'attention que lui.

- Viens, Ichigo. Nous allons nous restaurer.

XOXOX

Une jeune fille au corps gracile et aux mains pâles leur apporta un potage. Elle avait des mains fines et Ichigo vit tout de suite qu'elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim du tout. Elle leur sourit à tous les deux et elle les guida au dernier étage. Elle les mena devant une chambre éloignée des autres et elle sortit une petite clé de sa poche.

Elle entra la clé dans la serrure et elle leur sourit de ce même air absent. Elle leur tint la porte tout en tenant le potage de sa main libre. Aizen invita Ichigo à entrer avant lui et Ichigo se sentit un peu gêné de devoir entrer devant lui. C'était comme s'il lui accordait une place qu'il ne devait pas avoir.

Et la jeune fille ferma la porte derrière eux et Ichigo fut étonné qu'elle entre juste après eux. Elle posé le potage sur la petite table de leur chambre et elle poussa cette table entre Aizen et Ichigo. Elle tendit une cuillère en bois à Ichigo et Ichigo fut surpris de voir qu'Aizen approuvait cette offre.

- Assieds-toi, Ichigo et je te souhaite bon appétit.

Ichigo leva fébrilement sa cuillère et remercia Aizen de le laisser enfin manger ce qu'il voulait. Il lui demanda pourquoi il ne mangeait pas lui-même et Aizen lui dit qu'il préférait le voir manger d'abord. Il aimait le voir manger et il aimait le regarder.

- Merci, Aizen.

Aizen portait toujours la jeune fille et ichigo se demandait pourquoi elle devait rester là. De plus, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'elle touche son propre créateur de cette façon aussi aguicheuse et aussi peu attrayante. Elle faisait tourner son doigt sur le torse d'Aizen et Ichigo n'aimait pas qu'on séduise Aizen du tout.

Aizen lui sourit tendrement et il regarda Ichigo lever sa cuillère et la tremper dans la soupe. Il prit un peu de breuvage et il porta la cuillère à sa bouche. Ichigo sentit un goût amer et lorsqu'il tenta d'avaler la mixture, il toussa profondément. Il grimaça de dégoût et Aizen leva un sourcil surpris.

- Tu n'aimes pas ton repas?

Ichigo le foudroya du regard et Aizen portait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle le regardait toujours de cet air absent et rêveur. C'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire son propre bonheur d'être dans les bras d'un tel homme.

- Dommage...

Et Aizen trancha la gorge de la jeune fille et Ichigo faillit protester mais il sentit quelques gouttes de sang toucher sa gorge. Il faillit avala de travers et il dut tenter de rester calme. Il sentait le désir pour le sang de cette jeune fille s'insinuer en lui comme un serpent. Elle était très attirante à présent mais il ne devait pas courber l'échine face à son désir. Mais il céda...

Il se jeta sur le corps de la jeune fille et il renversa la table devant lui pour l'atteindre. Il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge et il aspira du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il le trouvait onctueux, délicieux et c'était le plus fins des mets pour lui. Il avait été si stupide de croire que le potage pouvait lui suffire.

XOXOX

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Aizen et il lui exprima toute sa reconnaissance. Il lâcha le corps de la jeune fille sorte dans ses bras. Il offrit ses lèvres à Aizen et ce dernier les agrippa goulûment entre les siennes. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se toucher, se frôler, se caresser et ils ouvrirent leurs lèvres.

Leurs langues pénétrèrent dans l'orifice de l'autre. Elles tournoyèrent, virevoltèrent elles se cherchaient avidement. Ils appréciaient le contact chaud de celles-ci dans leurs antres respectifs. Ichigo laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et Aizen saisit sa nuque et la baisa délicatement. Puis Aizen lécha la nuque d'Ichigo et ils reprirent leur danse avec leurs lèvres et leurs langues.

Puis, Ichigo se posa sur le lit et Aizen le suivit obligeamment. Ichigo se trouva dos contre le lit et Aizen à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ichigo commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Aizen et Aizen le laissa faire amoureusement. Il aimait quand son petit protégé prenait des initiatives. Il était beaucoup plus séduisant comme ça.

Puis Aizen sentit que sa chemise partait au loin et Ichigo commença à caresser son torse nu. Le contact des mains d'Ichigo faisait toujours frissonner Aizen et il perdait toujours une partie des ses moyens quand Ichigo lui faisait ça. Il sentait son corps s'électriser et il s'abandonnait toujours un peu. Il lui faisait confiance.

Puis Ichigo amena les mains d'Aizen à ses propres boutons et il l'invita à les défaire. Aizen répondit à sa demande avec beaucoup de désir. Ichigo s'offrait à lui et il aimait ça. Ichigo sentit sa chemise lui être dérobé et il sourit avec chaleur à Aizen. Il se leva légèrement et il baisa les lèvres de son compagnon.

Son compagnon répondit chastement à ses baisers et ils se contemplèrent plusieurs secondes comme ça. Ichigo caressa doucement la joue d'Aizen et Aizen lui baisa la paume de sa main. Il descendit cette main au niveau de son pantalon et il invita Ichigo à défaire la boucle de celui-ci. Ichigo défit sans trop se faire demander cette boucle.

Il sentit qu'Aizen faisait de même avec le sien et il laissa Aizen prendre son pantalon le jeter. Il se retrouva nu devant celui qui lui était destiné et il enleva avec malice le pantalon d'Aizen. Aizen se pencha lors sur Ichigo et il lui baisa le torse. Ichigo ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact des lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses de son amant.

Il sentit que son amant descendait vers son nombril et il s'y attarda quelques secondes. Il le quitta, laissant la marque brante de son souffle sur sa peau. Ichigo posa ses mains sur les cheveux longs d'Aizen et les caressa. Aizen ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour apprécier le contact de cette main sur sa tête.

Ichigo sentit au même moment un doigt qui pénétrait son antre. Il tressauta un peu mais il voulait ça autant qu'Aizen le voulait lui. Il sentit donc le doigt frôler les parois de son antre et Ichigo se laissa emporter par la sensation. Il sentit ce doigt le taquiner un peu mais il n'aimait pas cette lenteur. Du coup, il prit un autre doigt d'Aizen et il le força à le rentrer en lui.

Aizen ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour entrer ce doigt. Il toucha donc de ses deux doigts un point particulier en Ichigo et Ichigo frissonna de plaisir. Il sentit un mouvement de va-et-vient pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés et il perdit peu à peu le contrôle son corps. Il laissa Aizen mettre un troisième doigt dans son corps et Ichigo perdit définitivement pied même si ça n'allait toujours pas assez vite à son goût.

Il fit basculer le corps d'Aizen et il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Aizen pouffa de rire face à tant d'audace et il laissa Ichigo faire. Ichigo se positionna sur le sexe d'Aizen et il sentit cette pénétration qui le faisait jouir à chaque fois. Il imposa à son propre corps des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son partenaire et Aizen le prit entre ses mains.

Aizen fit venir le corps d'Ichigo sur son propre sexe et il aimait voir le plaisir se peindre sur sa figure. Il n'aimait pas le voir constamment froncer les sourcils et le changement était pour me mieux.

- Tu es tellement beau et j'aime te voir comme ça, parvint-il à dire malgré son souffle court.

Ichigo se baissa pour embrasser Aizen une nouvelle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il faisait avec son propre créateur dans la chambre où il avait dévoré cette fille.

XOXOX

Dévoré cette fille... Ichigo se détacha soudain d'Aizen et il sauta hors du lit, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda le cadavre de cette pauvre fille et il se baissa pour vérifier si elle vivait encore. Mais il sentit le pouls et il dut qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Il baissa sa tête en signe de désespoir et il ferma le point sur son front. Il détourna le regard et il tenta de ce concentrer sur autre chose.

Mais c'était impossible, son regard se tournait toujours vers cette jeune fille sans vie. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et il se laissa guidé par cette main chaude et réconfortante. Il sentit qu'on passait un drap autour de ses épaules et qu'on le serrait contre soi. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte et il remercia Aizen de le rassurer en ce moment-même.

- Je.. Je.. n'aurais pas dû... je.. je... suis un... un... monstre...

Aizen prit le menton d'Ichigo entre ses doigts et il lui intima de le regarder. Il vit dans les yeux d'Aizen beaucoup de lassitude, de compréhension et de la tristesse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Aizen pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments sans exploser mais il préféra l'écouter.

- Ichigo, je suis ce monstre aussi, tu es ce monstre. Tu as accepté de l'être quand tu as couché avec moi voilà dix ans. Tu t'es donné à cette vie et je l'ai fait aussi.

Ichigo trembla quand il entendit ces mots et il ne sut pas par quoi répondre. Il se demanda une fois de plus pour quelles il avait accepté de suivre Aizen mais il sentait que ce type d'interrogations n'avaient pas leur place ici du tout. Il posa sa tête sur les épaules d'Aizen et Aizen le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

XOXOX

Le lendemain, un groupe de cavaliers s'arrêta à un village. Ce village paraissait désert et on ne voyait pas une âme qui vive. Les Cavaliers se posèrent des questions mais certains d'entre eux avaient déjà deviné ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente.

Leur meneur, une femme enveloppée de noir, descendit de son cheval. Elle posa le pied par-terre et elle sentit que les autres étaient passés par ici. Ces autres étaient des créatures de la nuit qu'ils pourchassaient depuis la nuit des temps.

- Fouillez ce village, je veux savoir si des gens ont survécu.

Ses compagnons s'y mirent tout de suite, ils avaient peur de cette femme et pourtant elle ne leur faisait aucun mal. Elle était très stricte en matière de chasse et elle voulait que le travail soit bien fait.

Ils cherchèrent alors pendant des heures et des heures, la femme cherchait aussi et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun survivant. La femme soupira et elle se dit que les vampires faisaient décidément bien leur sale boulot. Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Puis une petite voix s'éleva et la femme regarda dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix. Cette voix gémit encore un peu et la femme s'approcha prudemment sur les décombres de la maison. Elle avait le pied sûr et agile ce qui facilitait la tâche.

Elle enleva quelques morceaux de bois et elle trouva un coffre. La voix était vraiment très forte ici. Elle ouvrit le coffre et l'enfant qui s'y cachait hurla. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal et il ne voulait pas qu'on le tue lui aussi.

- Non! Non! Non! Me touchez pas!

La femme le prit dans ses bras et elle lui susurra des mots très gentils. L'enfant ce calma un petit peu et peu après la femme put voir un début de sourire. L'enfant commençait à se sentir mieux. Il passa un bras autour des épaules la femme et la femme lui demanda doucement ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne suis pas un grand méchant loup, je ne vais pas te manger du tout.

L'enfant parut effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et la femme sut aussitôt qu'elle avait visé juste quand elle était venue ici. Les Vampires étaient passés par ici, le tout était de savoir quand.

- Ils... ils... ils sont ve... venus.. ici, ils ont tué mon papa et ma maman. Je me suis... suis caché...

Et malgré ses pleurs, le petit garçon raconta toute son histoire, il raconta comment ils avaient persuadé sa mère de les laisser entrer et comment ils avaient amadoué son père. Puis il raconta la façon dont ils s'étaient jetés sur eux pour les manger. Et enfin, il révéla que c'était un monsieur tout noir et un monsieur aux cheveux blancs qui étaient passés ici. Puis après leur repas, ils s'étaient tous les deux embrassés. Il dit que c'était pas normal que deux messieurs s'embrassent et que normalement c'était un monsieur et une madame comme dans les contes de fées.

La femme sortit avec le petit garçon dans ses bras et elle appela tous ses compagnons. Ils devaient savoir que ce Vampire en particulier était passé par ici. Et ce vampire était celui qu'elle pourchassait depuis dix ans pour avoir tué son époux.

- TOUS!

Tous ses compagnons vinrent avec des hommes et des femmes. Parfois, ils portaient un enfant en pleurs dans leurs bras et ils tentaient de le réconforter. Mais ce n'était jamais facile de réconforter un enfant qui avait perdu sa famille.

- Ils sont venus ici et ils ont tout détruit sur leur passage. Continuons notre route et amenons les survivants chez Ukitake et Kyôraku!

Ils prirent tous leurs montures suite à l'injonction de leur meneuse et ils prirent les survivants avec eux. Les survivants n'arrivaient pas à croire que de si puissants Seigneurs pouvaient les protéger de cette menace.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses au reviews du chapitre précédent dans ce forum:<strong>

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 94251/ 53190265/ 1/ Enlevez les espaces ou jetez un coup d'oeil sur mon profil. :)

Les réponses seront dans le post intitulé **Prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous a plus? Les changements sont-ils bons ou pas?<strong>

**Faites-le savoir grâce à une review.:)**


	3. Chapitre II: Une Sombre Promesse

**Tite Kubo** est le créateur et le propriétaire des personnages utilisés ici. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction. J'écris pour mon plaisir et pour l'Aizen x Ichigo.

Je remercie ceux qui ont posté des reviews au chapitre précédent, les favoris et les alertes...

Pour Ichigo, les ennuis ne font que commencer. Je vais remanier le scénario d'une ancienne fanfiction sur les Vampires qui n'a pas du tout marché pour celle-ci. Mais je vais garder l'intrigue majeure.

**Avertissements:** lemon et mort.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II: Une Sombre Promesse<strong>

Ichigo regardait au loin par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aizen dans le château du Seigneur Vampire qui les avait invités. Ce Seigneur voulait connaître certains détails sur la future réunion de l'ensemble des Chefs de Clan qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. En ce moment-même Aizen informait le jeune Seigneur des conditions requises pour pouvoir prétendre assister à cette réunion de la plus haute importance.

Aizen lui avait demandé de rester dans sa chambre et il s'ennuyait ferme à force de rester seul. Il aurait préféré la compagnie d'Aizen même si cette compagnie n'était pas des plus agréables. Il avait toujours le goût du sang de cette jeune fille au travers de sa gorge. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à accepter qu'il avait tué une jeune fille innocente par gourmandise. Il n'aimait pas voir mourir les autres. Il se souvenait avoir ressenti la mort de ses parents et il les avait pleurés tous les deux. Mais il ne s'était pas apitoyé sur leur sort, sa vie avait été mise en jeu.

Et depuis, il était un Vampire et il n'appréciait pas ça du tout. Il aurait préféré rester un Humain et manger normalement. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il pensa aux nombreux innocents qu'il avait tué par gourmandise, tout simplement. Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur la douce étoffe des rideaux de sa chambre mais ne les lâcha pas pour autant. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et il inspira profondément.

Et tout doucement il relâcha son étreinte sur le rideau soyeux. Sa poignée sur le rideaux avait laissé des traces mais les Seigneur le pardonnerait certainement. Il était après tout le compagnon d'Aizen même si ce n'était pas encore officiel. Aizen était craint dans le monde des Vampires d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir ici. Personne n'osait contester ce qu'il disait. Il ressentait lui-même la force écrasante de son Seigneur lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

Mais curieusement, il aimait ressentir cette force et il la trouvait rassurante. Il n'aimait pas quand Aizen était loin de lui et pourtant il détestait la vue de ses yeux rouges gorgés de sang. Cette couleur lui rappelait toujours amèrement le meurtre de ses parents. Il renifla avec dégoût et il préféra ne plus penser à Aizen.

Il se concentra alors sur le ciel étoilé et il ne croyait pas sa chance de pouvoir le contempler. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les étoiles et être un Vampire lui permettait de les voir à sa guise. Il se laissa aller à ce spectacle et il put enfin se détendre. Il ferma doucement les yeux et il laissa courir les étoiles sous ses paupières. Leur lumière étincelait toujours dans son cœur.

XOXOX

- Tu t'ennuies?

Ichigo sursauta violemment quand il entendit cette voix qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Il se tourna brusquement vers la source de cette voix et il découvrit une belle jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux roses et des yeux verts qui rappelaient la couleur des feuilles au printemps. Elle lui souriait doucement et elle paraissait amicale pour un Vampire.

- Vous êtes, demanda Ichigo.

La jeune fille rit doucement et elle dévisagea à nouveau Ichigo. Elle ne le regardait pas de haut et elle désirait apparemment faire connaissance avec lui. Elle s'assit sans demander la permission à Ichigo sur une chaise dans sa chambre et elle l'invita à l'imiter. Ichigo fronça des sourcils, d'abord elle interrompait le flux de ses pensées mais en plus elle s'invitait comme ça dans sa chambre.

- Riruka, je suis la compagne du Seigneur de ce château.

Ichigo la regarda sous un jour nouveau. Elle pouvait donc circuler comme elle voulait dans ce château. Il regretta aussitôt ses pensées précédentes. Elle avait après tout plus de droit que lui à être ici.

- Bonjour, Ma Dame.

Riruka lui sourit et ses yeux étincelèrent. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup le jeune homme. Elle pensait qu'ils pourraient devenir amis en peu de temps. Elle avait toujours eu un flair particulier pour ce genre de chose.

- Tu es mignon. Mais n'hésite pas, assieds-toi. Je ne vais pas te dévorer.

Elle paraissait jeune pour un Vampire mais elle montrait déjà l'assurance des Dames de la Court. Elle semblait connaître sur le bout des doigts les règles de la politesse et Ichigo admira ce trait. Sa propre mère lui avait toujours demandé d'être poli et courtois avec les Dames. Il s'assit donc avec beaucoup d'élégance sur la chaise en face de la jeune femme.

- Etes-vous la compagne de Maître Tsukishima?

La jeune femme lui sourit avec une incroyable tendresse. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer son époux éternel. Elle devait être vraiment amoureuse pour avoir un tel sourire sur son beau visage. Elle posa son menton sur le dos de sa main.

- Oui, depuis près de trente ans. Il m'a choisie pour être à ses côtés. D'après lui, nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme. Et toi tu dois être le compagnon du Seigneur Aizen.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Cette femme savait certainement par son propre compagnon Tsukishima qui il était vraiment. Elle venait ici certainement par politesse mais en même temps, Ichigo sentait la curiosité chez la jeune femme.

- Vous vivez depuis aussi longtemps avec cet homme?

Riruka éclata franchement de rire cette fois-ci. Ce jeune Vampire était vraiment amusant. Mais après tout, il n'était pas encore habitué à vivre en Vampire. Même quand on était un membre du Clan d'Aizen, s'habituer à la vie de Vampire était très difficile. Elle se souvenait du moment quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus manger comme une Humaine.

- Tu es amusant, jeune homme. Je vis depuis peu de temps avec lui si on compare avec la longueur de notre vie. Mais tu as raison, selon les critères humains, nous vivons ensemble depuis longtemps et nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ichigo cilla et il estima qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, il était un Vampire et les Vampires vivaient plusieurs centaines d'années. Il se doutait que pour la jeune femme en face de lui, cette nouvelle vie avait dû être difficile à comprendre. Mais à présent, elle était la jeune compagne d'un chef de clan. Elle devait avoir plu à Tsukishima dès qu'il l'avait vue. Et il approuvait les goûts de Tsukishima, Riruka semblait pleine de vie et de douceur. De plus, il sentait que la jeune femme avait cette force en elle.

- C'est vrai, Ma Dame. Pardonnez mon manque de tact. La vie de Vampire est tellement difficile à appréhender.

Riruka approuva les dires du jeune homme. Même si Ichigo paraissait avoir vingt ans, elle devinait qu'Aizen avait remodelé son corps. On sentait qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune que ça lors de sa transformation. Elle devinait qu'il devait avoir quinze ans avant d'être transformé mais les changements qu'Aizen avait fait pour lui étaient plutôt de bon goût.

_Il est si mignon, si seulement..._

XOXOX

Ichigo avait des cheveux plus longs que la plupart des hommes et elle pouvait presque voir les muscles puissants sous la veste d'Ichigo. Elle sentit l'envie le toucher et de l'embrasser. Elle se leva comme dans un rêve et elle caressa le beau visage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pas aussitôt ce que la jeune femme faisait. Mais dès qu'il sentit les crocs de la jeune femme sur sa peau froide, il se retira immédiatement.

- Quoi? Cria Ichigo.

Elle parut frustrée par ce retrait soudain et elle fit la moue. Elle était vraiment séduisante quand elle faisait la moue. Mais il était sur qu'il venait de commettre une erreur et pourtant il avait senti qu'il trahirait Aizen s'il se laissait aller dans les bras de cette femme. Il pressentait qu'elle allait dire à son compagnon qu'il avait tenté de lui faire des avances. Et il devrait compter sur Aizen pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- J'appartiens à un autre, Ma Dame. Je ne vous permettrai pas de me toucher une fois de plus.

Riruka le fusilla du regard. Elle lui ferait payer cette affront. Elle n'aimait pas quand les hommes qu'elle trouvait mignons lui résistait. Les autres n'avaient montré aucune résistance pourtant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui refusait le plus simple des plaisirs. Elle se leva et elle quitta la pièce, vexée. Ichigo pour une raison inconnue sentit que les discussions entre Aizen et Tsukishima seraient fortement compromises par cette affaire...

XOXOX

Tsukishima fit face à Aizen et le toisa de toute sa hauteur mais Aizen n'en tint pas compte et continua son exposé malgré ce regard hautain posé sur lui. De toutes façons, ce Vampire ne faisait pas le poids face à lui et il doutait fort qu'il puisse lui tenir tête en combat singulier. Aizen se sentait en sécurité et ses propres hommes sauraient défaire Tsukishima en quelques instants. De toutes façons, cette attitude était typique des jeunes Seigneurs qui n'avaient encore assisté à la première réunion des Chefs de Clan.

- Ce serait plus judicieux selon vous de ne faire venir avec moi seulement quelques conseillers et ma compagne, Maître Aizen?

Aizen hocha de la tête. Il voyait que Tsukishima avait parfaitement compris et qu'il voulait se donner de l'importance en lui redemandant certains détails. Mais il n'était pas encore suffisamment important pour pouvoir tenir tête dans un débat face aux principaux Chefs de Clan dont Aizen faisait partie. Ce n'est que par politesse qu'Aizen répondit:

- Oui, Maître Tsukishima. Il vaut mieux laisser son propre château au soin de quelques gardes et d'hommes de confiance. Je choisis précautionneusement mes gardes et j'entends bien qu'ils respectent scrupuleusement mes ordres.

Aizen jeta un regard lourd de sens à Tsukishima. La première fois qu'il était parti pour être membre de cette réunion, une rébellion avait éclaté dans le château d'Aizen. A son retour, il avait vu son château à moitié en ruine et une foule de vampires prête à le détruire. Il avait toujours répugné à s'occuper des basses besognes mais cette fois-ci avait été un cas exceptionnel. Et c'était le temps quand il n'avait pas encore Gin et Kaname à ses côtés pour diriger le Clan. Et il espérait qu'Ichigo accepte de mener le Clan à ses côtés. Il était sur que son jeune compagnon serait un très bon meneur.

- Et permettez-moi, Maître Aizen, de vous poser encore quelques questions. J'ai cru comprendre que lors de cette réunion, il fallait absolument que les Chefs de Clan remettent un rapport de leurs activités au Maître du Conseil.

Aizen grimaça quand il entendit ces mots. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le Maître du Conseil et ce dernier le détestait tout aussi allègrement. Lors des séances pleinières ils passaient beaucoup de temps à contester les décisions de l'un et de l'autre. Les autres Chefs de Clan devaient de ce fait attendre qu'ils se calment avant de pouvoir se prononcer. Il était connu que le Maître du Conseil et qu'Aizen se détestent. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à s'interposer entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas subir les conséquences de leur colère.

- C'est le cas. Les Chefs de Clan ont des obligations envers le Conseil et ils doivent absolument détailler les moindres faits qui sont arrivés au sein du Clan. Ils doivent absolument signaler la présence d'un nouveau membre dans le Clan par exemple. De plus chaque déplacement, chaque accord entre les Clans doivent y figurer. Vous comprenez, toutes les entrées, les sorties, les morts, tout doit absolument être révélé. Le Conseil le saura de toutes façons tôt ou tard mais il vaut mieux en parler sous peines de... représailles.

Aizen sentit l'hypocrisie dans ses propos, il n'avait pas lui-même révélé au conseil le détail de ses activités du siècle dernier. Son créateur et le Maître du Conseil allaient s'en donner à coeur-joie. Les deux Vampires s'étaient alliés contre lui depuis de nombreuses années. Mais leur colère n'était pas de celles qui effrayaient Aizen. Il ne portait pas vraiment d'attention à leur opinion. Leur opinion avait cessé d'importer depuis de nombreux siècles après tout. Ils étaient tellement drapés dans leur orgueil qu'ils en perdaient toute clairvoyance d'ailleurs.

- De représailles... dites-vous? C'est difficile à croire. J'ai entendu dire que le Conseil voulait vérifier la véracité de nos propos.

Alors c'était ça, pensa Aizen que voulait tester Tsukishima. Il ne voulait pas savoir davantage de détails, il avait suffisamment d'informations pour se présenter au Conseil sans paraître pour un novice. Mais il voulait connaître ses propres points forts et ses faiblesses. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il écraserait ce Tsukishima comme une mouche. Mais il le laisserait d'abord discourir avant de réellement pouvoir peser ce qu'il pourrait lui répliquer.

- Je pense sincèrement que le Conseil est du genre à envoyer des avertissements et je crois que pour le Conseil, ce serait une perte d'avoir un Vampire en moins.

Aizen faillit lever les yeux au ciel face à tant de naïveté. Il se rappelait du nombre de fois quand son créateur ou le Maître du Conseil lui avaient envoyé des émissaires. Ils étaient supposés lui rappeler inlassablement le code de conduite à adopter quand on faisait partie des Vampires. Et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le faire céder. Bien sûr ils n'osaient pas enfermer le grand Aizen Sôsuke sous peine de révolte. Par ailleurs, Aizen avait entendu dire que les Vampires emprisonnés mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances.

- De plus les Membres du Conseil ne semblent pas vouloir se salir les mains...

- Maître Tsukishima, vous prouvez que vous ne connaissez en rien les pratiques réelles du Conseil. Le Conseil est une machine qui peut détruire un clan entier s'il le faut vraiment. Ce qui signifie que tous les Chefs de clan sont des mouches face à cette machine. De plus cette machine est composée de vieux Vampires et de l'ensemble des Chefs de Clan. Tous ont leurs intérêts à défendre. Et malheureusement, certaines fois, des clans disparaissent.

Tsukishima dut ravaler une réplique assez cinglante qu'il avait eue en tête. Il semblait qu'Aizen ne lançait pas propos de ce genre à la légère et pourtant cet homme ne semblait pas craindre outre mesure les menaces du Conseil. C'était comme s'il se sentait supérieur aux membres. Et Tsukishima se demanda alors qui était réellement Aizen pour oser se montrer aussi confiant. Il avait certes entendu parler de cette homme et personne n'avait osé casser du sucre sur son dos.

Ils avaient peur mais certains d'entre eux avaient tout de même insinué qu'ils enviaient Aizen pour ses capacités. Tsukishima sentait très bien qu'Aizen état très puissant mais il se demandait à quel point. Il éprouva pour le Vampire plus de respect et il était curieux de le voir à l'oeuvre. Il devait être exceptionnel en matière de duels. Il entendait ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience.

- Maître Aizen, je suis curieux de connaître votre point de vue sur le Maître du Conseil.

Tsukishima sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet très délicat. Aizen se crispa très légèrement sur sa chaise mais il ne laissa pas transparaître son trouble. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le Conseil d'après cette réaction et il ne voulait même pas en parler.

- Maître Tsukishima, vous posez des questions bien ennuyeuses.

Et Tsukishima le laissa sortir de son bureau.

XOXOX

Gin et Kaname jouaient aux échecs pour se détendre. Ils aimaient beaucoup jouer à ce jeu ensemble. Ce jeu leur permettait d'aiguiser leurs facultés mentales et il leur permettait de mieux de se connaître. Ils pouvaient ainsi prévoir les coups de l'autre à l'avance quand ils affrontaient des adversaires sur le champ de bataille.

Ils faisaient preuve d'une coordination exemplaire malgré leurs disputes continuelles. Elles étaient tristement célèbres. Mais ces disputes continuelles avaient un but bien particulier. Elles leur permettaient de mieux surprendre leur adversaire. Aizen avait approuvé cette tactique à leur insu. Il voyait très bien à travers leur petit jeu. De plus Gin et Kaname avaient toujours été destinés l'un à l'autre.

Gin comptabilisait cinq défaites et Kaname, trois. Ils avaient enlevé le nombre de vêtements en conséquence. Le but de leur jeu était de voir l'autre complètement dénudé devant l'autre. Et bientôt Gin perdit tous ses vêtements. Kaname eut la lourde charge de décider du sort de son adversaire.

- Viens.

Gin se plaça obligeamment derrière le vainqueur du tournoi en dix manches. Il enlaça les épaules larges de Kaname et le baisa doucement. Il fut courir sa langue sur sa peau dure et soyeuse et il s'assit en califourchon sur Kaname. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire et son partenaire le prit entre ses bras.

Kaname le porta jusqu'au lit et Gin poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Kaname fit glisser sa langue sur l'abdomen de son partenaire et passa délicatement sur le nombril de Gin. Il baisa longuement cette partie sensible du corps de son partenaire. Il sentit les frissons de plaisir faire vibrer le corps de Gin et sourit doucement.

Il remonta doucement sa langue vers les tétons de son partenaires et se dernier se cambra de plaisir. Kaname sentit les bras de Gin envelopper son dos et il se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il dut remonter obligeamment sa langue vers la nuque de Gin et lui baiser doucement sa nuque. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gin qui les accueillit avec gourmandise.

Kaname lécha doucement les lèvres de son partenaire et ce dernier mordilla avec amour les lèvres de Kaname. Il avala les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de la peau de Kaname. Il les avala lentement pour exciter la libido de son partenaire.

- Tu viens, mon mignon?

Mais Kaname ne voulait pas encore satisfaire son amant. Il voulait encore le caresser de ses mains puissantes. Il toucha son sexe et Gin se tendit comme un arc. Kaname pressa le sexe de ses mains plusieurs fois et Gin gémit de plaisir. Gin sentait les pressions autours de son sexe comme des gestes salvateurs.

Il sentait le plaisir prendre possession de son corps et il laissa Kaname mener la danse. Kaname monta et abaissa les jambes de son partenaire et son partenaire pouffa. Il aimait quand Kaname était comme ça. Il aimait qu'on le fasse attendre et Kaname n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée. Il préférait faire languir et gémir son partenaire avant.

Puis il prit le sexe de Gin dans sa bouche et le lécha langoureusement. Gin gémit de plaisir et il priait pour que Kaname s'y mette bientôt. Il croisa ses jambes autour du dos de Kaname et il caressa de ses mains la tête de son compagnon. Il se sentit venir et il arqua son dos lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme prendre possession de son corps.

- Rapide, comme d'habitude.

- A qui la faute? le taquina Gin.

Puis il ajouta sur le ton de l'innocence:

- Je peux?

- Me pénétrer? Non. Tu as perdu. Demain je te laisse gagner.

Gin fit la moue mais Kaname ne se laissa pas avoir:

- De toutes façons, une fois c'est toi, une fois c'est moi.

Gin le regarda avec un air de chien battu.

- Je t'ai laissé gagner!

- Peu m'importe.

Et Kaname plaqua le dos de Gin contre le lit qu'ils occupaient. Et il pénétra tout de suite de son doigt l'antre très chaud de Gin. Il passa son doigt sur les paroi de l'antre et Gin tressauta de plaisir sur le lit. Il était aussi impatient que d'habitude. Kaname exploitait toujours cette petite faiblesse au lit.

Il toucha ensuite un point tout au fond de l'antre et le caressa doucement. Gin poussa des petits cris de plaisir et Kaname sourit comme un prédateur. Il toucha encore plusieurs fois ce petit point et Gin poussait des cris de plus en plus forts. Du coup, Kaname mit un deuxième doigt dans l'antre de Gin et il alla plus vite. Il toucha plus longtemps et langoureusement ce petit point dans le corps de Gin et Gin rit de plaisir.

Kaname baisa les lèvres de Gin et Gin mordilla les lèvres de son partenaire. Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant de nombreuses minutes pendant que Kaname préparait avec attention son compagnon. Puis Kaname prit un troisième doigt et effectua des mouvements de ciseaux à l'aide de ses doigts. Il voulait beaucoup d'espace pour pénétrer son partenaire.

Il retira ensuite ses doigts et il écarta les jambes de Gin. Il les positionna sur ses épaules et sentit l'impatience de Gin. Il affichait un sourire ravi. Malgré leur petite dispute, il adorait être dans cette position mais il ne l'admettait jamais ouvertement.

Kaname laissa son propre sexe pénétrer le corps de Gin et Gin gloussa quand il sentit cet intrus. Il sentit le sexe gonflé de désir dans son corps et il attendait avec impatience la suite. Il fut sentir le parcours du sexe dans son propre corps. Il sentit ce sexe toucher ce point précis déjà bien échauffé. Et l'effet fut immédiat: son corps fut secoué par une vague de plaisir.

Kaname retira doucement son sexe et Gin sentait que chaque caresse du sexe laissa en lui une marque indélébile. Il sentait son corps se chauffer au contact de ce sexe. Il sentit ce sexe revenir à la charge et il remercia profondément Kaname de continuer sa danse. Il sentit ce sexe venir et revenir à la charge plusieurs fois et il se laissa définitivement aller.

Kaname sentait que Gin se détendait profondément. Il était toujours aux anges quand ce moment venait. Il était prêt à tout même à attendre pour que Kaname le pénètre et le prenne comme ça. Il laissa son sexe frapper plusieurs ce point précis et il vit que Gin ne venait toujours pas. Il se contrôlait toujours un peu, il voulait prolonger la sensation.

Kaname se pencha davantage sur le corps de Gin et Gin sourit malicieusement. Il aimait sentir quand son dos s'étirait sous lui et sous l'effet de la pression de Kaname. Il sentit son sexe pénétrer encore plus son propre corps et il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir prendre possession de son corps.

Gin sentit encore pression sur sa prostate et il empêcha pour le moment l'orgasme le prendre totalement. Il intima à Kaname de continuer et ce dernier répondit à sa requête avec plaisir. Gin se laissa aller définitivement et laissa l'orgasme le prendre. Son orgasme secoua même Kaname. Et Kaname secoua la tête et il rit doucement. Gin aimait quand on le prenait comme ça et il aimait faire attendre. Même s'il était impatient d'arriver aux choses sérieuses.

- Tu es toujours aussi agaçant... Gin.

Gin lui rendit son regard et il souriait béatement. Il se leva doucement à cause de ses courbatures et il s'accouda au lit. Il plia ses jambes et il s'assit lentement. Il trouvait que Kaname n'y était pas allé de main-morte cette fois-ci. Il était toujours très sportif mais il s'était carrément surpassé cette fois-ci.

- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi endurant. Merci.

Kaname regarda s'effondrer Gin sur le lit et il secoua sa tête avec désespoir. Gin n'arrivait pas à tenir la distance quand c'était lui qui était pénétré. Et même lorsqu'il le pénétrait, lui, il avait du mal à faire durer le plaisir comme il disait. Gin était une antithèse à lui seul et il aimait ça chez lui. Si Gin trouvait que Kaname n'arrivait pas à se détendre suffisamment, et qu'il restait toujours à cheval sur ses principes, Gin avait tendance à changer d'avis comme la lune.

XOXOX

- Au fait, Kaname. Tu crois qu'Ichi-chan s'ennuie là-haut?

Gin s'inquiétait aussi toujours pour Ichigo, il avait la santé fragile et Gin éprouvait le besoin de le protéger. Kaname, quant à lui, faisait confiance à Ichigo. Il connaissait l'étendue de sa force et il se souvenait toujours très exactement la puissance de ses coups. Ce jeune homme avait un potentiel hors du commun et Kaname savait qu'un jour ce potentiel arriverait à compenser sa faiblesse physique. Si Gin et Kaname savaient vraiment pour quelles raisons Ichigo était presque tout le temps malade, ils le forceraient à boire du sang. Compagnon de leur Seigneur ou pas. Il devait prendre soin de lui après tout.

- Je pense que tout va bien pour lui mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui rendre visite, annonça Kaname.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et ils s'habillèrent en vitesse. Ils sortirent discrètement de leur chambre par peur d'être vus ensemble. Ils voulaient garder leur réputation intacte après tout. Ils prirent le chemin des étages et ils se faufilèrent dans les escaliers dès qu'ils voyaient que la voie était libre. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs et plusieurs portes. Ils marchèrent le long de plusieurs tapisseries qui montraient les portraits de Seigneurs farouches. Ils remarquèrent que la compagne du Seigneur Tsukishima ressemblait à certains d'entre eux. Et ils arrivèrent devant une porte et ils frappèrent.

- Entrez.

C'était Ichigo et il était apparemment seul et secoué. Que lui était-il arrivé? Ils entrèrent dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.

- C'est vous? J'ai cru que...

Ichigo avait l'air soulagé et il était heureux de les voir.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Kaname.

Il saisit son épée par prudence mais Ichigo lui demanda de la ranger. Il lui obéit même si la moindre des prudences aurait demandé à ce qu'il garde son épée en main.

- Une femme est entrée, c'est la compagne de Seigneur Tsukishima et...

Gin leva un sourcil. D'habitude Ichigo n'était pas aussi hésitant et il était toujours très franc. Il aimait dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Oui? lui demanda de continuer Gin.

Ichigo cilla et prit peur. Il ne voulait pas que les deux conseillers de son compagnon le tuent après ce qui s'était passé mais il se décida quand même à tout révéler.

- Et... elle m'a fait des avances. Je les ai repoussées.

Gin ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait un succès monstrueux auprès des femmes mais que l'épouse d'un Seigneur Vampire veuille le séduire? C'était un pas qu'il ne fallait pas franchir avec Aizen. Bien sûr Aizen serait en colère s'il apprenait qu'on avait osé séduire son compagnon et il serait terrible avec la jeune femme. Mais en même temps, c'était l'épouse du Seigneur qui les avait invités, ce serait très difficile d'accuser son épouse. On accuserait surtout Ichigo et Ichigo était jeune. Il ne saurait pas comment réagir face à ces accusations.

- Viens, on doit voir le Seigneur Aizen avant que cette Dame ne révèle l'affaire, déclara Gin.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait...

- Justement, fit sinistrement Gin.

Mais au fond de lui, Ichigo savait que cette femme en serait capable. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle l'accuserait lui d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait elle. Mais il espérait qu'Aizen ne serait pas dupe et que le Seigneur Tsukishima connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour l'écouter, lui.

XOXOX

Aizen avait à peine pris congé du Seigneur Tsukishima qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses faisait son apparition devant lui. Elle passa devant lui sans le voir et elle paraissait singulièrement en colère. Aizen fronça les sourcils mais il se dit que c'était l'épouse de Tsukishima et qu'elle voulait parler avec lui. Mais Aizen se posait quand même des questions, pourquoi n'avait-il pas présenté son épouse à son arrivée? Il sentait anguille sous roche.

Il prit le chemin de ses appartements et il ne se soucia plus de cette femme même s'il avait un sombre pressentiment. Il entra dans sa chambre et il fut surpris de ne pas y retrouver Ichigo, aurait-il quitté sa chambre? Il l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Il regarda au-dehors mais il ne perçut aucun mouvement qui était digne de son attention. Il ne percevait pas non plus l'odeur d'Ichigo dehors. Où était-il alors?

- Ichigo?

Il sentit alors l'odeur de Gin et de Kaname et il se calma. Tout allait pour le mieux, Ichigo était en sécurité. Et pourtant ce sentiment d'inquiétude ne le quittait pas. Que se passait-il? Il sortit de sa chambre et il partit à la recherche de son jeune compagnon. Il flaira une piste et il la suivit. Gin et Kaname étaient partis en direction du bureau du Seigneur Tsukishima?

Il courut presque pour rattraper son jeune amant. Peut-être Ichigo voulait-il le voir et ses deux conseillers lui avaient tenu compagnie? Il sourit et il se dit qu'Ichigo s'était finalement ouvert à lui et qu'il désirait lui parler de quelque chose. Et puis il se rappela soudainement du visage effarouché de la jeune femme. Elle avait de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et elle semblait décidée à en faire part à son mari. Il eut un sérieux doute pendant un moment.

- A moins que...

Il savait que certains compagnons et certaines compagnes faisaient tout pour mettre dans l'embarras certaines personnes. Et Ichigo avait été la cible de cette femme gourmande. Il savait qu'Ichigo était vraiment très attirant mais qu'une épouse de Seigneur veuille trahir son propre mari? Il espérait pour lui qu'Ichigo ne l'ait pas trahi, lui sinon, il serait vraiment déçu.

- Ichigo...

Il prit la direction du bureau de Tsukishima et eut la désagréable surprise de voir le Seigneur Tsukishima et son épouse à mi-chemin. Il devina que cette femme avait devancé Ichigo et ses conseillers. Il priait pour que ses deux conseillers viennent avec Ichigo très vite et il pourrait sauver la situation très rapidement.

- Maître Aizen, il semblerait que votre compagnon ait abusé de la compagnie de ma femme.

XOXOX

Au même moment, Gin, Kaname et Ichigo atteignirent enfin le bureau de Tsukishima et frappèrent à la porte du Seigneur. Ils espéraient que leur propre Seigneur soit encore en compagnie du Seigneur Tsukishima et qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas la femme de Tsukishima ici. Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais n'entendirent pas de réponse. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau mais ils ne trouvèrent personne.

- Cette femme est déjà venue ici et les Maître de Château doivent être en compagnie du Seigneur Aizen. Partons les rejoindre!

Et ils s'élancèrent pour pouvoir rejoindre leur Seigneur et leur hôte. Ils espéraient que leur Seigneur ait eu le temps de s'expliquer avec leur hôte. Mais ils sentaient que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile du tout. Ils devraient déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin. Mais avoir affaire à un jeune Seigneur rendrait la tâche plus facile. Les jeunes étaient beaucoup plus faciles à manipuler que les plus anciens. Leur propre Seigneur était un exemple du genre.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, espéra Gin.

- Espérer ne servira à rien si on n'arrive pas à temps, répliqua Kaname.

- On aurait dû rester dans la chambre dès le début, s'attrista Gin.

- Ca aurait été encore pire, on aurait été vus comme des gens qui veulent le pouvoir ici, affirma Kaname.

Ichigo déglutit et il espérait que ses protecteurs pourraient faire pencher la balance dans leur camp mais ce n'était pas sûr. Les Seigneurs étaient des gens fiers et ils ne voulaient généralement pas en démordre. Ce Tsukishima semblait calme et il était à l'écoute des autres apparemment. Mais ils étaient sûrs que ce Seigneur n'appréciait pas qu'on touche ce qui lui appartenait.

Ils furent enfin auprès de leur Seigneur et leur Seigneur ne semblait pas vraiment heureux. Ils comprenaient parfaitement ses sentiments en ce moment-même. Il venait peut-être d'être trompé par son jeune amant et il voulait entendre la vérité de la bouche d'Ichigo. Aizen regardait son jeune amant avec un mélange d'amertume et d'incompréhension.

- Approche, Ichigo, ordonna Aizen.

Ichigo pâlit soudainement, il n'avait jamais entendu Aizen lui adresser la parole de cette façon. Il parlait de cette manière à ses serviteurs mais il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Il pensa douloureusement qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et que son Seigneur allait lui passer un interrogatoire poussé.

- Oui, Maître.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie de vampire il regretta d'avoir suivi Aizen et qu'il aurait dû mourir. Il n'aurait pas voulu affronter son compagnon pour une histoire de femme trop gourmande! Il dût faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas tuer la femme sur-le-champ. Aizen lui prit le menton et les deux conseillers se sentirent affreusement mal pour Ichigo. Il n'avait rien fait dans cette affaire, il était la victime.

- Les Vampires qui ont à peine dix ans ne savent pas maîtriser la magie de l'esprit. Vous êtes encore trop jeune. Maître Tsukishima, je vous autorise à scruter ce jeune vampire.

Ichigo prit peur quand il vit le regard que lui adressait Aizen et Tsukishima ne semblait pas plus amical. Bien au contraire, il le toisait avec la plus grande froideur. Il lui tendit la main et Ichigo n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner la sienne. Il sentit deux mains froides autour de sa nuque et Ichigo frissonna.

- Jeune Vampire, s'il s'avère que tu es innocent, tu partiras d'ici avec mes excuses les plus profondes. Mais si tu es coupable, je te laisse deviner ton sort. Mon épouse s'occupera de toi elle-même.

Ichigo sentit le poids de son regard sur ses épaules et il dut se résigner à laisser Tsukishima regarda au plus profond de son âme. Si seulement Aizen n'avait autorisé cette scrutation. Cette scrutation pourrait très certainement dévoiler des secret sur son Maître et surtout ses habitudes alimentaires. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme un faible.

- Détends-toi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux secrets de ton Maître. Seule ma femme m'intéresse et ce que vous avez fait ensemble.

Ichigo sentit un esprit étranger effleurer le sien et il dut se résoudre à laisser Tsukishima violer cette part de son intimité. Il ferma les yeux sous les conseils de Tsukishima et il se rendit compte que la sensation était moins douloureuse quand il fermait les yeux. Il vit quelques images floues défiler devant ses yeux et une en particulier parut intéresser Tsukishima.

Cette image s'agrandit dans son esprit et Ichigo revécut la scène avec Riruka. Il revit la manière dont elle avait approché, la manière dont elle avait parlé avec lui et il pensa à nouveau qu'elle était gentille et agréable. Ensuite, Riruka lui demanda à nouveau de s'asseoir et de parler un peu avec elle. Il vit ensuite le moment où elle s'était levée et il n'avait compris ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir. Puis il vécut à nouveau sa panique et son incompréhension face à un tel comportement et enfin le moment où il avait repoussé ses avances.

- Très bien, pardon de t'avoir soupçonné, jeune Vampire.

Et Tsukishima se tourna vers sa femme et la gifla violemment. Il la traita de traîtresse et elle dut retourner dans sa chambre tout de suite. Mais Aizen empêcha la jeune femme de quitter les lieux.

- Permettez-moi, Mâitre Tsukishima de lui donner la sentence qu'elle mérite, demanda Aizen.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, cette femme ne vaut plus rien.

Et Aizen se tourna vers la jeune femme sans la moindre once de pitié. Il prit sa main et approcha sa nuque de la sienne. La jeune femme supplia son mari de la sauver mais il ne fit rien. Sa nuque tomba aussitôt.

- On ne remet jamais en cause la loyauté de mes hommes et celle de mon compagnon, persifla Aizen.

Tsukishima approuva entièrement les dires d'Aizen.

XOXOX

Plus loin, dans une contrée lointaine, un groupe de cavaliers s'approchaient en silence...

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent:<p>

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 94251/53190265/1/

Post intitulé "Chapitre I"

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plus? Vous avez aimé?<p>

**Reviews please. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je Vous Souhaite Un Très Joyeux Noël!<em>  
><strong>


	4. Chapitre III: Un Retour Houleux

**Note d'auteur: **J'ai lu très récemment le dernier tome de la saga de l'**_Héritage_** écrite par Christopher Paolini et quand j'ai lu le nom du Roi des Chats-Garous, je me suis dit que l'esprit de Grimmjow s'était incarné autre part. Le Roi des Chats-Garous s'appelle Grimrr. Je ne pense pas que Paolini ait lu un jour **_Bleach_** et je trouve que l'esprit au niveau des noms de chats est très similaire entre les deux auteurs.

**Note d'auteur 2:** **J'ouvre un concours, celui ou celle qui postera la 100è review aura un One-Shot rien que pour lui ou elle. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tite Kubo <strong>est l'heureux papa des personnages que j'utilise ici, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction. J'écris pour le plaisir et j'espère que ce plaisir est partagé. :)

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews longues et détaillées. Elles m'ont fait ronronner de plaisir.:)

Et je vous demande encore pardon pour le **Chapitre I** que j'ai dû réécrire dans son intégralité. J'espère juste qu'une erreur de ce genre ne se produira plus.

**Avertissements:** OOC (mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite), meurtres, sang et lime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III: Un Retour Houleux<strong>

Aizen prit la main d'Ichigo et il salua une dernière fois le Seigneur Tsukishima qu'il était sûr de revoir au Conseil. Aizen voyait qu'il avait du potentiel et il était vraiment curieux de voir ce qu'il deviendrait par la suite. Tsukishima s'inclina légèrement face à son aîné et son aîné apprécia cette marque de respect.

- Au revoir, Seigneur Aizen et j'espère que notre rencontre prochaine se fera dans de meilleures circonstances.

Aizen savait que le Seigneur Tsukishima évoquait le cas de sa femme morte sous sa propre main. Tsukishima regrettait d'avoir soupçonné Ichigo et il l'avait traité avec les meilleurs égards les jours suivants. Tsukishima s'était juré qu'à l'avenir, il choisirait une bien meilleure épouse. Il n'avait pas aimé l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligé et ce devant un Seigneur aussi puissant.

- Je l'espère aussi, Seigneur Tsukishima.

Et il quitta la demeure immense du jeune Seigneur et son cocher lui ouvrit la porte. Il intima à Ichigo d'entrer en premier dans la calèche et ce dernier lui lança un regard assez particulier. Les soupçons d'Aizen sur sa prétendue trahison avait été très dur à avaler, son manque de confiance l'avait profondément blessé. Il espérait qu'Aizen lui implorerait pardon un jour.

- Entre devant moi et attends-moi.

Aizen salua une dernière fois Tsukishima, ce n'était qu'une formalité mais elle était essentielle. Essentielle pour les relations entre les clans bien entendu. Aizen s'était fait de nombreux alliés au cours des siècles passés rien que par pure politesse. Autrement il n'avait aucun respect pour eux. Ils étaient juste des pions entre ses mains habiles.

XOXOX

Puis il monta dans sa calèche et Ulquiorra ferma la porte derrière lui. Aizen s'assit et il se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu voler jusqu'ici et ne pas emmener sa compagnie avec lui. Mais par pur souci du spectacle, il avait décidé de faire étalage de sa richesse. Il ferma les yeux et décida juste de se reposer un peu mais une main frappa violemment son visage.

- Que...?

Ichigo le regarda avec hargne comme s'il voulait le tuer sur-le-champ. Et Aizen se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du ignorer son jeune compagnon après l'avoir soupçonné de l'avoir trahi. Il décida de se focaliser uniquement sur son compagnon au cours des prochains jours. Il lui intima de commencer.

- Comment avez-vous pu oser une seule seconde me soupçonner de trahison? Vous êtes peut-être l'assassin de mes parents mais je n'aurais jamais osé vous trahir, Aizen.

Aizen encaissa ses mots durs en silence et il savait qu'il méritait amplement une telle réprimande de la part de son jeune amant qu'il avait humilié pendant un instant. Il l'avait donné en pâture à un autre Seigneur et il aurait pu mourir.

- Vous avez osé laisser ce Tsukishima me scruter et j'aurais très bien pu être détruit pendant une seconde. J'ai lu dans un de vos livres que lorsqu'on lit dans l'esprit d'un autre, on risque de le briser à tout jamais...

Aizen fut sincèrement surpris par cette déclaration car il n'aurait jamais cru que son jeune protégé puisse prêter attention aux livres. Il avait toujours cru que la magie des Vampires ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il pensait qu'il s'intéressait uniquement au contrôle de ses pouvoirs pas au reste.

- Ichigo, je l'ai fait seulement parce que ce Seigneur est jeune et il a l'avantage de la jeunesse. Il est inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

Ichigo ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il lui coupa la parole. C'était assez rare de voir Ichigo aussi en colère et oser le couper. Ichigo avait toujours eu un peu peur de lui alors qu'il ne le devrait justement pas. Il était celui qu'il avait choisi pas celui qu'il avait emprisonné.

- Arrêtez! Peu importe l'âge du Vampire, scrutateur ou scruté, l'esprit peut être brisé. Ne me dites pas le contraire, je l'ai lu dans votre livre. De plus dans ce livre, vous faites part de votre propre expérience dans ce domaine. Vous dites que vous avez vu un jeune Vampire perdre le contrôle de son esprit sous l'action d'un autre jeune Vampire.

Aizen aurait voulu répliquer mais il savait qu'Ichigo lui en voudrait beaucoup. Ichigo avait besoin de vider son sac et son anxiété maintenant. Même si Aizen savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. De son côté, Ichigo voyait très bien qu'Aizen préférait largement éviter ce combat et passer outre. Cette observation avait eu le don de l'énerver davantage.

- Et s'il-vous-plaît, vous..

- Ca suffi!

Ichigo arrêta de parler aussitôt et il se rendit compte que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle d'Aizen. Il sentit la chaleur monter à son visage et Aizen ne semblait pas avoir remarqué non plus qu'Ichigo était aussi près de lui. Ichigo se rassit mais il n'exprima absolument pas sa gêne, au contraire, il garda parfaitement son calme.

- Ichigo, si ce Seigneur t'avait détruit l'esprit, je l'aurais senti. Crois-moi et je serais intervenu pour l'empêcher de scruter davantage son esprit.

Ichigo fronça ses sourcils et il fusilla Aizen du regard. Il ne le laisserait pas faire du tout et il était sûr qu'à la fin de la soirée il aurait gain de cause. Aizen ne pourrait pas fuir plus longtemps et surtout pas mentir – lui mentir. Il serra le poing.

- Aizen, ne me mentez pas. Je vous ai parfaitement vu ce soir-là. Vous aviez clairement eu l'air d'avoir été trahi et d'avoir été trompé. Vous vouliez aussi me tuer, je l'ai vu dans votre regard. Et pourtant je ne vous ai pas compris, pourquoi m'avez-vous soupçonné?

Aizen ne sut pas répondre tout de suite et il dut réfléchir longuement avant de pouvoir répondre. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait fait mouche cette fois-ci et qu'il le paierait... Il voulut ouvrir ses lèvres pour parler plusieurs fois mais Ichigo le toisait d'une telle manière qu'il ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

- Pardon... Ichigo.

Et Ichigo se détendit quand il entendit ces mots et il avait espéré les entendre... Il ne sourit pas cependant quand il les entendit, il espérait sans doute autre chose de la part d'Aizen.

XOXOX

Aizen se mit à genoux devant Ichigo et il lui prit la jambe. Il lui enleva sa botte et lui baisa son pied. Il fit ensuite passer sa langue sur le peau blanche de son amant et il caressa de son nez la jambe d'Ichigo. Il baissa ensuite le pantalon d'Ichigo et il le transporta dans leur chambre. Il donna l'ordre à sa compagnie d'apparaître directement au château.

Il plaqua Ichigo sur son lit et il le caressa doucement le long de son sexe. Ichigo ne ferma pas les yeux et Aizen sut qu'il devrait y aller à fond pour se faire pardonner. Il enleva la chemise d'Ichigo aussi et il baisa doucement le ventre de son amant. Il laissa sa langue passer autour de ce nombril et il retira sa tête.

Ichigo fit une moue qui lui montra très clairement qu'il n'était pas ravi de voir Aizen arrêter sa petite activité.

- Continuez...

Aizen sourit doucement et il observa Ichigo à la dérobée. Ichigo appréciait ce moment entre eux même s'il n'était pas encore satisfait. Aizen descendit donc encore plus bas et Ichigo sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur son sexe. Il frissonna légèrement quand il sut ce que son amant voulait faire pour le faire craquer.

Mais Aizen prit le sexe d'Ichigo en main et le pressa doucement entre ses mains expertes. Ichigo sentit les caresses d'Aizen sur son sexe et il sur qu'Aizen faisait tout pour lui plaire. Et il sentait peu à peu le plaisir prendre son corps et son corps appartenait déjà à un autre. Il se sentait prisonnier et il voulait rester dans cette prison.

Il se laissa bercer par les caresses et les baisers langoureux d'Aizen sur sa peau et il ferma doucement les yeux. Leur dispute était encore toute fraîche mais Ichigo se dit qu'il devait peut-être laisser Aizen prendre le contrôle. Ichigo savait qu'Aizen avait eu raison d'agir comme ça mais il lui en voulait encore pour l'avoir soupçonné.

- N'ai-je pas été fidèle?

Aizen leva sa tête surpris par ces mots. Il arrêta aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire et regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux. Il prit sa main et il la baisa avec amour. Il ferait tout pour effacer cet épisode.

- Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas du. J'aurais du te faire confiance... Pardon... Pardon...

Sur ce Ichigo se leva doucement et il montra toute sa reconnaissance. Il passa un bras autour de la nuque d'Aizen et il lui baisa doucement les lèvres. Aizen entoura de ses bras Ichigo et il le serra tout contre lui, sa propre tête contre l'épaule d'Ichigo.

Ichigo vit qu'Aizen aurait voulu se mettre à genoux s'il l'avait pu mais au final il aimait qu'Aizen lui montre tous ses regrets de cette façon. Il pouvait presque effleurer l'âme d'Aizen de ses doigts et il pouvait presque voir l'amertume qui y baignait.

Et comme en réponse à ses désirs, Aizen ploya le genou devant lui et lui prit la main avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre. Il effleura la main de ses lèvres et Ichigo ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi humain qu'à présent.

Il sentit que son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte des efforts que fournissaient Aizen pour le protéger, le soigner et l'accompagner. Même si Aizen était vraiment monstrueux par moments, et il l'admettait de lui-même, il avait cette attitude avec lui et seulement lui qui faisait chavirer toutes ses pensées.

Ichigo prit les cheveux d'Aizen dans ses mains et Aizen se releva quand il sentit cette douce pression sur sa tête. Le brun plongea ses yeux dans ceux du roux et il put constater avec soulagement que le roux lui avait pardonné son erreur précédente.

Il l'eût pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit pour qu'Ichigo comprenne les émotions qui faisaient vibrer ses yeux comme jamais. Aizen était tout bonnement magnifique et Ichigo força Aizen à baisser son menton. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Aizen laissa le plus jeune mener la valse de leurs langues et Ichigo prit quelques initiatives avec les lèvres d'Aizen. Ils les mordilla prestement et les pinça avec douceur. Il suça chacune des lèvres avec gourmandise ce qu'Aizen apprécia vraiment beaucoup. Ca lui envoyait des picotements tout le long de son corps.

Ils se séparèrent avec douceur et se regardèrent. Ils s'étaient compris.

XOXOX

Ichigo sentit le corps chaud d'Aizen contre le sien et il caressa ses longs cheveux, s'étonnant encore une fois de leur douceur. Il posa sa tête juste à côté de celle de son compagnon et il posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Et il se leva avec douceur, il ne voulait pas le réveiller puis il prit ses vêtements.

Ichigo sortit ensuite en douceur de la chambre de son compagnon, plongé dans un profond sommeil, ne se réveilla pas quand Ichigo ferma la porte derrière lui. Le roux sourit et il grava cette image dans sa tête, Aizen était magnifique sous les rayons de la lune.

Il admettait qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour lui même s'il avait tué ses parents. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre possession de son corps presque chaque nuit. Il sentait encore les effets de leur activité précédente dans son corps, il s'était réchauffé au contact des mains puissantes dAizen et de ses pénétrations.

Mais Ichigo préféra garder cette partie pour lui, c'était beaucoup intime pour être partagé même s'il gardait tout ça en lui. Il prit donc le chemin de la sortie du château et il s'enveloppa de sa cape noire, il avait faim – très faim. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi attiré par les Humains ces derniers temps, c'était comme si ses instincts ne lui permettaient plus de penser correctement.

Il avait tenté de résister mais rien de ce qu'il avait tenté n'avait marché, il aurait voulu qu'Aizen le libère de cette faim qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours. Ou bien c'était le résultat de sa colère vis-à-vis de cette Riruka qui aurait adorée l'avoir dans son lit.

En tous cas, depuis cet événement, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que du sang humain comme si son cœur avait accepté enfin sa condition de Vampire...

XOXOX

Il arriva au village et il toqua à la première porte qu'il rencontra sur sa route, une femme lui ouvrit et l'invita à rentrer. Il lui sourit avec douceur et il la remercia humblement. La femme lui demanda de s'asseoir avec sa famille nombreuse, elle avait plus de neuf enfants. Mais Ichigo se rappela que seuls les Seigneurs avaient peu d'enfants pour conserver la fortune familiale et il comprenait que les paysans devaient souffrir chaque jour.

- Mon Seigneur, veuillez me pardonner, je n'ai préparé que de la soupe...

La femme semblait vraiment désolé mais Ichigo ne l'était pas du tout et il afficha un air hautain ce qui affola la femme. Elle pensait avoir gravement offensé le Seigneur et elle savait que ce jeune homme était un des Conseillers de son propre Seigneur. Même si leurs Seigneurs avaient une drôle de réputation, elle les respectait.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser et je...

Mais Ichigo la fit taire d'un regard et la femme déglutit difficilement. Elle se prosterna profondément devant Ichigo et elle implora son pardon mais Ichigo trouvait que cette position était plus que grotesque. Il préférait quand on le regardait bien en face et avec beaucoup de force, il n'avait que faire des faibles.

- Je ne mange pas de soupe.

La femme frissonna au ton employé par Ichigo et elle se tut immédiatement. Elle laissa cependant ses genoux par-terre malgré les désirs et les ordres de son Seigneur, elle lui devait respect. Elle avait appris pendant des années au contact de son père, que les Seigneurs devaient être respectés, surtout ceux de leur contrée car ils étaient vraiment cruels.

- Approche-toi... Femme, ordonna Ichigo. Et appelle tous tes enfants ici. Je veux les vois.

La femme sortit de sa torpeur et elle bondit littéralement sur ses pieds pour appeler ses enfants à elle. Ses enfants, bien éduqués, la rejoignirent peu après, ils avaient appris à craindre eux aussi les Seigneurs de leur contrée et le jeune homme ici présent en faisait partie.

- Bien...

Et Ichigo se tourna vers la femme qui sa courba devant lui à nouveau mais Ichigo la força grâce à ses pouvoirs à se tenir droite. La femme sentit que son corps ne lui obéissait plus du tout et elle prit peur et la peur excitait les Vampires.

Ichigo se dressa devant elle et elle tenta de fuir l'homme devant elle mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était retenue par une force invisible et elle sut aussitôt que cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Elle aurait voulu lui griffer le visage mais elle n'y serait pas parvenue. Elle avait entendu parler des démons et elle savait d'instinct qu'Ichigo faisait partie de ces démons.

- Non!

Mais trop tard, elle sentit une vague de froid l'envahir et elle sentit que son corps était mené malgré elle vers Ichigo. Elle vit que ses enfants avaient commencé à frapper Ichigo mais ils ne parvinrent qu'à le mettre en colère. Et il ne fallait absolument pas réveiller la colère d'un Vampire au risque de perdre sa vie.

XOXOX

Kaname prit le chemin de la chambre de son Seigneur, il avait de tristes nouvelles à annoncer à son Seigneur. Il savait que son Seigneur s'inquiéterait tout de suite pour son jeune protégé mais il devait lui expliquer la situation avant que tout dégénère.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'assit doucement à côté de son Seigneur endormi et il posa une main sur son épaule. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu nu et il envia bien malgré lui son Prince.

Mais il se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé jalouser son Prince, il ne le devait absolument pas. Il aimait beaucoup Ichigo et le voir aux côtés de son Seigneur le ravissait toujours. Il était content que son Seigneur l'ait enfin trouvé et qu'il le gardât auprès de lui et Kaname pensait qu'ils formaient un très beau couple.

Aizen se roula légèrement sur le côté quand il sentit le contact de la main froide de Kaname sur son épaule. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il fut surpris de ne pas voir Ichigo dormir paisiblement à côté de lui. Il aimait beaucoup voir Ichigo les yeux fermé, il était tellement adorable dans cette position et il savait qu'il était prêt à faire tout pour lui.

- Kaname?

Kaname parut désolé de réveiller son Seigneur surtout si c'était pour annoncer une aussi mauvaise nouvelle. De plus, Kaname savait que si son Seigneur entendait dire que son jeune protégé faisait des siennes et qu'il était en danger, il se précipiterait à son secours. Et après, il se ferait du soucis pour Ichigo parce qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous réveiller, Mon Seigneur, mais j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Aizen demanda à Kaname de continuer sur sa lancée puisque Kaname ne le réveillait jamais en pleine nuit pour des raisons bénignes. Il ne fronçait jamais autant les sourcils par ailleurs, ce devait vraiment être sérieux.

- Continue, je te prie.

Kaname savait que son Maître allait réagir vraiment très vivement suite à son annonce et qu'il se précipiterait au secours de son amant. Il inspira un grand coup avant de pouvoir continuer et il sentit que son corps tremblait beaucoup, la pression pesait sur ses épaules après tout.

- Ichigo est parti au beau milieu de la nuit, mon compagnon, de retour d'une nuit de chasse a senti l'odeur de votre compagnon. Il s'est demandé ce qu'il se passait et l'a suivi. Il a vu que votre compagnon provoquait un massacre au village voisin. Il m'a aussitôt prévenu, il tente de le raisonner mais il faut que vous interveniez, Mon Seigneur.

Aizen sauta hors du lit et Kaname sortit de la chambre de son Seigneur pendant qu'il s'habillait. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ce corps ne mais il ne devait plus le regarder par respect pour Ichigo et pour Gin. De toutes façons, Aizen ne l'avait gardé que peu de temps tout comme Gin, il avait été des aventures passagères jusqu'à ce que leur Seigneur trouvât un compagnon à son goût.

XOXOX

Ichigo sentait le sang coulé sur sa nuque et il savourait son goût avec gourmandise. Il attrapa quelques gouttes du merveilleux liquide et il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il lécha ses doigts avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

- Attrapez-le! cria un homme avec une fourche entre ses mains.

Puis d'autres vinrent en renfort avec d'autres outils agricoles mais Ichigo s'en fichait royalement du moment qu'ils ne visaient pas son cœur. Mais certains quand même et dans ces cas-là, il disparaissait et réapparaissait derrière l'homme et le tuait.

- Monstre!

Et d'autres prenaient la place inlassablement sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue et sans se douter qu'il fallait peut-être trouver un autre moyen pour pouvoir venir à bout de cette créature sortie tout droit de l'enfer. Ses yeux jaunes faisaient peur à plus d'un villageois qui ne voyaient plus rien d'humain dans l'être en face d'eux.

Les villageois n'arrivaient pas à croire que leurs Seigneurs avaient pu abriter une telle créature au sein même de leur château. Ils savaient que des choses bizarres se passaient à l'intérieur de leurs murs mais qu'ils osent faire appel à un tel être? Ils méritaient qu'on les envoie au bûcher et tout de suite. Ils voulaient organiser une chasse mais les circonstances faisaient qu'ils devaient s'occuper du monstre eux-mêmes.

S'ils avaient su ils auraient demandé de l'aide au prêtre du village mais ce dernier était mort avant même d'avoir pu prononcer la moindre parole même rassurante. Le monstre l'avait abattu sans la moindre once de pitié et il semblait aux villageois que la créature était devenue plus forte grâce au sang du prêtre.

- Coupez-lui la tête!

Mais Ichigo détruisait inlassablement tous ceux qui osaient le défier et le mettre en danger. Du coup, la liste de ses adversaires diminuait de plus en plus mais les villageois inventaient des tactiques de plus en plus inventives et audacieuses pour venir à bout de ce monstre qu'était Ichigo.

Ichigo faillit avoir la tête tranchée à plusieurs reprises et il dut se montrer de plus en plus prudent. Même si ses proies étaient humaines, elles n'en restaient pas moins dangereuses. Par ailleurs, il avait entendu parler au contact d'Aizen d'Humains dénués de tout pouvoir qui avaient réussis ensemble à détruire un Vampire.

_Soyons prudents on ne sait jamais_, pensa Ichigo.

Même s'il avait oublié toute notion de prudence depuis longtemps.

XOXOX

Aizen faisait galoper son cheval à toute allure, il voulait sauver Ichigo de sa propre folie. Kaname avait dit que son jeune protégé avait perdu tout contrôle de ses instincts et Aizen se demandait si cette perte de contrôle provenait du déni continuel d'Ichigo. Il avait entendu dire que certains Vampires qui reniaient leur propre nature perdaient la raison au bout d'un moment et il craignait qu'Ichigo était sur le point de faire partie de ce groupe. Ce serait une honte pour son propre compagnon mais il ferait tout pour dire qu'il avait tenté de ramener cette pauvre créature sur le droit chemin.

_Ichigo, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais écouté?_ pensa amèrement Aizen.

Il sentait qu'Ichigo prenait de plus en plus plaisir à tout détruire sur son passage et qu'il prenait trop confiance en lui. Cette trop grande confiance en lui pouvait aussi mener à sa perte, beaucoup de Vampires s'étaient laissé avoir par des Humains en bande. Mais il ne permettrait pas la mort d'Ichigo et il se promit que s'il venait à le perdre, il ferait tout pour anéantir ce village. Cependant la perte du village signifiait aussi une perte considérable de nourriture.

Il sentit que Gin était aux côtés d'Ichigo et qu'il tuait tout Humain qui s'approchait de trop près d'Ichigo avec une arme un peu trop dangereuse à son goût. Il remercierait Gin de prendre soin d'Ichigo plus tard et il ferait en sorte qu'Ichigo n'oubliât pas que Gin était aussi là pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Gin, je te dois une fière chandell_e, songea Aizen.

Et il remercia aussi Kaname dans un coin de sa tête, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans la vigilance constante de ses deux Conseillers. Il avait eu la chance incroyable de pouvoir les avoir dans son clan, il savait que les autres Chefs de Clan le jalousaient pour ça aussi.

Il sourit narquoisement, les Chefs de Clan pensaient également sérieusement que ses deux Conseillers se disputaient constamment, même les membres de son propre Clan le croyaient. Mais ils se trompaient tous. Gin et Kaname formaient la meilleure équipe qui soit.

XOXOX

Ichigo sentit qu'une présence familière se rapprochait peu à peu mais il ne le la reconnut pas tout de suite. Il ne le voulait même pas, il était ravi de pouvoir boire du sang de tout son saoul. Il avait attendu trop longtemps...

Quelqu'un cria son nom mais il ignore superbement cet appel, il trouvait même cet appel vraiment contraignant. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer cette personne qui l'appelait désespérément, le désespoir était ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Il continua sur sa lancée et il tua malgré ses appels franchement dérangeants la jeune fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il jeta le corps sur le chemin boueux et il se tourna vers sa prochaine victime. Cette victime portait aussi une fourche pour se défendre contre cet agresseur.

- Ichigo, ça suffit!

Cette voix, il la connaissait mais il ne voulait toujours pas l'écouter, il se tint prêt à attaquer cet opportun. Cet opportun avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges flamboyants. Il sortit ses crocs et se jeta sur cet homme sans se soucier de son identité.

L'homme parut surpris et même déçu, il ne tenta pas de se défendre au début, pris par surprise et pourtant l'homme se débattit quand même. Ichigo resserra sa prise et l'homme le projeta contre un mur avec une force hors du commun. Ichigo fut sonné pendant un moment mais il se reprit aussitôt et il se jeta derechef sur son adversaire.

Son adversaire esquiva son attaque avec une rapidité déconcertante et Ichigo se secoua la tête violemment. Il se tourna ensuite vivement vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns et sauta sur sa gorge. Le brun lui prit la tête entre les mains et il lui intima de se calmer.

Ichigo sentait une pression incroyable sur son esprit et une colère immense provenant de l'autre homme. Il semblait que l'homme en face de lui était vraiment déçu par son comportement et le brun le gifla avec force.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo réalisé pleinement à qui il avait affaire et il prit peur quand il vit qu'il se battait d'égal à égal contre con propre compagnon. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit le regard glacial que lui lançait Sôsuke.

- Toi, tu rentres avec moi au château. Je ne veux pas de discussion.

Et Aizen lui donna un coup derrière la tête et il fit oublier les événements de la nuit aux villageois. Il fit appel aux chevaliers et aux médecins des châteaux voisins qui partirent sur-le-champ. Aizen se détourna du carnage qu'avait laissé son propre compagnon derrière lui et il ressentit une grande fatigue et une déception prendre possession de son esprit.

Il posa son paquet sur son cheval noir et il se mit en scelle en se demandant pourquoi Ichigo n l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu. Peut-être que sous le coup de la soif il n'avait pas vu qu'il se battait contre lui et peut-être que dans ce cas il devrait lui apprendre à contrôler sa soif. Contrôler sa soif était une étape importante dans la vie d'un Vampire, c'était à ce moment-là que le Vampire apprenait à ne pas tuer trop d'Humains par gourmandise. Il fallait quand même respecter la vie humains même si les Humains étaient leurs proies.

_Enfin bref_... soupira Aizen.

Il prit le chemin du château au triple galop pour pouvoir guérir au plus vite son jeune compagnon.

Gin rentra lui aussi au château pour continuer ses activités de la nuit avec Kaname ce que ce dernier accepta avec le plus grand plaisir.

XOXOX

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Aizen depuis dix ans et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir bu beaucoup de sang et il se rappela aussi avec horreur de l'expression horrifiée de la femme qu'il avait assassinée. Il se rappela aussi des enfants qu'il avait tués sans la moindre once de pitié et de tous les villageois morts sous ses crocs.

Il s'assit et se tint le visage entre ses main honteusement et il se gifla mentalement pour avoir perdu le contrôle sur lui-même de cette façon. Il regrettait d'avoir quitté le lit de son compagnon alors qu'il aurait pu lui parler de sa soif nouvelle pour les Humains.

- C'est ce que tu aurais du effectivement faire, pas te lancer tête baissée pour détruire le premier village sur ta route.

La voix d'Aizen avait claqué comme un fouet et Ichigo sursauta violemment à cause du ton employé par son Créateur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça auparavant et il savait qu'il se ferait gronder pendant les minutes suivantes. Il ne voulait pas regarder Aizen droit dans les yeux mais une pression sur son menton le força à le regarder en face. Il dut accepter cette pression sans broncher et il trouvait cette position humiliante.

- Tu veux un traitement de faveur après tes idioties de la semaine dernière? Ichigo, tu ne mérites même pas que je te laisse dans mon lit après ce que tu as fait. J'étais très tenté de te mettre aux fers pendant un mois pour te faire passer l'envie de tuer tout un village entier. Il faut que tu apprennes qu'on ne peut pas massacrer comme ça en toute impunité un village et ses habitants chez les Vampires.

Ichigo aurait voulu répliqué que c'était exactement ce qu'Aizen avait fait le jour où il avait tué ses propres parents mais il préféra se taire sous le regard froid d'Aizen. Ichigo dut le laisser continuer sans qu'il l'interrompît et c'était un exercice particulièrement difficile.

- De plus, anéantir un village entier même sous l'effet de la colère n'est pas judicieux dans le sens où notre survie dépend entièrement du nombre d'Humain présent dans le monde. Et si ce nombre venait à décroître de façon brutale, nous serions obligés de prendre une nourriture humaine ce qui nous détruirait à petit feu.

«Ensuite, quand on connaît les codes des vampires comme toi, on sait que lorsqu'on tente de massacrer tout un village par faim, on risque de mettre en péril la survie d'un Clan entier de Vampires. J'espère que tu sais que j'ai risqué très gros pour te sortir de ce pétrin. Non seulement ma vie mais aussi celle de ceux que j'ai juré de garder sous ma protection comme la tienne je te le rappelle.

«Et enfin, quand on ne sait pas reconnaître son propre créateur même sous l'effet de la soif, on ne mérite même plus de sortir du château. Tu as réalisé à la dernière minute que tu as failli me tuer ce qui aurait détruit ma vie et une partie de ta santé mentale. Détruire une âme-soeur anéantit une part de l'autre âme-soeur, sache ceci.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement et il dut soutenir le regard peu amical que lui lançait Aizen, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du évoquer ses soucis à Aizen avant d'agir. Qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait agir seul.

- Oui, tu aurais du réfléchir et je te conseille vivement si tu vois ce que je veux dire de consulter Kaname pour apprendre à contrôler ta soif. Et je conseille aussi de boire du sang humain quand je te demande de le faire. Je ne veux plus voir d'autres situations comme celles-ci à l'avenir.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et il affronta à nouveau le regard froid d'Aizen. Il hocha de la tête pour marquer son approbation. Désormais, il écouterait les conseils d'Aizen avec plus d'attention et il devrait certainement mieux accepter son état de Vampire s'il ne voulait pas que son compagnon le tuât. Et il voulait rester avec Aizen même s'il avait tué ses parents, il aimait quand même le vieux Vampire.

- Je vois que tu as pris ta décision, Ichigo et que tu es prêt à faire quelques efforts.

XOXOX

A ce moment-là, un visiteur attendait devant le pont-levis du château d'Aizen et Gin lui ouvrit avec prudence cependant, il ne savait à qui il avait affaire. Il écouta avec patience et prudence le visiteur et il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur quand il sut qui envoyait cet émissaire. Il demanda au visiteur d'attendre dans la court du château pendant que Gin prévenait son Seigneur.

Gin monta les marches du château quatre à quatre et il rencontra les regards incompréhensifs des Vampires inférieurs de son Clan. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi leur Seigneur était tout agité et ils se dirent que ce devait être pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Gin parvint enfin à la porte des appartements privés d'Aizen et il tenta de reprendre une attitude calme et posée mais sans grand succès. C'était difficile de reprendre confiance en soi quand un visiteur d'une telle importance exigeait de voir instamment le Seigneur du château. Il se dit aussi que la visite de cet homme avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé avec Ichigo la semaine précédente.

_Pourvu que ça se passe bien_... pensa-t-il.

Mais il doutait fort que ça se passe bien justement, l'être qui envoyait ce messager était vraiment très puissant et il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Et même Aizen n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir lutter contre lui.

- Entre, Gin.

Aizen avait deviné que Gin avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour lui demander de rentrer sans frapper. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de frapper pour prouver qu'ils voulaient entrer, les contacts par la pensée suffisaient. C'était par pure politesse et par pur respect qu'on toquait à la porte. Cette manie venait de leur ancienne vie humaine et les Vampires avaient malgré tout garder ce réflexe.

- Mon Seigneur, un émissaire de votre créateur demande à vous voir immédiatement. Et il veut que cet entretien se passe en la présence de votre protégé.

Aizen parut sincèrement surpris par cette demande et Gin voyait aussi une légère peur dans ses yeux. Aizen n'avait pas peur d'habitude mis la seule mention de son créateur le mettait dans un état assez alarmant.

- Très bien, fais-le entrer et demande à Kaname de m'envoyer aussi Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que va demander l'émissaire à Aizen? Avez-vous des idées? Avez-vous aimé le chapitre?<strong>

**Faites-le moi savoir grâce à une Review. :)**

**A bientôt. :) **


	5. Chapitre IV: Une Décison à Prendre

Pardon pour la longue absence, j'ai été prise par les cours et un emploi du temps assez strict. Du coup je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite de cette fanfiction. Une fois de plus je vous remercie pour votre patience.

Vos reviews, vos favoris et vos mises en alertes m'ont beaucoup plu !

**Tite Kubo** est le seul propriétaire des personnages que j'utilise ici. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction et je ne fais que partager l'amour que j'éprouve pour ces personnages.

**Avertissements** : Violence surtout.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV : Une Décision lourde de Conséquences<strong>

Aizen attendit patiemment son jeune compagnon et ses deux fidèles conseillers. Il était sur le qui-vive depuis que le messager était venu frapper à la porte de son château. Il avait l'impression que ce messager était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles auquel cas il faudrait y faire face et agir au plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème pour lui, c'était avant tout la venue de ce messager. Il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié les visites de son créateur, alors voir un de ses messagers devant lui lui faisait monter les épices à son nez.

-Aizen, vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda timidement Ichigo.

Aizen sourit chaleureusement à son jeune compagnon qui ne savait visiblement de quoi il en retournait, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il se posait des questions sur la venue de cet opportun. Mais il savait que les réponses à ses questions ne tardaient jamais. Soit ils les arrachaient brutalement soit il manipulait habilement son auditoire dans le but de les obtenir très rapidement. Aizen utiliserait cette seconde tactique qui provoquerait certainement moins de dommages à son clan dans la présente situation.

-Oui, prends place, jeune homme.

Le messager jeta un coup d'œil au jeune vampire et se demandait en quoi il représentait une menace. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si bien dangereux mais il était là pour délivrer un message, pas pour tergiverser sur les ordres qu'on lui avait donné.

-Je vous écoute, il me semble que mon créateur me présente une requête.

Le messager ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne répondait pas directement à Aizen, il en prendrait pour son grade. Il avait déjà été renvoyé sur-le-champ une fois et il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience. Il prit son rouleau de parchemin et lut ce qu'il contenait.

_Créé,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre dans le but de t'avertir de certaines dérives récente de ton clan. Aussi je t'adresse cette présente lettre dans le but de t'informer des décisions que j'ai prises pour gérer ton clan. J'ai constaté ton laxisme au cours de la présente affaire et je prends donc la liberté d'intervenir une fois de plus dans tes propres affaires. _

_J'ai eu vent de la création d'un jeune vampire au sein de ton clan voici quelques années déjà. Tu aurais du en informer le conseil des vampires et moi par la même occasion. Un Créé se doit toujours de respecter son propre Créateur. Et il semble que tu aies oublié cette règle que je me dois une fois de plus te rappeler. _

_Il serait fort dommage pour le bon fonctionnement de ton propre clan que je doive constamment te rappeler quelles sont les règles en vigueur. Aussi je dois te rappeler cette règle vitale pour l'ensemble de la communauté des vampires : l'impératif de la sécurité et de la bonne santé des vampires. _

_J'ai en effet bien entendu parlé de la mauvaise conduite de ton jeune protégé. Il serait venu dans sa faim à anéantir les habitants d'un village proche de ton propre domaine. Il est donc de mon devoir de t'informer de la règle d'or qui doit être appliquée dans ce genre de cas. Tu la connais et ne sois pas surpris de ma demande présente. _

_La règle étant bien sûr la destruction du jeune vampire ou de la destruction du clan dans le cas de refus. Je serais dans le regret le plus profond s'il s'avérait que je sois dans l'obligation d'appliquer le second cas. Je porte beaucoup d'intérêt à ton clan et la communauté des vampires serait attristée de la perte d'une communauté aussi puissante. _

_Je te fais donc part de mon conseil le plus avisé pour ce cas, ton jeune créé doit être détruit dans les plus brefs délais. Je viendrai m'assurer que la destruction a bien été menée. _

_Ton Créateur._

Aizen sentait que ses mains avaient détruit une partie des bras de son fauteuil. Il desserra légèrement sa poigne pour se détendre au mieux. Il avait senti sa colère monter en lui pendant que le messager lisait sa lettre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son propre créateur pouvait lui demander une chose pareille.

Non seulement son créateur osait lui ordonner la destruction de son âme-sœur mais en plus, il osait menacer son clan tout entier. Son créateur montrait une fois de plus sa capacité à l'énerver superbement et à se mêler des affaires d'autrui. En parlant d'affaires, il avait déjà discuté de la destruction de ce village avec Ichigo et il avait bien vu que son jeune protégé avait compris la leçon. Il avait été dur avec lui mais il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne quel était le but premier des consignes de sécurité.

De plus, son créateur voulait utiliser son pouvoir afin de le détruire lui. Son créateur et lui ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus et leurs disputes étaient légendaires parmi les vampires. Personne n'osait vraiment intervenir quand les deux hommes se disputaient lors des réunions des chefs de clan.

-Maître Aizen ? osa Ichigo.

La voix d'Ichigo le fit pratiquement sursauter de son siège. Il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Ichigo dans la pièce.

-Ichigo, vous ne devriez même pas parler en la présence de cet individu. Je vous demande de vous taire immédiatement, je ne vous ai pas donné le droit de parole. Juste le droit de présence.

Ichigo n'apprécia pas beaucoup qu'Aizen lui parlât sur ce ton mais il dut se taire pour éviter de montrer son agacement et aggraver son cas. Apparemment Aizen serait obligé de le détruire en fin de compte et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon approuvait visiblement le point de vue de son créateur.

Et pourtant il avait très bien vu les signes de colère apparaître progressivement sur son visage et la crispation de son corps. Aussi il fit semblant de jouer le jeu même si en privé, il n'hésiterait pas à laisser éclater sa colère et son sentiment d'injustice.

Certes, il avait détruit des vies, certes il avait failli faire découvrir l'existence de vampires aux yeux des paysans qui vivaient près d'eux, mais il ne recommencerait plus. Il avait parfaitement compris que s'il continuait, il serait expulsé du clan, voire détruit. Mais il était trop attaché au clan pour refaire la même erreur, à savoir perdre tout contrôle sur sa soif.

-Bien, Maître.

Aizen hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur même s'il bouillait de colère. Sa capacité à jouer dans ce genre de situation le rendait dangereux, imprévisible même. Le messager savait pertinemment que le calme apparent d'Aizen cachait une machine froide et calculatrice et qu'il fallait être fou pour le défier.

-Maître Aizen ? demanda le messager.

-Parlez.

-Je dois vous faire part de la visite de votre Créateur dans une semaine. Il viendra s'assurer que la tâche qu'il vous a donnée a bel et bien été exécutée.

Aizen fusilla le messager du regard qui regrettait déjà sa visite. Mais il se leva et assura que ce que lui ordonnait son créateur serait fait dans les plus brefs délais.

-Qu'il soit sans crainte.

-Vous avez bien évolué, Maître Aizen, constata le messager.

Et il quitta le château sans plus tarder.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo tremblait de rage et de colère. Il venait d'être trahi sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son Seigneur acceptait sa propre destruction ! En plus, il partageait sa couche avec lui et lui faisait l'amour. Non, il ne voulait plus faire partie de ce clan et il ne manquerait pas d'en faire part à Aizen.

Il sentit ses griffes de vampire pousser à ses mains. Il brandit son poing et Aizen arrêta à temps son élan. Il le força à baisser sa garde avec une douceur plutôt surprenante. Il lui baisa également le dos de sa main pour s'assurer de son calme.

-Ne me touche même pas !

Aizen parut blessé par cette remarque et il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux donner quelques explications à son jeune protégé. Il ne voulait pas que son château tombe en ruines de façon précipitée du tout. Il tenait à son clan et à Ichigo plus particulièrement.

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer, jeune homme.

Ichigo n'apprécia pas son commentaire du tout et le lui fit comprendre en essayant de se libérer de la poigne d'Aizen. Il sentait que son bras tremblait sous la force de son compagnon et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il serait tenu en joue par cette force.

-M'expliquer quoi ? La trahison ?

Ah ! C'était pour ça qu'Ichigo voulait le tuer ? Bon il semblerait qu'il lui expliquât au plus vite ce qu'il avait en tête. Il baissa le bras d'Ichigo et le caressa de telle façon à ce que les muscles d'Ichigo se détendent malgré eux.

-T'expliquer mon plan. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais pris une telle décision auparavant. C'est un cas nouveau pour moi.

Ichigo n'aima pas ce commentaire et faillit crever un œil à son compagnon. Ce dernier se dit qu'il fallait mieux imposer une camisole de force plutôt que d'essuyer des tentatives d'assassinats. Il caressa le torse de son compagnon qui se retrouva privé d'une partie de ses mouvements. Ichigo prit peur : et si Aizen avait finalement décidé de le tuer ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir et il était beaucoup plus faible que son compagnon.

-Depuis quand ai-je jamais eu la volonté de te tuer ?

La voix d'Aizen était tellement suave qu'Ichigo ne résista pas à la séduction de son compagnon. La voix d'Aizen était potentiellement dangereuse pour beaucoup de gens qui se retrouvaient dans ses filets. Il ne pouvait même pas résister. Les mains de son Seigneur caressaient son torse et sa langue léchait langoureusement sa nuque.

-Dis-moi, quelle est ma priorité ? Réponds Ichigo. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

Ichigo se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant qui lui passa les mains dans son dos. Il était enfin calmé et sentir la présence d'Aizen lui parut plus chaleureuse. Il était toujours méfiant mais il préférait laisser le bénéfice du doute à Aizen.

-Jamais… répondit Ichigo presque malgré lui.

Mais il le repoussa quand même : il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Aizen le charmait pour mieux le tuer, c'était ça ?

-Ichigo, laisse-moi faire !

Aizen avait-il lu dans ses pensées, comme il le faisait d'habitude dans ce genre de situation ? Il prit une dague posée sur le bureau prêt à défendre sa vie coute que coute.

-Ichigo, vas-tu me tuer ?

La voix d'Aizen était pleine de confusion et de tristesse. Le Seigneur avait l'impression de se retrouver dix ans en arrière quand il avait tué les parents d'Ichigo pour mieux l'avoir. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'une telle situation se reproduisît mais c'était visiblement le cas. Ichigo entendit la détresse dans la voix de son compagnon et arrêta aussitôt son geste. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait plaqué Aizen contre con propre bureau et que la dague qu'il tenait en main était pointée droit sur le cœur d'Aizen.

-Que ? put à peine prononcer Ichigo. Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Ichigo… murmura Aizen. Relâche-moi.

Et Ichigo recula et tituba. Il tomba sur une chaise non loin de lui et sentit les larmes pointer à ses yeux. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur sa rage, sur ses sentiments et son corps. Il n'aurait pas du et pourtant il l'avait fait. Deux bras l'étreignirent et il se sentit sain et sauf pour le moment. Mais la missive que le messager leur avait lue leur revenait subitement en tête.

-Et toi, vas-tu me détruire ? se lamenta Ichigo.

Aizen sourit sur l'épaule de son jeune vampire et il se détacha doucement de leur étreinte. Il prit dans ses mains le visage d'Ichigo et lui baisa les lèvres.

-Me crois-tu assez sot pour obéir aveuglément aux ordres de mon propre Créateur ? Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi, ni sur mon Clan depuis des lustres. Alors je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça changerait maintenant. Ichigo, je vaux mille fois mieux que ça.

Ichigo dévisagea son compagnon avec incertitude et étonnement. Aizen avait défié par le passé son propre Créateur ? Il n'aurait pas cru possible qu'un Vampire osât faire une telle chose. Pour lui, respecter et craindre son Créateur entrait dans l'ordre des choses. C'était naturel et pourtant lui-même aimait le provoquer. C'était une sorte de jeu pour lui à présent.

Si l'on exceptait la précédente tentative de meurtre et les quelques dérapages récents, leurs disputes avaient tourné à la plaisanterie plus qu'autre chose. De plus, ils adoraient tous deux les défis en tous genres et se rencontrer était leur plus beau de tous. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et ils aimaient voir qui allait céder en premier.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir résister ?

Aizen sourit et son expression trahissait son envie de défis. Ichigo le vit tel qu'il était vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Un homme avide de pouvoir et qui désirait beaucoup avoir le contrôle sur l'ordre des choses.

-Tu me connais donc si peu que ça ? Je croyais qu'en dix ans de vie commune, tu avais appris à me connaître. Crois-moi, si j'avais eu envie de me mettre à terre devant cette créature, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Mais il ne mérite absolument pas mon respect, je n'ai plus rien en commun avec lui. Il ne fait plus partie de mon monde depuis des siècles.

Ichigo frissonna rien qu'au son de la voix de son compagnon. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet du créateur d'Aizen devant lui. Il préféra changer de sujet.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Aizen lui sourit d'un air carnassier. Ichigo voyait qu'il avait déjà tout prévu et qu'il devrait suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Il déglutit difficilement.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo était sur son cheval et sa séparation avec Aizen le faisait souffrir bien malgré lui. Il n'aimait pas encore certains aspects de son compagnon mais il avait appris à l'apprécier malgré tout. Ne plus le revoir pendant un certain temps provoquait une douleur intense à son cœur. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce messager ne vienne pas avec cette lettre. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Quand Aizen lui avait ordonné de préparer ses affaires au plus vite, il avait d'abord eu du mal à y croire. Mais quand il avait remarqué l'air sérieux d'Aizen, il s'était dit que son compagnon ne plaisantait absolument pas. Il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'à saigner et Aizen avait amoureusement attrapé la goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres.

-Ne te retourne pas, ne regarde pas en arrière. Je reviendrais te chercher lorsque le temps sera venu.

Ichigo avait retenu ces paroles à l'égard d'un livre de théâtre, c'est-à-dire avec beaucoup de respect. Il savait qu'Aizen n'était pas du genre à prononcer ce genre de paroles à la légère. Ils ne se quittaient pas avec gaieté de cœur.

Ils avaient annoncé qu'ils ne devaient plus se revoir avant un certain laps de temps et seuls Gin et Kaname étaient au courant de raisons réelles du départ si soudain d'Ichigo. Plusieurs vampires de leur clan ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Aizen laissait partir son compagnon si chéri mais ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'exprimer leur opinion à voix haute.

-J'essayerai de ne pas me faire remarquer, d'être discret. Je ne te contacterai pas, répéta Ichigo une dernière fois.

Aizen sourit tristement à son compagnon, il savait qu'Ichigo obéissait à ses ordres seulement en cas de nécessité absolue. Il soupira quand il pensait aux épreuves qui les attendaient tous les deux.

-Ichigo, sois prudent.

La voix d'Aizen n'était plus qu'un murmure et Ichigo percevait la souffrance dans sa voix. Il se pencha légèrement et baisa les lèvres de son amant. Leur baiser fut chaste et empreint de douceur. Puis Ichigo se releva et décida de ne plus jeter un regard à Aizen. Sa décision de partir serait beaucoup plus lourde à supporter.

Il talonna son cheval qui partit au triple-galop. Aizen assista à ce départ et il se sentit seul au monde.

Ichigo quant à lui ressentait cette oppression si caractéristique : il se souvenait encore du temps quand Aizen le voulait à tout prix et quand il avait massacré des dizaines de vies. Tous ceux qui l'avaient chéri étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Il espérait de tout cœur que le clan d'Aizen soit épargné.

Des larmes coulaient à son visage et elles n'exprimaient plus la simple peur mais aussi beaucoup de rage et de tristesse. Il haïssait le créateur d'Aizen pour sa requête et il pleurait sa séparation avec Aizen. Il éprouvait une sensation étrange comme s'il ne verrait plus jamais Aizen.

Mais il chassa cette pensée et reprit espoir. Il devait avoir confiance en son amant, sinon tout serait perdu pour lui et pour le clan. Aizen avait tenu face à des dangers bien pires et il serait très certainement de taille contre son propre créateur.

Ichigo sourit avec tristesse : il savait que lui-même n'avait aucune crainte d'affronter son créateur parce que ce dernier le prenait avec humour et parce qu'il l'aimait. Ichigo croyait que ce genre de confiance lui permettait d'être au-dessus des autres, Aizen ne permettrait jamais qu'un autre le défiât de la sorte. Ce serait culotté mais en plus, ça remettrait toute son autorité en cause. Alors que le compagnon pouvait arguer une dispute de couple comme une autre.

XOXOXOXOX

Le groupe de cavalier s'arrêta près d'un château et attendait que ce dernier ouvrît ses portes pour leur permettre de pénétrer l'enceinte. Ils avaient énormément chevauché aux cours des derniers jours sans jamais réellement prendre le temps de faire une pause. Ils espéraient que les Seigneurs du château les reconnaîtraient aussi.

La femme noire posa le pied sur le sol recouvert de neige et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers la tourelle la plus proche et appela le garde de service ce soir-là.

-Héla ! J'aurai besoin d'assistance et de repos ! Pourriez-vous prévenir les Seigneurs de notre venue ! Je suis la Main Noire et j'entends être servie au plus vite !

Le garde terrorisé par cette femme prit aussitôt le chemin qui menait vers la demeure de ses maitres. Il arriva donc tout essoufflé au bureau des Seigneurs du château. Ces derniers regardèrent leur homme avec curiosité, seule une personne de leur connaissance faisait un tel effet sur cet homme solide.

-Mes Seigneurs… Elle est arrivée !

Les deux Seigneurs sortirent du bureau comme un seul homme et ordonnèrent l'ouverture du pont-levis. La femme noire sourit de toutes ses dents et elle mena sa monture dans la cour du château. Les deux Seigneurs la saluèrent chaleureusement et lui demandèrent de raconter ses dernières aventures.

La femme noire les observa tour à tour, ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis sa dernière visite. L'un avait toujours ses cheveux blancs qu'il nouait élégamment sous la nuque et l'autre arborait toujours sa cape de satin rose autours de ses épaules.

-Ukitake, Kyôraku, quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'écria la femme noire.

Les dénommés serrèrent dans leurs bras chaleureux la femme noire. Leurs cœurs étaient réchauffés malgré la nuit d'hiver à la vue de cette femme.

-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, sourit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

La femme sourit de toutes ses dents et elle regretta l'absence de son défunt mari à ses côtés. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Kisuke soit des leurs pour ces retrouvailles.

-La mort de Kisuke nous a tous affectés, il était le plus avisés de nous tous. Sa disparition est une véritable perte pour nous tous, la consola Kyôraku, l'homme à cape de satin rose.

-Je te remercie pour ces paroles, s'inclina la femme noire.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs jeta un coup d'œil à la troupe de la femme noire. Elle lui paraissait plus importante que d'habitude et il se posait de sérieuses questions sur les activités récentes de Yoruichi.

-Tu amènes avec toi plus d'hommes que nécessaires, que s'est-il passé ?

Yoruichi regarda avec gravité l'homme aux cheveux blancs et elle aurait souhaité discuter de ces faits à l'intérieur du château.

-Le clan d'Aizen a encore frappé. J'ai pris avec moi les survivants d'une de leurs attaques. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de les accueillir ?

Kyôraku posa une main sur l'épaule de Yoruichi et la considéra un moment. Elle paraissait fatiguée et sa colère lui dévorait une partie de ses forces. Son visage était émacié et elle était méconnaissable. Si elle n'avait pas porté sa bague de mariage, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Le fait qu'elle soit une des rares femmes noires à habiter dans le royaume aidait aussi.

-Nous les accueillerons le temps qu'il faudra.

Yoruichi lui sourit gentiment : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle cherchait un abri et elle avait espéré que Kyôraku et Ukitake ne feraient pas trop d'histoires. Depuis la mort de Kisuke, peu de monde était prêt à l'aider et elle se sentait vraiment seule.

-Je viendrai avec toi les prochains temps, lui promit Kyôraku. Tu ne pourchasseras plus seule Aizen.

Yoruichi ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait espéré autant de la part de son ami. De plus, elle avait toujours cru que c'était sa croisade à elle et qu'elle serait la seule qui vengerait Kisuke en tuant Aizen de ses propres mains.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser seule, la nargua Ukitake.

Yoruichi éclata de rire et son rire se fit entendre dans tout le château. Beaucoup se demandèrent qui pouvait posséder une telle voix.

-Et bien mes amis, partons à l'aventure alors !

Elle resta juste une nuit et ils partirent ensemble à l'aube. Les survivants étaient restés au château et avaient été enrôlés comme domestiques. Ils avaient une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Tout était pour le mieux pour eux.

XOXOXOXOX

Un autre groupe s'était arrêté pour la nuit dans une auberge. Leur meneur voulait savourer une dernière fois la bière du tavernier et lui faire honneur. Le tavernier qui avait vu la puissance de l'homme n'avait pas su lui refuser un tel plaisir. De plus, l'homme l'avait débarrassé d'opportuns la veille au soir et avait sauvé sa fille.

-J'espère que votre nuit a été agréable, monsieur, lui demanda aimablement le tavernier.

L'homme en face de lui lui sourit de telle sorte à ce que l'homme ne lui posât plus cette question. On ne posait pas de telles questions à un homme de sa trempe, c'était vu comme une sorte de faiblesse.

-Du calme grand-père, lui intima l'homme.

Et le tavernier déglutit difficilement, il avait déjà rencontré des hommes tout aussi durs avec les autres que lui. Il préféra donc suivre l'ordre que lui donnait l'homme qui lui faisait face et ne plus poser de questions.

-J'ai déjà sauvé ta peau hier, faudrait pas qu'on soit potes, pas vrai ?

Le tavernier hocha de la tête, n'osant plus parler du tout. Il sentait que la sueur perlait à son front et que sa vie serait sur le point de s'achever s'il contrariait cet homme avec un tatouage étrange. Ce tatouage représentait un animal qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. L'animal ressemblait à une sorte de félin mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible. Etre vu comme un faible par ce genre d'homme n'était en général pas très bien pour la réputation bien au contraire.

Mais il lui sembla que l'homme fort ne s'intéressait plus à lui et il avait déjà fermé les yeux. Le tavernier se dit que finalement la nuit avait été trop courte et qu'un voyageur comme lui devrait plus dormir. Mais il ne devait pas poser de questions du tout. Il observa tout simplement. Et ce qu'il vit l'effraya totalement : cet homme souriait comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il devait être à la poursuite de quelque chose.

-Oui… Approche petit… On a des tas de choses à se dire… Viens…

Le tavernier trembla davantage quand il perçut le ton glacé et carnassier de l'homme à son comptoir. De plus, il parlait visiblement à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être ici du tout. Il n'y avait aucun client dans la salle.

L'homme du comptoir se leva et éleva une main puissante comme pour prendre dans sa main quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Des griffes sortirent de ses ongles et le tavernier faillit quitter la salle de son propre établissement. Cet homme était un sorcier et il devait le dénoncer à l'église au plus vite ! Il avait maudit sa taverne ! Plus personne ne viendrait chez lui !

-T'es intéressant… Très intéressant… T'es fort… Je le sens… Un vampire comme toi ne devrait pas se promener tout seul dans la nature.

Et il ouvrit ses yeux bleus comme le turquoise et il éclata d'un rire dément. Il posa un sac rempli d'or sur le comptoir de la petite auberge et sortit.

-Tiens, c'est mon jour de bonté.

Il avait repéré un adversaire à sa taille et il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Rater une telle aubaine serait une grande honte pour lui. Aussi il se hissa sur le rocher le plus haut des environs et hurla :

-VENEZ !

Des hommes ouvrirent leurs yeux ici et là, ils étaient dans des endroits divers. Ils avaient séparés leur groupe en trois : leur chef serait seul dans l'auberge et en deux autres petits groupes. Ils avaient entendu l'appel magique de leur maître, ils devaient au plus vite. Les deux petits se fondirent pour en former un plus grand. Ils étaient à présent cinq à cheval à avancer de front sur la grande route pour aller à la rencontre de leur chef.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques siècles et leur chef était très exigent. Il ne fallait pas le froisser. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté l'ordre des Chasseurs pour le suivre, lui. Il s'était mis à son compte en tant que mercenaire parce qu'il pensait que l'ordre était constitué de faiblards sans intérêt.

Mais il avait repéré une proie prometteuse et il était temps de se mettre en route !

* * *

><p>Qui est ce mystérieux personnage?<p>

**Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été longue (six mois!) qu'il ne faut pas poster de reviews! **

**Donc: reviews please ! **


	6. Chapitre V: Douloureuse Rencontre

**Tite Kubo** est l'unique créateur des personnages que j'utilise ici. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire. Etc.… Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant.

Merci à: **Lovely-chama, AliceGarden, Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, Princesse Serinity et ZabiZarbi** pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent!

**Avertissements** : Un peu de violence. Un lime (sage le lime, vive les nouvelles règles !)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V : Douloureuse Rencontre<strong>

Ichigo continuait sa course en direction du château que lui avait indiqué Aizen, selon lui il devait parcourir le pays pendant une semaine avant d'atteindre son but. Toujours d'après lui, ce château était un endroit sûr et inattaquable et peu de gens connaissaient son existence. Ichigo jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur sa carte et à la boussole qu'il portait autour du cou et vérifia qu'il suivait le bon chemin. Mais ses craintes étaient infondées : Aizen lui avait dit avec exactitude comment se rendre au château.

Il rangea la carte dans un sac accroché à la selle de son cheval et il regarda à nouveau la route. Elle paraissait ne pas se terminer et Ichigo se demandait toujours quand il arriverait à la cachette de Sôsuke. Il sourit presque : ça lui rappelait l'impatience des enfants de son village natal. Mais ce temps était déjà loin et il savait que sa vie était en danger une fois de plus et qu'il fallait aller au plus vite pour échapper au créateur d'Aizen.

Il talonna encore une fois son cheval pour qu'il galopât encore plus vite et il se promit de s'arrêter au village le plus proche pour se restaurer un petit peu. Aizen lui avait fortement déconseillé de prendre la nourriture humaine mais de boire du sang humain. Il lui avait rappelé un certain nombre de fois pourquoi il ne devrait pas manger des légumes et Ichigo commençait à connaître la leçon par cœur.

Ichigo se dit que cette fois peut-être il essaierait de s'abreuver de sang mais il frissonna quand il se rappela des morts qu'il avait provoqué quelques nuits auparavant. Il sentit ses mains se glacer à ce souvenir, il avait perdu tout contrôle et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça se reproduisît. Il avait provoqué déjà assez d'ennuis à son clan et il était inutile d'en ajouter encore plus.

Il se mordit les lèvres et des gouttes de sang perlèrent, il les avala aussitôt. Finalement, le sang n'était peut-être pas aussi repoussant que ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait tenter l'expérience. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Il était très curieux de savoir quel effet il aurait sur son corps. Et il se dit que cette fois-ci, il apprendrait à se maîtriser pour éviter un autre massacre que celui qui l'avait amené à quitter le château.

Fort de sa nouvelle détermination, il galopa encore plus vite sans se soucier du vent et de la nuit. Les vampires n'avaient pas peur de l'un ni de l'autre, ils avaient perdu cette sensibilité depuis longtemps.

Il s'arrêta au centre du village endormi et se dirigea vers l'auberge la plus proche. Il avait flairé l'odeur du sang et il ne voulait pas en perdre une seule miette.

-Tu veux quelque chose mon mignon, lui demanda une femme sensuelle.

Ichigo lui baisa la main…

-Volontiers…

Et il sourit de toutes ses dents, sa proie était toute prête, il lui suffisait juste de l'amadouer un petit peu. La femme en état de transe le suivit sans faire d'histoires dans sa propre chambre à l'étage et elle lui ouvrit la porte sans discuter.

Elle se déshabilla lentement et Ichigo put apprécier le spectacle : les femmes nues étaient toujours très succulentes. Elle jeta ses jupons à terre et elle montra sa poitrine généreuse au jeune vampire. Elle fit quelques pas et elle s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant.

-On joue un peu, mon chéri ?

Elle poussa Ichigo contre le matelas fourré de paille et Ichigo sourit de plaisir. Il amena la jeune femme contre lui et il baisa ses lèvres. Il joua un peu et il repoussa la femme et il la mit dos contre le matelas. Il caressa ses têtons et les baisa avec gourmandise. La femme gémit de plaisir et elle demanda plus.

Ichigo caressa son sexe et elle poussa un profond soupir de plaisir et de désir mêlé. Elle baissa le pantalon de son amant et prit son sexe dur entre ses mains expertes. Elle descendit du lit et commença à le lécher avec plaisir et Ichigo ferma les yeux de pur bonheur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas fait plaisir comme ça.

-Bien… Continue…

Elle prit en bouche son sexe à plusieurs reprises et Ichigo sentait venir l'orgasme. Il gémissait de plus en plus de plaisir et la femme rit entre deux mouvements. Elle adorait faire plaisir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle décida d'arrêter et Ichigo fit la grimace : il aurait voulu qu'elle continuât. Elle était vraiment injuste avec lui.

-Je vais te donner une petite leçon…

Il la força à relever la tête et il lui mordilla le menton. Elle cria de douleur mais personne ne l'entendit en bas. Il la plaqua contre le sol et elle tenta de se débattre mais la force de l'homme était beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que l'homme n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait mais un autre.

-AU SECOURS !

Et Ichigo fondit sur sa nuque et la déchira de toutes ses dents, elle mourut sur le coup. Il put prendre autant de sang qu'il voulait et apaiser sa faim. Quand il n'eut plus faim, il se releva avec satisfaction et admira son œuvre. La femme n'avait plus aucune goutte de sang en elle. Il recula de quelques pas pour se trouver une nouvelle proie mais il se rappela des conseils d'Aizen : ne prendre qu'un seul humain à la fois.

Il hurla de colère : il avait encore si faim !

Des hommes et des femmes dans la salle de l'auberge arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils posèrent leurs verres et montèrent pour voir ce qui ce passait en-haut. Un homme prit son épée et partit le premier, l'aubergiste le suivit avec une fourche…

Ils défoncèrent la porte et virent un jeune homme roux qui souriait de plaisir face au cadavre. L'aubergiste et l'homme à l'épée le chargèrent mais le roux avait eu le temps de disparaître.

XOXOXOXOX

L'aubergiste et l'homme à l'épée redescendirent aussitôt et une petite troupe s'agglutina autour d'eux. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire mais l'aubergiste cria :

-Deux hommes avec nous pour avertir le Seigneur !

Le forgeron du village et son fils se portèrent volontaires et tous les quatre partirent pour appeler le Seigneur. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient faire attention avec le Seigneur, c'était un homme colérique et qui n'aimait pas parler aux gens. Mais quand la situation l'exigeait, il écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ses sujets.

-Espérons qu'ils nous ouvrent tout de suite ! cria le forgeron dans le vent d'hiver.

L'aubergiste posa le pied sur l'étrier de sa jument :

-C'est l'hiver, les gardes vont forcément nous ouvrir !

Et ils partirent tout de suite sans se retourner, les villageois derrière eux pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

La montée de la montagne fut rude et le vent d'hiver n'aidait pas les voyageurs. La neige leur tombait sur les yeux et ils avaient du mal à voir devant eux. Ils avaient froid et leurs pieds étaient glacés. Les chevaux boitaient sous l'effet de l'effort et du froid. Ils se demandaient quand ils arriveraient au sommet.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils furent au bout de leurs peines, ils virent les fenêtres éclairées du château de leu Seigneur. Ils posèrent pied à terre et appelèrent les gardes. Les gardes prévinrent leur Seigneur de l'arrivée de voyageurs et le Seigneur donna l'autorisation aux voyageurs de rentrer chez lui :

-Qu'ils entrent !

Les voyageurs furent ravis de pouvoir se réchauffer et ils purent s'asseoir aux cuisines du château. Ils devaient attendre l'arrivée du Seigneur pendant qu'ils prenaient du bouillon. Ce dernier arriva dans une cape de fourrure rouge et invita les quatre hommes à manger à sa table.

-Allons, ne restez pas ici ! Ma famille serait ravie de vous voir !

Les quatre hommes s'inclinèrent et rejoignirent leur Seigneur à sa table.

-Quel vent vous amène, messieurs ?

L'aubergiste raconta toute l'histoire : comment un étranger était rentré dans son auberge, comment ils avaient entendu du bruit, comment ses compagnons s'étaient précipités pour voir ce qui se passait dans une des chambres et comment ils avaient découvert le corps d'une femme en compagnie de son assassin.

-Décrivez-moi cet homme.

L'homme à l'épée lui décrivit un homme aux cheveux roux, au teint pâle et aux yeux jaunes : une créature du démon. Le Seigneur resta pensif un instant et jeta un coup d'œil à son épouse. Il promena son regard sur les armoiries de sa maison : un arbre doré sur fond bleu et il soupira de colère.

-Vampire !

Les occupants de la salle sursautèrent quand ils entendirent cette voix impérieuse pleine de ressentiment.

-On ne peut pas lutter contre ce démon… Il faut faire appel aux Chasseurs de Vampires.

Sa voix tremblait de rage et de haine, le forgeron devina que leur Seigneur avait déjà eu affaire à ces créatures. Mais il préféra ne pas en demander plus, il ne voulait pas provoquer une colère plus grande encore. Leur Seigneur avait déjà eu la bonté de les accueillir.

-Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider, j'ai déjà fait route avec lui dans le passé.

Ce commentaire piqua la curiosité de son auditoire qui était pendu aux lèvres du Seigneur.

-Quel est le nom de cet homme, demanda le fils du forgeron.

Le Seigneur se tourna vers le jeune homme avec gravité :

-Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques.

Rien que ce nom évoquait la puissance et les occupants de la salle se calmèrent enfin.

Cette nuit, un cavalier prit la route vers l'endroit où avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois ce Grimmjow. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'aller vite, très vite sans se retourner parce que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

XOXOXOXOX

Aizen faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, il était vraiment nerveux pour la première fois depuis de nombreux siècles. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il devrait ressentir cette émotion. Ses mains tremblaient et ses épaules étaient voutées, une attitude qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps.

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Ichigo, il l'avait laissé seul dans la nature comme ça sans lui accorder la moindre escorte. Il se traitait d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail, détail qui avait son importance.

Ichigo n'était pas encore en état de se battre comme un vrai Vampire et c'était ça le vrai problème. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un Chasseur expérimenté quoiqu'avec beaucoup de chance et d'ingéniosité il pourrait s'en sortir.

Il s'arrêta un instant face à la fenêtre et plaqua ses mains sur le rebord pour qu'elles cessent de trembler. Même si ça lui demandait un effort considérable, il devait montrer une image forte de lui face à ses sujets.

Mais c'était impossible, son regard exprimait sa hantise de perdre son jeune amant et ses bras étaient tellement tendus qu'il avait du mal à se calmer. Il pressa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre mais rien n'y faisait.

Aussi, il sursauté violemment quand il entendit des coups à sa porte.

-Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et Aizen dut faire de sérieux efforts pour paraître serein face à Gin. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe : il avait très bien senti la tension de son propre Créateur. Il avança prudemment au centre de la pièce et s'inclina face à son Seigneur. Il préférait montrer une attitude polie et ne pas risquer sa colère.

-Nous avons préparé la salle du trône pour l'arrivée de votre Créateur, mon Seigneur.

Aizen lui jeta à peine un regard et Gin se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de travers mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination après tout. Aizen lui demanda même de continuer d'une voix beaucoup plus brusque que d'habitude.

-Et ensuite ?

Gin déglutit difficilement. Qu'il était difficile de parler avec Aizen quand il était tendu !

-Nous avons fait en sorte que votre créateur ne puisse pas savoir qu'Ichigo était présent ou non.

Aizen incita encore Gin à continuer, ses nerfs étaient déjà mis a rude épreuve avec l'absence d'Ichigo, alors le moindre sujet qui évoquait son Créateur le mettait en rogne.

-Du coup, nous pourrons gagner du temps et sauver la mise au Clan.

Mais Gin ne parvenait plus à parler correctement et posément, la colère et la nervosité que dégageait son maître l'étouffait. Son maître avait par inattention baissé le contrôle sur son propre pouvoir. La pièce devenait de plus en plus étouffante à cause de ça et Gin avait des difficultés à dire ce qu'il avait fait.

-Seigneur… Que vous… arrive-t-il ? parvint tout juste à dire Gin.

Aizen se leva tendu comme un fil et Gin tomba à terre et posa sa main sur le sol pour se tenir. Le pouvoir de son Créateur était immense et il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps.

-Je… vous… en… prie…

Aizen se rendit subitement compte de ce qu'il avait provoqué et reprit son contrôle sur son pouvoir. Il ne s'excusa pas face à Gin et ne lui jeta même pas un regard. C'était la première fois que Gin voyait ce genre de comportement chez son Seigneur, en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais ignoré un de ses sujets.

-Seigneur Aizen…

Mais Aizen ignora délibérément son appel et il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il posa une main sur le rebord, une main plus calme qu'avant.

-Gin, je veux que tu ordonnes à Starrk et Harribel de se lancer à la suite d'Ichigo pour qu'ils assurent sa protection. Je veux qu'ils partent tout de suite.

Gin, pris de court par cette décision, ouvrit des yeux très ronds. Il resta debout pendant quelques secondes mais se gifla mentalement et prit la direction de l'aile des gardes. Il partit au pas de course parce qu'il savait qu'Aizen ne tolèrerait pas le moindre retard.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme blonde et un homme brun partirent à cheval sans poser la moindre question. Ils savaient que s'il arrivait malheur au compagnon de leur Seigneur, leurs têtes tomberaient.

XOXOXOXOX

Plus loin, Yoruichi et ses deux compagnons se lançaient à la poursuite du clan d'Aizen. Ils savaient que la capture et le meurtre d'Aizen prendraient beaucoup de temps, ils étaient donc partis au grand galop. Yoruichi ne supporterait pas un jour de plus sans que la mort de son défunt compagnon soit vengée. Elle vivait avec le souvenir de son mari mort dans ce lit avec ces deux points rouges sur sa nuque. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Aizen cette mort, jamais. Elle était prête à payer le prix fort pour anéantir Aizen.

Et en plus, il avait fait prisonnier Ichigo, le jeune protégé de Kisuke qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle avait senti la disparition et l'absence d'Ichigo comme un grand vide. Elle avait besoin de combler ce grand vide, sinon elle deviendrait folle ! Et cette folie ne tarderait pas à transparaître de son attitude, elle le savait.

-Plus vite nous atteindrons notre objectif, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde !

Ukitake jeta un regard plein de compassion à Yoruichi et il priait pour que la femme ne perde pas la raison au cours de cette quête. Ca faisait déjà dix ans qu'elle poursuivait son but sans jamais l'atteindre. Il désirait de tout cœur qu'elle puisse un jour trouver la paix et faire la paix avec elle-même.

Il voyait que Yoruichi ne s'était jamais vraiment reposée pendant ces dix ans, ses cernes le prouvaient parfaitement bien. Elle faisait certainement des cauchemars la nuit et elle devait prendre des potions pour dormir à peu près normalement.

-Yoruichi ?

La femme se retourna :

-Oui ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui sourit aimablement :

-Garde ton cœur en paix.

Yoruichi regarda avec surprise son compagnon :

-Il le sera quand j'aurai détruit cet assassin !

Kyôraku se dit que cette cause était perdue depuis vraiment longtemps et que Yoruichi avait choisi sa destinée : celle d'une femme qui pourchassait quelque chose qu'elle n'obtiendrait certainement pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis la mort de Kisuke et il concernait Yoruichi. Il ne voyait pas son avenir sous un jour glorieux, c'était plutôt le contraire, une épée de Damoclès semblait était suspendue au-dessus d'elle en permanence.

Son corps avait maigri et on voyait les contours des os apparaître au niveau des épaules. Elle avait perdu de son énergie et ça se voyait au niveau de sa souplesse et de son endurance : ses mouvements étaient moins fluides qu'avant et elle avait perdu sa légendaire rapidité. Oh bien sûr, elle faisait partie des femmes les plus rapides de leur ordre mais elle n'était plus la plus rapide de tous.

Kyôraku avait entendu dire que c'était l'élève de Yoruichi qui l'avait surpassée dans le domaine de la course et qu'on la surnommait le Frelon. Il était impatient de connaître cette jeune fille mais il ne voulait pas froisser l'honneur de Yoruichi. Elle avait déjà beaucoup perdu, alors autant préserver sa réputation.

-Yoruichi ? Une fois que tu auras récupéré Ichigo, que feras-tu ?

Yoruichi parut surprise par la question, comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Je reprendrai son entraînement là où il s'est arrêté et je lui enseignerai tous les secrets de la vitesse.

Kyôraku sourit intérieurement : certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais. Malgré son deuil et son envie de vengeance, Yoruichi restait fondamentalement la même.

-Tu as raison, ce petit a besoin d'aide, il doit être déboussolé dans la prison d'Aizen. Ils ne savaient pas qu'Ichigo avaient été chouchouté par Aizen pendant ces dix ans et ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Le fils d'Isshin devait passer un sale quart d'heure en la compagnie d'Aizen.

Il devait se venger de tout ce qu'Isshin et Kisuke lui avaient fait subir pendant des siècles. Shunsui plaignait beaucoup Ichigo.

XOXOXOXOX

Un autre groupe de cavaliers avait pris la route tôt le matin et ils faisaient route vers le nord. Leur chef avait flairé la présence du Vampire prometteur dans cette direction. Quand leur chef avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de le contrer. Il était aussi têtu qu'une mule.

-Grimmjow ?

Leur chef grogna : il détestait les questions de ses subordonnés, en particulier quand elles venaient de D. Roy. Il était vraiment énervant de temps à autre et il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait pris avec lui quand il avait fait un tour en Angleterre.

-Oui, D. Roy ?

L'intéressé sourit à pleines dents mais le résultat n'était pas reluisant : plusieurs dents lui manquaient…

-On bosse pour des prunes, c'est ça ?

S'il n'avait pas été à cheval, Grimmjow aurait étranglé D. Roy sur-le-champ. Parfois, l'argent ne faisait pas tout, des défis juteux se pointaient parfois. Et il ne fallait jamais laisser passer une occasion pareille.

-D. Roy, ce qui est intéressant dans notre métier, c'est l'action et l'aventure. Pas l'argent.

D. Roy n'était pas d'accord avec cet aspect-là des choses et il le faisait toujours savoir d'une manière ou d'un autre. L'argent et il lui arrivait de voler ce que Grimmjow avait amassé au cours des années. Il conservait son argent dans un coffre-fort dans leur repère et tout le monde savait où se trouvait la clef. On se servait quand Grimmjow se servait mais D. Roy n'aimait pas cette règle : il lui en fallait toujours plus.

-C'est pas intéressant.

Bah ! Qu'il pense ça alors ! Il verrait bien que ce n'était pas que l'argent qui faisait le charme de ce métier. Mais on se rendait compte de ses erreurs souvent trop tard.

Ils remontèrent vers le nord en silence, silence ponctué par les questions agaçantes de D. Roy, Grimmjow se débarrasserait de lui le moment venu. Ce 'était qu'il était mauvais mais il ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose dans son groupe. Il était doué pour la cuisine et pour certains types d'arts martiaux mais autrement, il était franchement casse-pieds. Et Grimmjow avait besoin de calme et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Quelques jours après leur départ, ils aperçurent un cavalier qui venait à leur rencontre. Il portait mes armoiries d'un Seigneur sur sa chemise : un arbre doré sur fond bleu. Il était porteur d'une lettre et cette lettre demandait à ce que Grimmjow vienne au plus vite dans la demeure du Seigneur dans le nord.

-Très bien.

Il conversa avec le messager pendant toute la durée du trajet, échangeant les dernières nouvelles du pays avec ce dernier.

-Mais je pense que mon Seigneur pourra vous en dire plus, il est beaucoup au courant que moi des affaires actuelles.

Grimmjow éclata de rire :

-Mais t'en sais des choses !

Le messager reprit le rire d'un bon cœur : Grimmjow avait toujours adoré plaisanter.

Ils conversèrent de tout et de rien pendant leur voyage, jusqu'au château du Seigneur. Grimmjow pour une fois servait de bon cœur un Seigneur pendant une de ses chasses, elle coïncidait avec ses ambitions personnelles : retrouver ce Vampire à tout prix.

D. Roy écoutait cette conversation avec jalousie : il aurait voulu avoir des mais comme Grimmjow, qui voulait bien rire avec lui. Mais personne ne voulait lui raconter des histoires drôles. Il était la jeune recrue qu'ils disaient mais il n'empêchait : il faisait partie du groupe.

Mais ce groupe voulait sans doute le rejeter, d'accord il n'avait pas beaucoup de compétences comparé aux autres mais il progresserait, pas vrai ? Mais Grimmjow pensait le contraire : qu'il resterait toujours comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il ne prenait pas son entraînement au sérieux.

D. Roy n'aimait pas beaucoup cet entraînement : il imposait trop de choses aux gens mais ne prouvait en aucun cas la valeur des autres. Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était se battre, mais se battre pour s'amuser et par défi comme Grimmjow mais pour être payé. C'était cent fois plus intéressant d'être payé. On avait ce qu'on voulait après.

-Au fait, commença Grimmjow, comment va ce vieux Seigneur ?

Le messager sourit doucement et respectueusement, on voyait aussi l'admiration pointer dans le regard de l'homme.

-Il va très bien mais cette affaire de Vampire l'a bouleversé. Il tient aux habitants de ce village.

Grimmjow ne souriait plus et son regard trahissait sa colère, sa mâchoire se crispa et il poussa un grognement sonore.

-Le Vampire va payer.

Et on ne parla plus pendant tout le reste du voyage. La rage de Grimmjow suintait des pores de sa peau.

XOXOXOXOX

Ils arrivèrent deux jours après au château du Seigneur et ce dernier les y accueillit chaleureusement. Il avait l'air profondément soulagé de les voir : son visage avait pâli et il avait légèrement maigri.

-Ah Grimmjow ! Mon vieil ami, tu n'as pas pris une ride depuis notre dernière rencontre !

Grimmjow toisa l'homme de toute sa hauteur et put voir les dégâts du temps sur les gens normaux. Son ami était grisonnant et il avait pris du ventre, Grimmjow ne put pas résister à la tentation de lui lancer une petite pique :

-Et toi, tu manques d'exercice !

Le Seigneur éclata d'un rire gras et les gardes baissèrent aussitôt leurs lances.

-Toujours le même, pas vrai ?

Les autres prirent le parti d'en rire même si la famille du Seigneur se tut. Sa famille se sentait insultée par l'arrogance de cet homme. Comment osait-il prendre de haut leur Seigneur ? Grimmjow remarqua la tension qui régnait parmi les membres de la famille noble :

-Je vois que ta famille s'est agrandie.

Le Seigneur rougit sous le compliment : quand Grimmjow le taquinait sur sa vie privée, il se sentait gêné et timide.

-Oui, j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie après notre dernière aventure commune.

Mais il ne parla pas davantage de sa vie parce que son affaire demandait la rapidité. Le Vampire devait déjà être loin et Il ne devait plus parler de futilités à présent.

-Mais si je t'ai fait venir, ce n'est pas pour échanger quelques plaisanteries.

Grimmjow sourit : il reconnaissait bien son ami là : il ne perdait jamais de temps en banalités. C'était un homme d'action et il n'aimait pas que les choses restent statiques.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle à manger du château et prirent des airs d'hommes d'affaires. Le Seigneur croisa les doigts au-dessus de la table et Grimmjow posa ses coudes sur son fauteuil.

-Alors, tu voulais me voir pour une histoire de Vampire.

Le Seigneur hocha la tête avec gravité et ferma les yeux un instant :

-Oui. Il est venu voici deux jours dans la région. Il a pris une femme avec dans une auberge et l'a vidée de son sang. Après, des hommes ont entendu du bruit et ils sont montés voir ce qui se passait. Mais trop tard la femme est morte et le Vampire s'est enfui.

Grimmjow se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table, la suite promettait d'être intéressante.

-Ils ont eu le temps de voir son visage ?

Le Seigneur regarda dans les yeux de Grimmjow profondément :

-Oui : l'aubergiste a été formel : ce Vampire est roux, grand et jeune. Il semble avoir à peine vingt ans. Si tu veux, tu peux rencontrer les témoins de la scène, je les ai faits venir aujourd'hui spécialement.

Les interrogatoires suivants révélaient exactement la même chose et on avait même fait un dessin du Vampire. Grimmjow remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de son Vampire.

Le Seigneur fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux quand il vit l'expression de surprise de son ami :

-Tu le connais ?

-Très bien même, j'ai flairé sa présence voilà quelques jours. Au moins je sais qu'il est dans les parages.

Les autres frissonnèrent quand ils entendirent ces mots : qui aurait cru qu'un Chasseur de Vampires avait de tels pouvoirs ? Il méritait d'être sur le bûcher mais en raison de la présente affaire : ils décidèrent de fermer les yeux. Le curé n'avait pas le choix non plus : l'exorciste de l'évêché était vraiment beaucoup occupé ces derniers temps et il n'allait pas refuser une aide externe, même surnaturelle.

XOXOXOXOX

Grimmjow passa au village histoire de faire un repérage des lieux. Il voulait connaître l'odeur du Vampire avant de se lancer réellement à sa poursuite. L'odeur pouvait persister pendant plusieurs jours mais il valait mieux qu'elle soit encore toute fraiche, histoire d'en connaître toutes les nuances.

Il passa ses mains sur le sol de la chambre du crime et ressentit la puissance réelle du Vampire. Grimmjow pouvoir voir que ce Vampire avait un sacré potentiel mais il était à peine exploité. Un jeune donc.

Il préleva quelques cheveux et les mit dans une sacoche, c'était toujours très utile. Il ricana presque quand il pensa à ce qu'on était capable de faire avec les cheveux d'un Vampire mais il pensait qu'il ne devrait pas utiliser cette technique avec ce jeune Vampire. C'était une cible facile.

-Monsieur, demanda un petit garçon.

Grimmjow sursauta quand il entendit cette petite voix qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.

-Oui, petit ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous allez chasser ce méchant ?

Grimmjow pensa également que c'était un bon résumé de son activité actuelle.

-Oui.

Le petit sourit visiblement soulagé qu'on aussi grand monsieur allait venger cette pauvre femme. En plus, le monsieur paraissait vraiment costaud et fort comme les chevaliers dans les contes.

-Monsieur ?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel : les gosses posaient tout le temps des questions, il pouvait accepter une ou deux questions mais plus, c'était trop demander.

-Est-ce que vous aller ramener le Vampire au village ?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel : en général, on tuait le Vampire, on ne le ramenait pas. Question de sécurité élémentaire pour le Chasseur, pour les non-Vampires et pour se débarrasser d'un membre de cette espèce envahissante.

-Je ne pense pas que ton Seigneur sera d'accord, désolé petit.

Le petit repartit tout joyeux d'avoir parlé avec celui dont on parlait tant au village.

Grimmjow ressortit de la pièce avec ses prélèvements. Il était plutôt fier de sa collecte pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais vu un Vampire aussi peu soucieux de ce qui pourrait lui arriver quand on laissait un peu trop d'indices derrière soi. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ça.

Les habitants du village accueillirent Grimmjow comme une seorte de héros : ils voyaient en Grimmjow l'espoir qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis la mort de cette pauvre femme. Les femmes regardèrent cette homme comme un beau parti, ce qu'on ne faisait pas d'habitude avec Grimmjow, on le trouvait vraiment effrayant. Les hommes du village le prirent pour modèle à suivre et les enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux émerveillés.

Le Seigneur s'avança vers Grimmjow et sa troupe de mercenaires avec un petit coffret, il contenait de l'or et des pierres précieuses. D. Roy parut enfin heureux depuis des jours, Grimmjow se dit qu'un jour il devrait arrêter de bosser que pur l'argent, sinon leur travail n'avait aucun intérêt. Autant se faire engager comme domestiqe ou femme de chambre.

-Bonne chance, lança le Siegneur.

Et Grimmjow partit du village sous les acclamations des habitants rassemblés sur la place publique.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais je facilite beaucoup les choses à Grimmjow mais je pense que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre.<strong>

**A Bientôt ! **

**Si vous aimez : commentez ! C'est facile : il suffit de taper dans le cadre juste en-dessous du texte et de cliquer sur « review ». **


	7. Chapitre VI: Chasse Nocturne

**Tite Kubo** est l'heureux papa des personnages que j'utilise ici. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire et ce n'est pas bon pour mon compte en banque.

Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos alertes.

Longue attente en raison des JO que j'ai suivis fidèlement. Je suis contente pour l'équipe de France de handball masculine. La médaille est plus que méritée.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre. J'en avais plusieurs en tête mais aucun qui ne correspondait vraiment jusqu'avant la publication.

Très peu de dialogues dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas trouvé d'occasions d'en placer. J'espère quand même que vous trouverez le chapitre plaisant à lire.

Les batailles, ce n'est pas mon fort, je préfère les courses-poursuites.

**Avertissements :** morts, blessures.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI : Chasse Nocturne<strong>

Ichigo galopa encore quelques temps avant de s'arrêter tout essoufflé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide ! Il aurait du se montrer beaucoup plus prudent et il savait que tout le monde le poursuivrait pour avoir tué cette femme. Il se retourna pour entendre des bruits de sabots mais rien à l'horizon. Il se mordit la lèvre, sa nervosité le rendait paranoïaque et cette paranoïa pouvait le tuer. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit un jour Aizen sur ce sentiment : il ne fallait absolument pas se laisser dominer par cette émotion. Mais comme d'habitude il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses émotions.

Il posa un pied à terre et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il laissa ses sens spirituels se développer et s'élargir dans la vallée. Certes ses sens n'étaient aussi bien entraînés que ceux de son créateur mais il pouvait quand même détecter une présence à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Il ne ressentit aucune présence et il sentit son cœur s'alléger. La tension s'évacua un peu mais pas complètement, il savait qu'il devait arriver au plus vite au château pour être en sécurité. Il remonta aussitôt sur son cheval et le fit partir au triple galop. Cette course lui rappela avec un pincement au cœur son départ du château d'Aizen, il aurait vraiment voulu y rester.

Mais il avait compris qu'il rentrerait au château uniquement lorsqu'Aizen lui enverrait un message qui disait que tout était réglé.

Il aperçut ici et là des villages et l'odeur des gorges humaines lui titillait les narines mais il se dit qu'il avait fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. Il ne voulait plus ennuyer son compagnon.

XOXOXOXOX

Grimmjow accéléra la cadence de son groupe de chasseurs. Il avait flairé la présence du Vampire à plus de cinquante kilomètres au nord. Sa cible étant proche, il avait ordonné un regain de vitesse. Il adorait d'ailleurs les courses de vitesse même si elles étaient mortelles la plupart du temps. Mais Grimmjow s'en fichait un peu : seul le jeu comptait.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le droit de tuer, seulement de capturer vivant. Le gosse du village avait réussi à convaincre le Seigneur de garder vivant Ichigo et Grimmjow avait failli annuler le contrat à cause de ça. Il détestait les proies encore vivantes alors que les Vampires pouvaient à tout moment se réveiller et attaquer leurs gardes.

Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il cède au caprice de ce gosse, il s'était promis que si lui Grimmjow était transformé en Vampire à cause de ça, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Non mais vraiment ! Ce gosse ne savait pas ce que c'était que la sécurité élémentaire.

Et en plus, il devrait avoir recours à cette technique qui nécessitait des cheveux du Vampire en question. Et si ces cheveux ne correspondaient pas à ceux du Vampire, il pourrait dire adieu à sa vie. Enfin bref, il se souviendrait pendant longtemps de cette course et ce gosse capricieux.

- Grimmjow, demanda prudemment Shao Long.

Grimmjow grogna en guise de réponse, il était incapable de formuler une réponse correcte à cause de sa colère. Shao Long l'avait senti visiblement et il se fit prudent.

- As-tu une idée de l'endroit où se trouve ce Vampire ?

Grimmjow sourit et son sourire faisait peur à voir. Shao Long avait plus que jamais l'impression de s'adresser à un fauve plus qu'à un Chasseur. Il réprima un frisson sachant que ce genre de réaction provoquait les moqueries de Grimmjow.

- Bien sûr ! Il se trouve au nord et il a pris de la vitesse. Il a peur ou bien il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il tue d'humains. Il pourrait provoquer d'autres problèmes ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas un Vampire isolé. Il appartient à un Clan.

Ses compagnons étaient comme toujours impressionnés par les analyses de Grimmjow. Des siècles de Chasse l'avaient façonné comme ça et ils se dirent qu'il ferait un bien meilleur instructeur que la plupart des Chasses vivants. Mais Grimmjow avait toujours refusé de revenir au sein de l'Ordre parce que L'Ordre l'empêchait d'exploiter ses pouvoirs au maximum.

Et en plus, cet Ordre impliquait certaines règles et Grimmjow détestait les règles. Il les trouvait inutiles, barbantes et franchement énervantes. Mais bref, depuis qu'il s'était mis à son compte, seule sa loi comptait et c'était déjà ça. Bon d'accord le reste des Chasseurs en voulait beaucoup à Grimmjow d'avoir quitté l'Ordre et du coup ils en profitaient pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais Grimmjow réussissait toujours à tirer son épingle du jeu. C'était ce qui avait valu sa survie au cours des siècles précédents.

Mais D. Roy n'aimait pas cette analyse, elle lui rappelait à quel point il était jeune. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir la place de Grimmjow sans avoir à faire tout ce travail. Il aurait voulu avoir ce talent naturel mais il n'était pas aussi doué que son meneur et ça l'agaçait. Un jour il aurait la place de Grimmjow dans leur groupe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il sourit malignement et il échafauda un plan pour tuer Grimmjow la nuit.

- Au fait Grimmjow, commença Illforte, quand penses-tu qu'on aura rattrapé ce Vampire ?

Grimmjow sourit face à Illforte, il appréciait beaucoup le blond. Il était calme et concentré et il était vraiment doué. Il était un des meilleurs chasseurs de son propre groupe et il avait beaucoup d'avenir. Grimmjow se demandait toujours pourquoi Illforte avait quitté son frère Szayel qui faisait partie de l'Ordre. Mais il ne le lui avait jamais demandé d'abord parce que ça ne le regardait pas et ensuite parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas important.

- En principe, on pourra l'avoir avant la fin de la nuit et avec un peu de chance près de minuit. Il n'est pas très discret preuve de sa jeunesse et de son manque d'expérience en matière de magie. Il ne verra pas le coup venir à moins qu'il ne nous flaire. Mais ça c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Il est seul mais il fait partie d'un Clan. Ce Clan arrivera trop tard à sa rescousse et il sera déjà entre nos mains.

Grimmjow perdit son sourire.

- Mais il devra rester vivant, le Seigneur voudra voir sa tête.

- T'aurais pas pu convaincre le Seigneur que tuer le Vampire est beaucoup plus prudent et sûr ? demanda Illforte.

Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé.

- Il aime trop les enfants et leur curiosité en tout. Il n'a pas pu résister au charme du gosse qui lui a demandé de laisser en vie ce Vampire pour voir de quoi il a l'air.

Il soupira et ne rajouta plus rien au cours de leur voyage. Les autres comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer la conversation, même D. Roy.

XOXOXOXOX

Le groupe composé de Yoruichi, Shunsui et Jyûshirô s'approcha du village où avait eu lieu la mort de la jeune femme. Ce groupe entendit des rumeurs sur la venue d'un Vampire aux cheveux roux et aux yeux jaunes. Yoruichi sut tout de suite que les villageois parlaient d'Ichigo et elle sourit. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait rattraper son ancien élève.

- Allons-y ! Je sens qu'il ne doit pas être très loin.

Ses deux amis lui sourirent et ils enfourchèrent aussitôt leurs chevaux. Shunsui était vraiment curieux de rencontrer ce jeune homme même s'il était devenu un Vampire et Ukitake appréhendait la rencontre. Il avait peur que Yoruichi pense qu'Ichigo était encore de leur côté et qu'ils les tuent tous.

Mais Ukitake n'eut pas le temps de raisonner Yoruichi, elle était beaucoup trop têtue pour ça. Et en plus, elle était déjà loin avec Shunsui. Non, il avait décidément un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire.

De plus, ils ne savaient pas si le Seigneur du village avait envoyé un Chasseur sur les traces de ce Vampire. Auquel cas, Ichigo serait mort avant même qu'ils aient pu le saluer. Mais il se dit qu'il fallait alors faire vite pour sauver Ichigo.

- Attendez ! hurla-t-il.

Et il fit partir son cheval au galop. Il arriva à la hauteur de ses amis en très peu de temps et il remarqua que ses compagnons étaient vraiment décidés. Il écouta leur conversation.

- Mayuri a récupéré des documents de Kisuke sur la transformation en Vampire. Il a vu ses recherches et a étudié le processus tel qu'il était décrit par Kisuke. Kisuke a vu comment l'âme de l'humain était détruite par la transformation en vampire et comment l'humain mourrait au cours de cette transformation.

Shunsui et Jyûshirô furent surpris par cette soudaine révélation. Ils n'avaient jamais su que Kisuke avait autant étudié les Vampires au cours de sa longue vie. Mais ils auraient du s'en douter : Kisuke avait toujours eu cet intérêt pour les Chasseurs, les Vampires et les Humains et les liens qui unissaient ces trois Clans.

- Kisuke a aussi découvert comment on pouvait donner des caractéristiques humaines aux Vampires et vice-versa. Il a pu voir qu'on pouvait complètement transformer un Vampire en un Etre Humain. Et c'est là qu'Ichigo intervient. Il sera très certainement le premier Vampire à reprendre forme humaine.

Les deux hommes étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Yoruichi.

- Si nous réussissons, Ichigo sera en vie et il pourra révéler la cachette d'Aizen. Je pense qu'il le fera volontairement et parce qu'il doit souffrir dans sa prison. Et bien sûr il sera ravi de me revoir.

Et Yoruichi continua sa tirade sans prêter attention aux têtes de ses compagnons. Ils pensaient que Yoruichi n'était plus elle-même depuis la mort de Kisuke. Elle avait perdu une partie de sa raison et elle ne vivait plus que pour la vengeance. Ils espéraient que leur amie retrouve toute sa logique et sa sagesse habituelles.

Mais ils ne pensaient pas que la Dame Noire guérisse aussi vite, il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience pour y parvenir. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un effet de leur imagination après tout. Yoruichi avait des sautes d'humeur comme tous les chats.

Ils continuèrent leur route en prêtant l'oreille aux moindres bruits.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo sentit la présence de deux groupes qui s'approchaient de lui. Il prit peur et talonna son cheval de telle sorte à ce que ce dernier galope au plus vite de ses capacités. Ichigo ne voulait pas prendre le risque de courir à pied sinon cet effet de ses pouvoirs serait détecté par des Chasseurs. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que des Chasseurs le trouvent.

- Allez mon beau, tu peux sans doute les semer.

Son cheval, comme s'il avait écouté ses pensées, prit encore plus de vitesse ce qui ravit son cavalier au plus haut point. Il était heureux d'avoir reçu un cheval aussi obéissant et intelligent. Mais le contraire l'aurait beaucoup étonné : Aizen le gâtait beaucoup. Et Ichigo remercia une fois de plus la gentillesse et l'amour que lui portait Aizen.

Il avait conscience qu'Aizen n'offrait pas de cadeaux aussi somptueux à tout le monde. De plus, Aizen cédait à une partie de ses caprices et Ichigo se sentait à chaque fois plus heureux d'avoir rencontré Aizen. Malgré sa soif de sang, Aizen n'en restait pas moins un amant idéal et un Seigneur plus que dévoué au bien-être de son Clan.

- Finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi terrible que je le pensais, Maître Aizen.

Mais Aizen n'aurait jamais pu entendre ces mots-là, Aizen était à plusieurs jours à cheval de l'endroit où se trouvait Ichigo. Et Ichigo ressentit un pincement au cœur dû à l'absence de son cher et tendre.

- Allons, si tu veux revoir Aizen, il faut absolument que tu sois en vie.

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait pensé qu'Ichigo était devenu fou : il commençait à parler tout seul.

Mais c'était le cadet des soucis du roux. Sa survie était son seul problème pour le moment.

XOXOXOXOX

Peu après minuit, Grimmjow flaira enfin l'odeur du Vampire, ses narines pour un Chasseur étaient particulièrement bien aiguisées. C'était un trait que tout le monde lui enviait mais il n'allait jamais révéler comment il avait fait pour être un aussi bon flaireur.

- Il est proche ! Allons-y !

Il talonna son cheval et celui-ci bondit littéralement en avant. Il avait droit à ce traitement depuis que Grimmjow était entré en sa possession. Sa passion pour la chasse lui faisait oublier parfois que son cheval était un être vivant qui le portait et qui souffrait (de temps à autre) de ses humeurs changeantes.

- Les gars ! Vous avez entendus ? Bougez-vous !

Shao Long leva franchement les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son vieil ami. Depuis le temps il avait cru que Grimmjow aurait compris que la soif de sang ne devait pas l'emporter sur le devoir mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

- Bon, s'il le faut, soupira-t-il.

Et il talonna son propre cheval suivi de près par Edorad et Illforte et enfin par D. Roy, toujours à la traîne pendant les chasses. Il devait encore apprendre à réagir aussi vite que les autres mais il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge à ce niveau-là. Shao Long avait beau lui répéter que lorsque Grimmjow était dans cet état, il devait comprendre qu'il fallait être rapide mais il n'avait toujours pas compris les signes.

- Hey ! Attendez !

Ais c'était sans espoir. Ils étaient déjà très loin devant et il ne pouvait que lancer son cheval au triple galop pour les rattraper.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo sentit approcher quelqu'un doté d'une excitation et d'une soif d'aventures sans bornes. Il se dit que ce n'était pas bon pour lui et qu'il devait absolument progresser sur sa route s'il ne voulait pas être attrapé.

- Qui mis-à-part un Vampire peut autant vouloir les combats et mettre à terre un adversaire ?

Un Chasseur ? Ichigo ne voulait même pas y penser. Si un Chasseur avait un tel trait de caractère, ce n'était pas pour sa pomme. Au contraire, ce Chasseur ferait tout son possible dans le but de le détruire lui. Il devina aussi que la combativité de cet homme avait du faire de lui un des meilleurs chasseurs de son temps. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

Il sentit également la présence d'autres hommes dans les parages, très proches du Chasseur combattif. Il sentit quelqu'un de calme et de posé mais tout aussi alerte que le premier. Quelqu'un de sage et qui devait très certainement être le bras du premier.

Trois autres hommes accompagnaient ces deux premiers. Il put sentir la présence d'un homme calme et doux, un autre, épais et dur, une brute et un dernier qui se plaignait constamment de son sort. Ce dernier ne serait pas difficile à abattre. Ichigo s'inquiétait davantage des deux premiers qui avaient, il le devinait, une très grande expérience.

- Allez, mon beau, fais un effort, dit Ichigo à son cheval.

Et le cheval s'élança dans la nuit, sans un bruit, sans qu'on remarque sa présence. Mais Ichigo pouvait toujours percevoir la présence des autres hommes sur ses talons. Il se dit que ça n'allait pas être facile de les avoir.

XOXOXOXOX

Aizen triturait ses cheveux dans tous les sens et beaucoup le regardaient avec appréhension. Ils pensaient tous que la venue de son Créateur pouvait le mettre dans un tel état mais c'était faux. Il n'avait pas peur de son Créateur, il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour Ichigo mais cette fois, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait le ventre.

Il avait l'impression que le temps pour son jeune compagnon était compté, comme si un danger le menaçait. Il se rassurait quand il se rappelait qu'il avait envoyé ses deux meilleurs gardes sur les traces de son amant mais rien n'y faisait.

Avec les jours qui passaient, il se disait qu'il aurait du lui-même prendre en charge la garde d'Ichigo. Mais son Créateur serait venu ici et aurait découvert la supercherie qu'il avait soigneusement préparée.

Son Créateur aurait deviné qu'il avait fait s'enfuir Ichigo et l'avait amené au loin.

- Maître Aizen ? osa Kaname.

Aizen se tourna vers son Conseiller.

- Oui ?

- Tout est prêt pour accueillir cet homme.

Aizen nota avec satisfaction que son Conseiller n'avait pas émit le mot « créateur » mais « homme ». Kaname savait très bien qu'Aizen n'aimait pas Créateur et que c'était réciproque.

- Parfait.

Et il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre le pont-levis.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo sentait que le groupe qui le poursuivait s'était séparé et que les différents membres du groupe avaient masqué leurs présences. Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être capturé ou pire être détruit. Auquel cas, Aizen risquait de déclencher une guerre sanglante entre Vampires et Chasseurs.

Ichigo savait qu'Aizen avait une grande influence auprès de tous les Vampires. On murmurait son nom avec crainte et respect et lui-même trouvait Aizen terrifiant par moment. Quand il se mettait en colère, très peu en sortaient indemnes.

- Il faut absolument que j'arrive au château avant l'aurore.

L'abri qu'Aizen avait choisi pour Ichigo était un vieux château qu'il avait acheté longtemps auparavant. Très peu connaissaient son emplacement exact et encore moins savaient que ce château appartenait en fait au clan d'Aizen.

Ichigo devait parvenir à la montagne abrupte qui abritait le château et il savait que faire grimper un cheval au sommet d'une telle montagne ne serait pas vraiment facile. Certains chevaux avaient le pied agile et d'autres moins. Et Ichigo pensait que son cheval faisait partie de la seconde catégorie malheureusement.

Mais il comprenait le choix d'Aizen par rapport au cheval : la décision avait été prise à la hâte et elle serait lourde de conséquences. Ichigo sentait que ce choix pèserait beaucoup sur sa tête mais il devrait sans doute se battre.

Il vérifia que son épée était à son côté pour la énième fois et serra la poignée pour être sûr qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Il réprima un frisson quand il pensait aux heures à venir.

XOXOXOXOX

Grimmjow avait séparé son groupe : chacun devait encercler le Vampire de telle façon à ce qu'il soit piégé. Les plus faibles devaient rester en arrière alors que les plus forts seraient envoyés en avant.

Grimmjow avait remarqué que le Vampire se dirigeait vers une montagne et qu'il ferait tout pour pouvoir arriver au sommet. Shao Long devrait alors créer une barrière qui empêcherait le Vampire de passer.

Edorad et Illforte devraient empêcher que le Vampire puisse contourner la barrière pendant que lui-même Grimmjow avancerait droit sur le Vampire.

D. Roy avait été mis avec Illforte pour compenser son manque d'expérience.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas mourir, ça serait quand même une grosse perte.

Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Il avait un Vampire à capturer vivant à son grand malheur.

XOXOXOXOX

Harribel et Starrk avaient senti la présence de cavaliers loin devant eux et ils craignirent pour la survie du prince. Ils talonnèrent leurs chevaux pour qu'ils rattrapent au plus vite le jeune prince.

Ils sentirent aussi la présence de Yoruichi Shihoin, Shunsui Kyôraku et Jyûshirô Ukitake droit devant. Leur présence ne présageait rien de bon. S'ils réussissaient à mettre le grappin sur le prince, ils en profiteraient lui arracher certaines informations qu'Aizen ne souhaiterait pas voir divulguer. La location du château par exemple.

- Starrk, pressons-nous, il faut sauver le prince.

- Harribel, je pense que ce sera trop tard quand nous arriverons là-bas. Il faut prévenir le Seigneur Aizen que nous avons échoué.

- Starrk, il fau récupérer des indices, sinon le Seigneur Aizen ne saura jamais avec certitude que le prince a rencontré certains Chasseurs de notre connaissance.

Et Starrk se résigna à suivre sa compagne. Elle était autoritaire et elle savait comment faire pour le convaincre. Il fallait qu'elle prononce le mot « Aizen » pour qu'il se décide à bouger. Starrk était un paresseux et un dormeur notoire parmi la communauté Vampire, aussi tous se demandaient pourquoi Aizen le gardait quand même. Il était en fait, un homme très dangereux quand il avait envie de se battre.

XOXOXOXOX

Yoruichi avait senti la présence d'Ichigo dans les parages et elle avait demandé à ses deux compagnons de suivre sa piste. Elle était souriante et Shunsui ne l'avait pas vue comme ça depuis la mort de Kisuke. Elle devait vraiment aimer Ichigo de tout son cœur pour être aussi joyeuse.

- Yoruichi, ton visage s'éclaire pour la première fois, lui annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Yoruichi lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé :

- Tu le serais aussi si tu avais senti la présence d'un jeune élève que tu avais cru perdre depuis longtemps.

Mais Ukitake n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait senti qu'Ichigo était tout seul, en liberté et c'était comme s'il n'avait pas subi de dommages lors de sa captivité. Peut-être avait-il suivi Aizen de son plein gré et dans ce cas, il faudrait laisser Ichigo choisir son camp. De plus, d'autres hommes étaient à la poursuite d'Ichigo comme il l'avait flairé plus tôt. Et par manque de chance : les poursuivants étaient à la solde de Grimmjow.

- Ca ne va vraiment pas être de la tarte, soupira Jyûshirô.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo constata avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas aller sur la montagne : un champ de force lui barrait le chemin et Ichigo se dit qu'il était tombé dans le piège de ses poursuivants.

- Et zut ! On prend par la droite.

Il tira les rênes du cheval qui partit dans la direction indiquée. Ichigo flaira avec horreur la présence de deux hommes dans cette direction et ces deux hommes faisaient partie de ses poursuivants.

- Quelle poisse !

Il pesta contre lui-même pour avoir tué cette jeune fille sans avoir pensé qu'on lui enverrait une horde de chasseurs entraînés et assoiffés de sang. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé : ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait.

- On va quand même essayer de passer.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de sa victoire : si plusieurs Chasseurs étaient à ses trousses, il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de survie. Malgré lui, il pensait à Aizen et aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés dans cette chambre et au château.

Aizen l'avait toujours traité avec gentillesse et respect et Ichigo avait été plus que touché par sa générosité. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était attaché à lui, d'une manière irrémédiable. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait qu'Aizen souffre et il pensait que sa future capture ou mort feraient souffrir Aizen.

- Si seulement tu étais là, je t'aurais dit à quel point je tiens à toi, affirma Ichigo.

Le simple fait d'admettre enfin ses sentiments pour Aizen lui permit d'espérer à nouveau et ses sentiments lui donnaient une seconde force. Une force que rien ne pourrait arrêter, une volonté à toute épreuve et certainement un bouclier contre ces hommes.

XOXOXOXOX

- D. Roy, il vient de notre côté, prépare-toi, conseilla Illforte à son jeune collègue.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris prit au sérieux cet ordre, pour une fois qu'on lui accordait un peu d'importance ! Il ferait tout pour prouver sa valeur et montrer qu'il pourrait être plus fort que Grimmjow un jour !

- Ca roule !

Illforte sourit face au regain de maturité de son compagnon : il apprenait enfin la leçon de courage et de sérieux. Le blond jeta un regard plein de fierté à D. Roy ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas.

- Tu sais, je crois que je suis fait pour ce métier, Illforte.

Illforte s'adoucit presque.

Non loin de là, une tornade rousse sur son cheval ne se doutait pas du traquenard dans lequel elle allait tomber. Une barrière allait apparaître dans très eu de temps autour d'elle.

Ichigo passa devant quelques sapins et ressentit une sensation étrange. C'était comme s'il avait traversé une chute d'eau glaciale et pourtant il ne voyait pas d'eau du tout. Ou peut-être que c'était du à la présence de neige sur les arbres, mais il ne le pensait pas. Quelque chose clochait dans cette chut d'eau. Elle l'avait électrisé et il avait perçu quelques traces magiques dans cette chute imaginaire.

Il crut voir deux formes sur les hauteurs mais c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours : les deux formes avaient disparu quand il tourna à nouveau la tête.

- Que ?

Puis il sentit une profonde secousse au niveau du dos, il bascula de son cheval avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne avait des cheveux d'un gris sale et d'après Ichigo, cet homme n'était pas un prix de beauté.

- Coucou, lui dit la personne aux cheveux gris.

Illforte pesta contre son compagnon : il avait agi sans lui demander son avis. Typique. Grimmjow lui avait dit que ça risquait de lui causer sa perte mais D. Roy n'avait pas écouté. Illforte regretta d'avoir complimenté D. Roy quelques instants auparavant.

Illforte se lança à la rescousse de son compagnon en difficulté.

Après s'être remis du choc initial, Ichigo prit son épée à deux mains et trancha la peau de son adversaire à plusieurs reprises. D. Roy ressentit une violente douleur à chaque coup d'épée. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à ce Vampire.

Il leva sa propre épée mais Ichigo fut plus rapide que lui : il lui lança une énorme boule de feu qui brûla son opposant. Ichigo vit que quelqu'un d'autre approchait et il se mit à nouveau en garde.

Illforte leva son épée et Ichigo l'évita de justesse. Le roux vit que cet adversaire serait supérieur au premier. Illforte avait une grâce et une férocité dans ses mouvements qui rappelaient ceux d'un chat. Ichigo salua quelques coups de son adversaire qui en retour apprécia son propre talent.

Mais Ichigo s'ennuya bientôt : il porta un coup décisif qui mit sérieusement à mal Illforte. Puis il porta un autre coup et le corps d'Illforte tomba sous la puissance de ce coup.

Ichigo partit sans demander son reste. Il pressa son cheval aussitôt qu'il monta dessus. Il avait réussi à abattre deux hommes puissants et il remercia profondément Aizen de lui avoir donné quelques conseils en combat.

S'il le revoyait il n'oublierait pas de le lui dire en face.

XOXOXOXOX

Ichigo atteignit enfin le sommet de la colline et il ne vit personne dans les parages. Il respira enfin.

- Salut petit, comment vas-tu ?

Cette voix ne disait rien qui vaille à Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin sadique de chapitre. Rassurez-vous, j'en ai prévu d'autres comme ça. :)<strong>

**Si vous êtes sages, je poste la suite dans la semaine ! :) **

**Autrement dit, reviewez ! :) **


	8. Note d'Adieu

**Je suis profondément désolée. je n'arrive plus à écrire des fanfictions. Une fois de plus, mes originaux ont pris le pas et je suis bien partie pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé il y a plus de cinq ans. **

**Je veux être publiée plus tard et mes études prennent trop de temps. Je voudrais vraiment continuer mes fics mais je ne peux plus. Mes originaux sont vraiment importants et je me sens mal rien qu'à l'idée de laisser tomber mes propres personnages.  
><strong>

**J'ai un profond respect pour ceux qui arrivent à écrire des fanfictions jusqu'au bout. C'est tellemnt plus simple quand on n'écrit que des fanfictions, mais quand on a commencé avec les originaux c'est plus difficile.****  
><strong>

**Ceci dit, je n'abondonne pas le fandom de _Bleach_, on peut me trouver sous les pseudonyme de Lady Rukia sur ForumMangaFrance et de Kia-chan sur BleachAsylum.  
><strong>

**Je suis sur Tumblr sous le nom de joysstar. Je suis revenue à une de mes anciennes passions: Sherlock Holmes grâce à la série de Moffat et de Gatiss.  
><strong>

**Au plaisir de discuter avec vous sur ces forums. Sinon vous pouvez m'envoyer des Messages Privés. Si vous voulez que je vous dise la fin de mes fics ou les continuer, vous pouvez avec mon accord.  
><strong>

**Autrement si vous me le demandez, j'écrirais un résumé de ce que j'avais en tête et je le mettrai ici.  
><strong>

**En plus au vu du peu de reviews: près de 4000 vues et plus, beaucoup plus et si peu. QUelle dommage. je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. C'est tout. Ici on est à la fois lecteurs et acteur!****  
><strong>

**Je suis vraiment profondément désolée...  
><strong>


	9. Résumé

**Résumé de la fin.**

Ichigo est capturé par Grimmjow au course du chapitre, Starrk et Harribel arrivent trop tard pour sauver leur jeune prince. Du coup, Starrk rentre au château avec des cheveux du ravisseur d'Ichigo. Pendant ce temps, Harribel poursuit le ravisseur tout en laissant des traces bien visibles.

Au château d'Aizen, on reçoit l'étrange personnage qui devait enquêter sur Ichigo et il y a un combat entre Aizen et cet homme. Gin et Kaname sont là pour protéger leur Seigneur et Maître. Alors l'étrange personnage quitte le château et somme Aizen de lui présenter Ichigo lors du prochain Conseil entre les Vampires.

Peu de temps après cette entrevue, Starrk arrive avec des nouvelles d'Ichigo et Aizen entre dans une colère noire et ordonne qu'on le recherche. Il scelle son cheval et Ulquiorra demande à venir, il prétend avoir reconnu une énergie de chaton.

Alors, ils se lancent à leur poursuite pendant que Grimmjow fait face à Yoruichi, Shunsui et Ukitake. Grimmjow est obligé de leur montrer sa proie malgré lui. Il avait promis de ramener Ichigo vivant aux villageois.

Alors ils l'emmènent dans un château un peu à l'écart des habitations au sommet d'une montagne froide. Grimmjow fait la rencontre d'un homme horrible en Mayuri Kurotsuchi qui prétend avoir trouvé la formule miracle pour inverser le processus de transformation en vampire.

Ainsi, Ichigo est transporté dans une cellule avec des pieux dans le corps imbibés d'ail ce qui dégoûte Grimmjow. Il adore les hommes forts et Ichigo était un adversaire de taille. Il décide alors de lui donner un peu de son sang et ils font connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Aizen et sa troupe ont retrouvé la clairière où s'est battu Ichigo et ils se dirigent vers la montagne. Ulquiorra s'impatiente de plus en plus, il veut une certaine revanche ce qui étonne les compagnons parce qu'il est de nature calme.

Ensuite, dans le château des Chasseurs, Grimmjow découvre qu'Ichigo est en fait l'âme-sœur d'Aizen et Grimmjow prend peur. Il a rencontré une fois Aizen et il sait à quel point il est fort. Du coup, il souhaite plus que jamais aider Ichigo mais il a peur pour sa peau.

De leurs côtés, Aizen et sa compagnie ont enfin trouvé le château des Chasseurs et ils pénètrent la forteresse. Les Chasseurs sont vite surpassés en nombre et en pouvoir. C'est alors qu'Ichigo s'échappe de sa cellule grâce à Aizen et ils sont séparés au cours de l'opération de sauvetage.

Aizen cherche Ichigo et il est en plein cœur d'une cours. Shunsui, Urahara (qui a survécu), Yoruichi et Ukitake engagent le combat avec lui. Il ne peut plus se défendre et Ichigo le sauve in-extremis. Aizen est dans une colère noire : Ichigo est sur le point de mourir.

De son côté, Grimmjow n'en mène pas large : Ulquiorra l'a reconnu et ils se disputent au sujet de Venis. Grimmjow aurait perturbé les vacances d'Ulquiorra et son désir de connaissances. Et Grimmjow découvre du même coup qu'Ulquiorra est un Vampire créé par Aizen et qu'il est là pour son jeune Prince.

Aizen dévoile l'ampleur de sa puissance et certains signes apparaissent sur son corps, seuls les descendants du Roi Vampire possèdent ces marques. Aizen détruit une partie du château en un claquement de doigts.

Alors Ulquiorra prend Grimmjow avec lui pour sauver Ichigo avec son sang. Ce dernier est très vite remis sur pied. Ulquiorra demande à Aizen s'il peut prendre soin de Grimmjow par lui-même mais Aizen veut le détruire. Ichigo implore alors le pardon d'Aizen et Aizen décide alors de laisser Grimmjow vivre.

Puis Aizen ordonne aux domestiques de son propre château de prépare en toute urgence son carrosse pour le Conseil des Vampires. Ce sera le premier conseil du jeune homme.

Arrivés au Conseil, les événements s'enchaînent assez vite et Ichigo découvre que beaucoup de clans ne sont pas aussi organisés que celui d'Aizen. Un personnage enveloppé d'une cape noire apparaît dans l'obscurité.

Tout le monde fait silence avec l'arrivée du nouveau venu et le nouveau venu. Cette créature n'est autre que la personne qui est venue voir Ichigo quelques jours plus tôt pour l'inspection. L'animosité entre Aizen et lui est palpable.

Yamamoto accueille cet homme comme s'il était un vieil ami et une personne importante. C'est en effet le Roi des Vampires, le plus ancien vivant de tous et le plus puissant. Il s'est donné le nom de Roi Spirituel.

Le Roi Spirituel demande à ce qu'Ichigo lui soit présenté dans son bureau plus tard et Ichigo obéit avec peur. Aizen pénètre dans son bureau avec colère quand il s'aperçoit qu'il veut prendre possession du jeune homme pour son potentiel.

Ichigo découvre qu'Aizen était le fils préféré du Roi, il était le dauphin du Clan du Roi mais une dispute a éclaté et Aizen est parti.

Alors, le roi est forcé d'admettre ses torts mais Aizen n'est pas prêt à lui accorder son pardon.

Plus tard, Gin et Kaname demandent à Aizen ce qu'il en est à propos du Roi et de lui. Mais Aizen répond que la dispute n'est pas oubliée, qu'il aurait du faire ça plus tôt. Gin dit que le Roi est son père et qu'il devrait mieux le comprendre.

Seul Ichigo arrive à calmer Aizen et il espère une chose : que les choses se passent mieux entre le Roi et lui-même.

Les jours passent et le Roi rend visite à Ichigo et Aizen, il reconnaît enfin ses erreurs passées et est prêt à tourner la page. Il faut un certain temps à Aizen pour accepter ces excuses.

Alors, le Roi propose d'organiser le mariage entre lui et Ichigo, ce qui apaise Aizen sur le coup mais il sent le coup venir.

Il rentre alors chez lui et il organise lui-même ce mariage. Le Roi y assiste malgré Aizen et Ichgio arrive à calmer les tensions entre les deux hommes.

**Epilogue :**

Après plusieurs siècles de mariage, Aizen accepte enfin de pardonner à son père et Ichigo accepte enfin Aizen tel qu'il est.


End file.
